


Wake the Dragon

by Caitlin141414



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin141414/pseuds/Caitlin141414
Summary: Daenerys Stormborn was just a friendless orphan but then she finds out that she's actually a witch. Sansa Stark couldn't wait to leave Winterfell for Hogwarts most of her life. Neither expects to have their life change so drastically when they meet each other. Mix in secret doors, old fire spells and very mysterious dreams and nothing will ever be the same again.Or,Sansa and Daenerys both attend Hogwarts and over the years fall in love.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 48
Kudos: 131





	1. Year 1

Sansa had been waiting for this moment for her whole life. Finally, she could get away from Winterfell and start her own life. She loved her family, but she didn’t really relate to any of them. Out of all her siblings, she was closest to Robb, both in appearance and personality, but Robb and Jon had been thick as thieves all their life and it got even worse when Robb became best friends with Theon Greyjoy. She couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as Arya for longer than five minutes without spiralling into an argument. Bran just read all day and Rickon was far too young. Her family was great, but she couldn’t wait to finally go to Hogwarts and begin her life. Sansa already knew how it was all going to go, she’d met a cute boy from another famous family like her own, they’d become friends, fall in love, get married right after leaving school and soon have a house full of adorable children.

She’s taken away from her daydream of a handsome boy by her father’s hand on her shoulder. Ned Stark’s on one knee and staring into her eyes. “Are you nervous?” He asks with a kind smile on his lips. Sansa shakes her head and Ned nods at her. “Good and if anything happens you can always go to Jon and Robb, they’ll look after you.” They were both 2 years older than her and entering their third year at Hogwarts.

“I don’t need babysitters.” She says crossing her arms and pouting at her father.

He only chuckles lightly under his breathe. “I know, Sansa. You’re just growing up so fast.”

“Or maybe you're just getting old,” Robb says with a cheeky grin on his lips. He’s just able to duck his mother’s hand which was aimed at his head. The rest of the Stark children begin giggling to each other.

Ned turns to his eldest son, who’s still grinning to himself. “Look after your sister. You too, Jon.” He says to the pair of them. They both nod and Ned ignores the glare Sansa shots him again.

At that moment the Hogwarts express arrives at the Platform. Catelyn Stark grabs Jon, Robb and Sansa pulling them into a tight hug. “If you forget something to write home. I love you all so much.” She starts platting kisses onto each of their heads, each of them trying to fight her off.

Robb then grabs Sansa’s hand, after nagging from their mother, and the 3 of them start moving onto the train with Jon looking after their trunks. It doesn’t take long for them to find a compartment, quickly joined by Theon Greyjoy (Robb’s best friend) and wave goodbye to their parents and younger siblings.

There’s a knock on their compartment door and a timid voice asks, “Can I sit with you guys? There are no other free compartments.” Sansa notes that she has violet eyes and long silver hair. She’s never seen a girl like this before and she’s, without doubt, the type that Sansa should be jealous of.

“Of course,” Jon says to the girl with an awkward smile. Jon's never been the best with people.

“Thank you.” The girl sits next to Sansa, who she offers a small smile which Sansa finds herself turning.

Robb is the next to speak, he was always the most sociable out all of them. “I’m Robb. This is my brother, Jon, my sister, Sansa and my best mate, Theon.” He says point to each of them.

“I’m Daenerys. Nice to meet you.” She says shyly.

Sansa decides that she likes this pretty, polite girl. Maybe it’s because she’s grown up around Arya who’s anything but pretty and polite, but this Daenerys girl seems nice. “Are you a first year?” Sansa asks turning to her.

“Yes.”

“So am I.” She says excitedly. She’s never met a witch around her own age who wasn’t her sister. All her friends were from the muggle town near Winterfell. “What house do you want to be sorted into?”

Daenerys’ furrows her eyebrows at Sansa’s question. “Houses?”

“Wait, you don’t know the Hogwarts houses?” Jon says confused, he was never the fastest.

“She’s a muggleborn, you dimwit,” Theon says rolling his eyes.

Sansa can tell that Daenerys is feeling uncomfortable. Robb is the one to act before Sansa can. “Don’t worry about it, Daenerys. They explain everything at school and only morons think blood purity matters.”

“Ygritte beats Jon at everything and she’s muggleborn,” Theon adds earning both a blush and glare from Jon.

“Shut up, Theon. At least I do my own homework.” Jon replies after a beat.

“Gods, you’re so lame,” Theon says laughing at Jon, who’s cheeks are red.

Sansa crosses arms, her brothers and Theon are embarrassing her in front of her new potential friend. When she looks at Daenerys, she expects to see the girl looking as horrified as Sansa feels, but instead, she’s holding in laughter and is no longer looking worried like she did a minute ago. That’s when Sansa wonders if Theon is doing this on purpose to get the attention off Daenerys, but then she stops herself because Theon always makes fun of Jon. The boys go off into their own little argument with Jon and Theon bickering with Robb trying to shut them both up.

“They’re so stupid,” Sansa says to Daenerys turning to fully face the girl.

The silver-haired girl just shrugs. “I’ve seen worse.”

Sansa decides not a question that. “Anyway, your house is important. There’s Gryffindor, which my brothers and Theon are in, if you ask me their all just hot heads.” Daenerys cracks a smile at that. “Hufflepuff, my dad was in that house and he says their right near the kitchen. Ravenclaw where all the bookish nerds go and then there’s Slytherin.” She explains to the other girl who just nods absorbing all the information.

“What’s Slytherin like?”

Robb scoffs and mutters “Slytherin” under his breathe like it’s a curse.

“Shut up, Robb, you’re just saying that because Slytherin beat you in Quidditch last year,” Sansa replies with a glare; Theon laughs at the blush that takes over Robb’s cheeks and starts mumbling about cheaters. “Slytherin and Gryffindor have been rivals for as long as the Houses have existed, it’s a lot better than it used to be.”

“What’s Quidditch?” Daenerys asks due to the fact Robb is still mumbling about losing.

His expression morphs to shock. “Only the best game which has ever lived!”

“It’s lame,” Theon replies with a crooked grin watching as Robb begins to hyperventilate.

Sansa rolls her eyes, “Theon’s right, Quidditch lame.” She whispers to Daenerys causing the girl to giggle. The pair then go off into talking about random bits and pieces for the rest of the train ride with the boys sometimes coming into the conversation. Sansa decides as the train comes to a halt that she likes Daenerys quite a lot.

* * *

Daenerys follows Sansa to the boats after they got off the train. She doesn’t really know what to make about Sansa Stark, she seems nice, but Daenerys has met enough people who seem nice enough to her in the beginning and then soon something weird happens and they throw her back to the curb (or just back to her stupid orphanage). She half excepts at any point for someone to grab her and tell her that all of this was a massive mistake then take her back to the orphanage until she eventually ages out.

Sansa grabs her wrist and pulls her into the boat with her, she doesn’t show any resistance and just lets herself be dragged. They’re in a boat with 6 other students. All of them aren’t really talking, both in awe of the grounds and their own nerves. Daenerys has never seen anything like this, the so-called school is basically a castle and is huge. Her old school was a dull 80s design, with peeling wallpaper and about 15 classrooms between 500 students. This place is basically a palace with its towers almost as tall as the clouds with thousands of windows. She is dreaming.

They come to a halt and are hurried out of the boat, after a small walk they are in a grand corridor within the caste. There stands a stern-looking old woman, her hair is covered with a green headpiece embroidered with roses, or it is meant to be the thorns of roses. “Come on, I don’t have all day.” She says silencing their muttering.

“Now my dears, welcome to Hogwarts. I’m Professor Tyrell, head of Slytherin house.” She says, Daenerys wonders if all the professors are this old but she doesn’t dare ask Sansa in fear that the Professor will hear her. “When you go into Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. You better all smarten up, your housemates are like your family within Hogwarts so want to make a good first impression.” Daenerys must stop herself rolling her eyes, she’s heard enough promises of a family in her life to know just how wrong they all are. Daenerys looks at Sansa who trying to neaten her already neat hair, she can’t tell if Sansa’s nervous or is just always like this, probably a bit of both but Daenerys likes the girl.

The woman then taps on the grand wooden doors which are big enough to fit a double-decker bus. Then they swiftly open revealing a hall big enough to fit her orphanage in twice over. The room is lit by floating candles and there are 4 long wooden tables with hundreds of faces staring at them, at the end is a table filled with teachers. “Look up,” Sansa whispers to her and Daenerys is thankful that she told her to do so, if she didn’t know better, she’d think it didn’t have a roof because it was a glittering nights sky above them. “Jon told me they enchanted it,” Sansa mutters as they come at a halt.

There is an old hat sat on a stool in front of them. Daenerys looks at the thing confused wondering who left their dusty old hat here. Then in springs to life and begins singing about snakes and lions. The magic hat leaves Daenerys more confused than beforehand. Then Professor Tyrell begins to read out names in alphabetical order, placing it on that child’s head and then the hat screams either “Gryffindor”, “Slytherin”, “Ravenclaw” or “Hufflepuff” after a variable amount of time.

A boy with golden hair goes up called Joffrey Baratheon and almost as soon as the hat touches his head screams “Slytherin”. Daenerys fears that it’s going to scream that she doesn’t belong here when it touches her head. When she looks at Sansa, the girl is giving Joffrey serious heart eyes, when she doesn’t get the appeal. He clearly sees himself as better than everyone else.

“Sansa Stark.” After a while, the girl to her right is called up. Daenerys offers her a small smile as Sansa takes a deep breath and goes to the hat. When it touches Sansa’s head, Daenerys can just about hear what it says “Another Stark, it could just be easy to lump you with your brothers. No, you aren’t, hmm I wonder. Yes, you have an ambition and cunning about you. Yes, definitely. SLYTHERIN!” Sansa’s eyes dart to her brothers, Daenerys sees Jon giving her a reassuring whilst Robb is trying to give her a slightly weird smile and Daenerys can see him rubbing his shin in pain, probably from Jon kicking him under the table. Sansa walks over to the Slytherin table with her head held high.

“Daenerys Stormborn.” She nearly rolls her eyes, it’s her official name but her last name was given as a cruel joke after she was dumped onto the step of the orphanage in one of the most devastating storms in the last 100 years. The only thing they found with her was a piece of paper with her name tucked into her blankets and a silver three-headed dragon pendant around her neck. She walks up to the hat and sits down.

She feels a strange sensation when the hat touches her head. “Stormborn? No that cannot be right, dragon spawn.” It mumbles, “It matters not, you have compassion for others and can be brave. But you are a dragon.” The hat mutters that confusing Daenerys.

 _“Why does it keep bringing up dragons?”_ She thinks frustrated.

The hat lets out a small wrong laugh like it heard her thought. “A dragon in disguise then.” She grits her teeth, how dare this stupid hat read her mind. “You have pride, maybe Gryffindor but you have the ambition to prove them all wrong everyone who ever wronged you and ruthlessness to boot.” Daenerys thinks about booting the hat if it doesn’t stop acting like it knows her whole life story. “I wonder how your coin landed.” The hat muses to itself, then before Daenerys can overthink what the hat means, it bellows “SLYTHERIN!”

She then stands up trying to forget that whole experience, she sits next to Sansa who is grinning at her and talking quickly about how excited she is that they’re in the same house. They quickly shut up for when the Headmaster stands up to do his speech. Daenerys figures he can’t be taller than 4 feet and has a deep scar running down his face. He greets them and goes into a welcoming speech. However, Daenerys isn’t really listening. What did that hat mean? “I wonder how your coin landed”, that phrase is running through her head. What’s that meant to mean?

“Daenerys, are you alright?” Sansa asks in a whisper, putting her hand on Daenerys arm. The Headmaster’s speech is over, and all types of amazing food appear on the banquet tables.

“Yeah, I’m just starving.” She lies easily, she’s always been a good liar.

“Theon’s always talking about the food here. It’s supposedly really good.” Sansa says and Daenerys decides to stop thinking about that stupid mind-reading hat. It doesn’t know anything about her anyway. They quickly fall into an easy conversation which flows throughout the banquet. Daenerys begins to hope that Sansa isn’t like all the rest, but she doubts it.

* * *

It’s at their first potion’s class with Professor Baratheon, a tall stern man who Daenerys is pretty sure has never smiled in his life, when she hears about the Mad King and the Targaryens. He’s talking about dragon’s blood when Joffrey blurts out, “Uncle, didn’t the Mad King have dragon’s blood?”

The Professor sends Joffrey a death stare causing the boy to gulp. “You’ll address me as Professor Baratheon or it will be 10 points from Slytherin.” He snaps before answering his question, “Aerys Targaryen, commonly known as the Mad King, and the rest of his kin claimed to have dragon’s blood, but no Targaryen has shown signs of this claim since Aegon the Dragonsbane over a century ago. The Mad King had as much dragon’s blood as Miss. Stark has wolf’s blood.” He says calmly like he’s reading out a textbook.

Daenerys sees Sansa’s cheeks tint pink. She learns over to her friend, “Do you have wolf’s blood?” She whispers once Professor Baratheon has told them to start reading the basics of potions in their textbook.

“Dad says we do, but I can’t turn into a wolf or anything,” Sansa whispers back with a shrug.

They both turn back to their reading until Daenerys lets her curiosity get the better of her, “Who’s the Mad King?”

“An evil wizard- “Sansa is cut off my Professor Baratheon’s beady eyes turning to them. They both shut up for the rest of the lesson.

Later at lunch, Sansa explains that the Mad King was a dark wizard who tried to overthrow the ministry claiming it as his birthright to rule all wizards like Aegon the Conqueror, his ancestor. He burnt hundreds and his followers, the Kingsguard, killed hundreds more. The Mad King even killed his own wife and youngest son, no one is sure why. It all came to a stop when Sansa’s father and Robert Baratheon formed a small rebellion against the Mad King. They locked up the Mad King’s eldest child, Rhaegar, in Azkaban (wizard jail) after he came willingly. The Mad King died after he burnt his hideout with wildfire (magic fire which cannot be stopped) thinking he’d walk out a dragon, he didn’t. That was almost 12 years ago.

* * *

Sansa was dreading their next class, it was flying. She’d never been good at it whenever Robb or Jon let her borrow their brooms, she always ended up falling off and landing on her head. She also worried about her new friend, Daenerys didn’t was only just learning the basics and now they were teaching her how to fly, she didn’t want her to embarrass herself.

They were met by Professor Lannister, the handsome one not the imp of a headmaster they had. Sansa understood why Joffrey was so handsome if this was his uncle, she also heard how beautiful his mother, Cersei, was. They quickly went over to the brooms on the floor. “Ok, before we start flying you have to command your broom to you. The most basic advice is not to let the broom rule you because if you let it then it will.” He says calmly before moving over his own like his students were. “Calmly and sternly say, UP!” The broom flies to his hand. “You try.”

Sansa tries once and it doesn’t work. She didn’t expect it to; flying on brooms and Quidditch is dumb. When she looks over at her friend, she sees Daenerys hold her hand over the broom and say “Up,” the broom flies to Daenerys’ hand following her every command.

“Very good, Miss Stormborn.” The Professor says patting Daenerys on the shoulder. Sansa hears Joffrey mutter something under his breath to his friends. She’s a hundred percent sure that he’s just as impressed as Sansa is with the silver-haired girl. “How did you do that?” Sansa asks gasping like a fish out of water.

Daenerys just grins at her. “You’re overthinking it, Sansa.”

“But how?” Sansa asks again still confused. Usually, Daenerys is the one asking questions like a lost puppy with those big violet eyes, Sansa feels weird at this change in position.

Her friend just chuckles. “I just cleared my head and said up as the professor did. You can do it, you’re a much better witch than I am.” Daenerys says bumping her shoulder. Sansa tries again and fails, but each time Daenerys gives her reassurance without once making fun of her as her siblings would, she’s thankful for that. On the fifth attempt, it flies to her hand. “I told you that you could do it,” Daenerys says proudly with a smile almost as wide as Sansa’s.

“Thanks, Dany.” It just slips out and she blushes immediately.

“Dany?” Sansa’s about to take it back and apologise when her friend continues, “I usually hate nicknames, but I guess I’ll make an exception for you.” They both grin at each other after that.

“Alright, now you’ve all done that. It’s time to straddle your brooms.” The Professor says. “Do as I do.” He puts his left leg over and uses both hands with both of his feet planted to the ground. “Then as you feel secure, lightly push off and hoover for a few seconds then come back to the ground.”

They all follow the steps. Daenerys once again proves herself a natural as she easily hoovers in one spot like she’s been flying for years. Sansa jerks back and forth before falling on her behind. She groans, she really hates flying. Dany offers her a hand up which Sansa takes; she can tell that her friend is trying to keep herself from laughing and she appreciates the effort. “Just like the summoning, try again you’ll get it.” Dany is smiling at her again. Sansa realises that she’d do anything when Dany smiles at her like that.

She’s about to try again when a third year, Samwell Tarly (one of Jon’s friends) comes waddling towards them. He’s slightly out of breath when he reaches them, “Professor Lannister, the Headmaster needs to see you urgently.”

The Professor just sighs and turns to the rest of them. “I’ll be back and if anyone dares leave the ground, I’ll have them shipped back home before they can say Quidditch. Tarly, you’re in charge.” He says before hurrying off, ignoring Sam’s protests.

The whole class turns to begin talking to each other quickly ignoring their brooms. “Dany, are you sure you haven’t been on a broom before?” Daenerys, herself, can hardly believe it. She’s not been all that great at their other lessons, she doesn’t really understand magic yet, Sansa says that she’ll get it in time but for once it just comes naturally.

“I’ve not even been on a plane before.”

They’re cut off by Joffrey’s voice. “Why did my Uncle leave you in charge, Piggy?” He asks nastily. Daenerys knows his type, snotty rich kids who think they’re better than everyone else. Her blood boils, she’s never been able to deal with bullies.

“Because I’m older.” The boy mumbles.

Joffrey laughs and mocks him by repeating it. He then begins poking Sam laughing talking about making the piggy squill with his friends, Ramsey Bolton and Edwyn Frey. Daenerys digs her nails into her palms trying to suppress her rage, she doesn’t want to draw attention to herself. The blood pumping in her ears keeps her from hearing what Sansa is saying, probably just another rationalisation why her crush on Joffrey is totally okay. They all hear something drop to the ground and Joffrey picks it up. “Forget something, Tarly?” He crudely asks, Daenerys recognises it as a Remembrall like the one in Diagon Alley.

“Give it back.”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Daenerys finally can’t stop herself. “Give it back, Joffrey.” She snaps turning the blonde boy to look at her.

“Or what?” His voice cracks when he sees the fire in her eyes, Daenerys doesn’t know why but people always find her eyes intimidating when she’s angry. “Do you know who my parents are?”

“I don’t care if your mum is the Queen of England, I’m still getting back that Remembrall.” She replies swiftly.

Joffrey steps back slightly. He coughs then grins to himself. He grabs his broom. “You want it, Mudblood, come and get it.” He says as he kicks off the ground, ignoring the gasp from their classmates. Daenerys can tell that he just said something offensive, but she can’t find it in her to care, also she doesn’t know what it means.

He is laughing as he hovers over her head throwing the Remembrall. She grabs her broom. “Dany, don’t,” Sansa says grabbing her arm.

“Yeah, Dany, don’t.” Joffrey mocks, she grits her teeth and pulls her arm free. She straddles the broom and kicks off; she urges the broom towards Joffrey, and it goes.

He looks off guard when she reaches his height. “Give it back, Joffrey.”

“If you want it … catch!” He says throwing it as far as possible. Daenerys doesn’t think about as she zooms off after the ball, ignoring Sansa’s protests and her classmate’s encouragement. The ball starts to dip, and she dives. Just as she’s about to face plant into Professor Tyrell’s gardens, she catches it and turns the broom upwards stopping the broom just in time.

She stares at the thing not believing what she’s just done and not noticing who else is watching her. She throws it up gently and catches it once more laughing to herself, before flying back to her classmates with a grin on her face. It seems that she’s good at one type of magic.

Most of her classmates are clapping and whooping as she touches the ground. She hands Sam back the Remembrall with a kind grin. “I believe this belongs to you.”

“Thank you.”

“That was amaz- “Sansa says running to her but is cut off by Joffrey once again.

“Aww, the Piggy and the Mudblood. I might just cry, boys.” He says laughing.

Daenerys is going to respond but someone beats her to it. “Joffrey, I won’t say that too loud, we don’t want your dad, oh I mean Uncle, getting back to hear you say that.” Margaery Tyrell, a girl who her and Sansa room with, says with a sly smile on her lips.

“Shut it, Tyrell. This doesn’t concern you, although you and your family are dirty blood traitors.” Margaery just rolls her eyes at that.

“Where is your Professor?” They hear a voice coming from behind them, the voice in question is Professor Tyrell. Daenerys can’t believe it; Joffrey is so in for it.

“In a meeting with a Headmaster, Grandmother,” Margaery says with a wicked grin towards Joffrey, who is visibly pale.

“Right then, Miss. Stormborn, I saw you fly. Come with me.” Daenerys’, and most of the classes’, mouth fall open in shock. “Come, dear, you’ll catch flies.”

“But, Grandmother, Joffrey-“

“Professor, she was only helping me- “

“Quiet, Margaery.” She says, already ignoring Sam. Daenerys follows her Head of House cursing to all seven hells in her head. She ignores the smug grin on Joffrey’s face. She’s destroyed her only opportunity to make a better life for herself all because she couldn’t control her temper.

They walk in silence for a few moments, before Daenerys finally lets her nerves get the better of her. “Professor, am I getting expelled?” She asks timidly.

Her Head of House chuckles at her question. “My sweet summer child, if we expelled every first year that flew without permission, we’d run out of students.”

They stop at the Defence against the Dark Arts room. Professor Tyrell ducks her head into the classroom full of fourth-year students. “Brienne, I need to borrow Yara.” She says to the Head of Hufflepuff.

“Of course, Professor.”

This Yara arrives, she has dark eyes and dark eyes and Daenerys is kind of intimidated by her. She reminds Daenerys of the girls at the orphanage who’d try to bully her all the time. “Who’s the first year?” She asks leaning against the corridor wall.

“This is Daenerys Stormborn, your new seeker.”

Yara laughs that which causes Daenerys to feel her own temper rising, “No seriously, Professor. Why are you dragging me out of class? I didn’t do anything to the babies this year?” She wonders what Yara must have once to think that this was why the Professor was dragging her out of class.

“I’m serious. I just saw this girl, on her first flying lesson, got into a full-speed dive and not only catch the Remembrall but stop herself without damaging my prized flowers in the nick of time. You wanted a seeker; I’ve found you one.” Her Professor says with a smirk. Daenerys can’t help but blush at that.

Yara looks between them before staring at Daenerys, looking her up and down. “She has a seeker’s build.” She mutters before looking Daenerys in the eye, “Alright, I’m down if the kid’s down.”

They both turn to her waiting for a response. “I don’t even know what a Seeker is.”

“That doesn’t matter. Yara, you have me next take the lesson off. Daenerys, what lesson do you have next?” Professor Tyrell asks.

“Defence Against the Dark Arts.”

Professor Tyrell then ducks her head into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. “Brienne, I’m taking Yara for the rest of the period and don’t except Miss. Stormborn, she’s busy.” Daenerys considers protesting that she needs all the lessons she can get, but she decides to keep her mouth shut.

“But, Olenna, they’re missing important material.”

Their Head of House rolls her eyes. “Don’t go near the monsters and if you do use a spell. Now, no more protests they’re in my house and I’ll do what I like with them.”

“Now, the pair of you will go to the Quidditch pitch and Yara you’ll teach her the basics.” She orders without any room for contradiction. “I have a good feeling about this, girls. Don’t let me down.”

“Come on, kid,” Yara says wrapping her arm around Daenerys’ shoulders. “I’m going to see how easily you break,” Yara says laughing like a madwoman. 

* * *

Sansa is a nervous wreck; she hasn’t seen Daenerys since Professor Tyrell came to get her and now it’s dinner. The only thing which they were told was by Professor Tarth who told them that she’d been told not to expect her. Joffrey is one hundred percent sure that he got her expelled, whilst, Margaery has already stormed over to her Grandmother demanding for her to not punish Daenerys, only to be sent away. She also saw Sam go to the Professor, who just rolled her eyes and sent him running away.

Daenerys does appear near the end of dinner, with Yara Greyjoy’s (the Slytherin Quidditch team Captain) arm around her shoulders with the older girl talking with a grin on her lips. The whole of the first year Slytherins fall silent as Daenerys reaches them. “I’ll talk to Tyrell about that broom. Eat up, you’ll need your strength for the wars to come.” She says patting Dany on the shoulder and walking towards their Head of House. Professor Tyrell just nods and sends a wink to Daenerys, who’s grin grows wider.

Dany sits down across from Sansa, who is gasping at her. “I’m starving.” She says acting as if nothing had happened earlier, reaching for some of the potatoes. “What?” She asks Sansa, almost about to burst out laughing.

“What happened to you?”

“I’ll tell you later, Yara wants to keep it quiet.” She tells her smugly. She notes that Joffrey is red with anger at this turn of events, which she sees her friend grin more at.

When Daenerys does tell her about what happens, Sansa almost dies of shock. It is almost unknown for first-years to become members of the Quidditch team, especially not Seeker. Another thing she notices is that Daenerys and Margaery become closer after that, with them both tag-teaming Joffrey. Sansa begins to feel like she’s losing her only friend, but that feeling disappears when Daenerys always come to find her with that irresistible smile of hers.

* * *

The first Quidditch comes around sooner than Daenerys expected. Most of her time is spent in a lesson, which she’s become much better at, or practising with Yara and the Slytherin team. The whole schools know by now, but only the Slytherin team and Sansa have seen her practise. Especially with the broom which Professor Tyrell got her and according to Yara, it’s the newest model of Nimbus Racing Brooms. Yara is one of the 2 beaters with Obara Sand who Daenerys thinks was born angry but Dany decides that it is much better to have Obara is on her team than playing against her.

Robb Stark did try to sneak a peek but Yara aimed a Bludger at his head and scared him off. Since becoming friends with Sansa, she’s seen more of the Stark clan and she does quite like them. But as Yara said Quidditch is war, especially between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Even Joffrey didn’t say anything horrible and in his own twisted way wished her luck.

She’s buzzing with nerves as they sit at the breakfast table. Most of the table isn’t talking with Yara shooting deep glares at any Gryffindor that gets near any of her players. “Hey, Sansa,” Robb says sneaking up to their table clearly not interested in his sister.

“Hey, Robb,” Sansa says raising her eyebrow at her big brother. She can see Jon, already in his Quidditch robes, rolling his eyes from the Gryffindor table. Theon is watching with a smirk on his lips, his eyes shifting over to his sister ever few seconds.

“Are you sitting with mum and dad?” He asks quickly trying to make up an excuse for being at their table. Sansa had already told her about the fact that the Stark parents went to every of Robb and Jon’s Quidditch games. Daenerys catches Yara seeing Robb near them.

“No, I’m sitting with the Slytherins as I told you the other day.” Daenerys watches as Yara stands up and starts walking towards them quickly.

“Cool. Cool.” He says not really listening to his sister. “Oh, hey Daenerys I didn’t see you there.”

“Stark, you look at her again and I break your pretty little face.” Yara snaps causing Robb to nob and crosses his arms.

He laughs unconvincingly. “Yara, chill. I’m just talking to my sister. I don’t need to worry about Daenerys, Loras is the best Seeker at his school.”

“Little Stark, has he asked you his question?” Yara asks Sansa and Sansa just nods smirking at her brother. “Then Stark, leave. You’ll find out soon enough why I’m keeping her so secret.” Robb rolls his eyes and sulks away. “Five minutes then it’s showtime,” Yara tells Daenerys with a smirk. “You’ll kill it.”

The rest happens in a blur, Yara grabs her and she walks to the pitch with the rest of the team. She remembers Sansa telling her good luck which somehow made the butterflies in her stomach turn into a tornado, why does Sansa always make her so nervous? Yara gives them a final pep talk and then they fly out onto the pitch.

The Gryffindors go out before them, with Theon calling their names. She can’t help but smile when Theon says, “The Gryffindor Keeper, Robb Stark, the Young Wolf. One of the Gryffindor Chasers, Jon Snow, the Bastard Wolf.” He is quickly reprimanded and changes it to the “White Wolf.” He clearly isn't happy about having to change it either.

When they arrive, she sees a sea of red and gold clashing with one of green and silver. Her robes and hair catch the wind behind her, and she feels weirdly calm. She catches Sansa cheering for her, and the nerves are quickly back. Yara grabs her quickly, “Keep your head on a swivel. Look out for that snitch and most importantly catch it before Tyrell. I believe in you, Daenerys. Do me proud.” She says and Daenerys is pretty sure this is Yara at her most mushy.

“Thanks, but I had a good teacher.” Yara then winks at her and flies towards the centre circle. She faces up with Loras Tyrell, her fellow Seeker. They give each other a very firm handshake where she’s pretty sure that Yara tries to break his fingers. Then Professor Lannister blows his whistle and the game begins.

Daenerys tries to focus on finding the snitch as Yara told her to, but the game is distracting. She sees Yara deflect a Bludger almost breaking Robb’s nose. “Oi, Yara! His face is his only good quality, don’t fucking break it.” Theon yells over commentary at his sister, getting told off once more.

Every once and awhile, either her or Loras will shoot forward-thinking they’ve seen the snitch only for it to be a trick of the light or for it to get away from her just in the nick of time. She’s already lost count how many Bludgers she’s avoided or the Slytherin beaters have saved her from.

Just as Jon scores and the Gryffindor team celebrate with them leading 130-100, Daenerys spots the stupid snitch. Loras is momentarily distracted until Robb yells at him. It is heading straight upwards, and they both follow with Daenerys pulling ahead due to being lighter. As they ascend the air becomes colder and harder to breathe. It takes several swift and sharp bends in the air before nose driving.

After it pulls up, Daenerys feels a bit queasy but ignores it and wills herself to go faster. They end up going in circles around the arena about neck and neck, Daenerys is quicker but Loras is the better flier. “Kid! Heads up!” She hears Yara shout as she sends a wicked Bludger at them. She’s able to duck, with Loras only getting grazed. But the Bludger ends up ripping through the teacher’s stands, inciting it. Daenerys barely thinks about that.

The Snitch zips through the air, weaving between players. They follow, ignoring the raging inferno of the teacher’s stands, well until the Snitch flies straight into it. She sees Loras stare at her, waiting to see if she pulls up so he can. But, she doesn’t and flies straight into it keeping her eyes on the glittering snitch.

She barely registers the heat and smoke filling her lungs, she’s always been good with heat. Loras quickly bails after it takes a dive upwards into the mouth of the flames. He’s coughing as he goes but is shouting for her to do the same as she could die. Daenerys ducks the flaming beam ignoring him, following the snitch. Weirdly enough, she feels stronger than beforehand.

Then just as she reaches the apex of the flames, she reaches forward and grabs the snitch, tightly. Its wings go back into its golden body as her fingers wrap around it. As she emerges, she sees the whole stadium looking at her. “Are you mad?” Yara yells flying to her, clearly worried.

She holds the snitch up in her hands, showing everyone. Yara’s expression turns into a grin. “A mad fucking genius!” Yara screams as the rest of the Slytherin section erupts, as do the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students clearly sucked into the drama.

As she touches the ground, she notices that she’s covered in soot, but she couldn’t care less. She actually did it. Yara lifts her up onto her shoulders in celebration declaring a party in the Slytherin common room. Daenerys is able to get Yara to put her down to go find Sansa. She finds the redhead talking to Robb, Jon and what she can assume is her parents. When Sansa spots her, she quickly comes running up to her and Dany can’t tell if she’s happy or angry. Before she can ask, Sansa flings herself at Daenerys who pulls her into a hug. “Are you okay?” Sansa asks in a panicked voice.

“I’m fine, I promise.”

“But you flew into a literal burning building.”

“Sans, I’m okay. I’m sorry for worrying you and if it became too much I would’ve left when Loras did, but I don’t know why I was completely fine.” She explains to her friend. Then she lifts her left hand where the snitch is still wrapped within her fingers. “Plus, I caught it and won the game.” She says smugly.

“You’re a maniac, Daenerys Stormborn,” Sansa tells her grinning and Daenerys once again feels that pit in her stomach when Sansa looks at her.

“That was impressive flying.” She hears from behind Sansa, from what she can only assume to be Sansa’s father. A blush takes over her cheeks and she mumbles a thank you.

Sansa grabs her wrist and spins to face her dad and mum. “Dad, Mum, this is Daenerys Stormborn, my best friend. Dany, this is my mum and dad.” She introduces sounding formal like Daenerys isn’t covered head to toe in soot.

“It’s really nice to meet you both,” Daenerys says getting a reassuring smile from Sansa.

“It is nice to finally put a face to a name; Sansa writes about you all the time.” Sansa’s mum says sweetly, causing her daughter’s cheeks to flare up.

“You too, Sansa speaks about you guys loads, Winterfell and the dogs,” Daenerys says, its only half a lie because Sansa does talk about those huskies, which easy Stark child have, all the time.

Mr Stark chuckles. “It’s nice to know that Sansa hasn’t forgotten her roots.”

“Can we stop talking about Sansa like she isn’t here?” Sansa whines with a pout. Daenerys can’t help but grin at the how cute she is.

“We’re going to leave you two to your celebration,” Ned says pressing a kiss to his daughter’s head as both of Sansa’s parents walk away.

Sansa, still trying to pout, turns to a grinning Daenerys. “Dany, stop it you know your smile is infectious and I’m trying to pout.”

“But I won my first Quidditch game, I can’t stop smiling.” She defends causing Sansa to glare at her.

Robb then groans like he’s been shot. “Don’t, it’s too raw at the moment.” He says, clearing overhearing them.

“I’d say sorry, but Yara forbid it. Plus I’m not really sorry.” She replies with a smug grin. Sansa rolls her eyes at her brother's antics. 

Robb turns to Theon with a pout. “Theon, the mean Slytherin is bullying me.” He whines, and Daenerys can’t help but draw comparisons with Sansa.

“I’m not getting involved. Firstly, Yara will kick my ass if I even look at Daenerys in the wrong way.” He tells the other pouting Stark. “Secondly, that catch was the most badass thing I’ve seen in a while.” He then gives Daenerys a high five. “Thirdly, she’s a fucking first year, you’re complaining about a first year bullying you.” Theon then drags a pouting Robb away from the pair.

“I’m going to go shower then head to that party thing, I think it’s in my honour,” Daenerys tells Sansa deciding she’s done with the soot. “Wait for me?” She asks Sansa hopefully.

“Always.”

* * *

Daenerys has always hated Christmas, at the orphanage they didn’t really have it and if she was at one of her many foster families throughout the years, it was always stiff and awkward. Christmas was a time for family and Daenerys didn’t have one. Her parents dumped her at an orphanage without even her last name. She didn’t dream of her family any more, not since she was about eight years old, but when she did dream it was always ended up being about dragons. She’d run from the flames and its molten eyes, but she was never fast enough. The fire would burn everything away leaving her alone and an emptiness in her heart.

She was sat alone within the Library finishing up her homework about the Doom of Old Valyria. Sansa had gone home to spend Christmas with her family. It wasn’t that big of a problem; she was used to being alone by now. Then she noticed someone slide next to her. When she looked up, Daenerys found Margaery smiling at her. They were kind of friends, they both kept Joffrey in check together and she was put with her and Sansa in herbology (and the only reason they understood what the hell was going on) but other than that they next really spent much time together. “Hey, Margaery.” She said to the other girl.

“What you are doing?”

“Homework,” Daenerys answered bluntly. She saw Margaery flinch and quickly looked to change that. “Why do you ask?” She asked trying in a much nicer tone.

The other girl got back that signature grin. “Are we friends, Daenerys? I’d very much like us to be friends.” She said leaning closer to her.

“Yes, we’re friends.” Daenerys couldn’t really figure this girl out. She liked Margaery, she was quick-witted and clearly wasn’t afraid to break a couple rules every once and a while. But the Tyrell girl confused her to no end.

Margaery leapt gracefully to her feet. “Great!” She then walked off causing Daenerys to call after her. “Come on, slowpoke.” She called and Daenerys quickly packed her stuff and followed the other girl. They began walking together with Margaery clearing leading the way. “You know, Daenerys, I’m still shocked you beat my brother.”

“He’s a great flier, if it hadn’t been for the fire, he probably would’ve beaten me.” She replied, worrying that Margaery was leading her to a trap as revenge for beating Loras at Quidditch.

Margaery just shrugged. “Maybe, Grandmother is still very smug. I think she enjoys teaching us the ways of real-world, especially to Loras. It also doesn’t help that she can rub it in Jamie Lannister’s face all year.”

“What are the ways of the real world?”

“There’s always someone younger, prettier and better than you,” Margaery answers easily.

Daenerys couldn’t tell whether to take that as a compliment or not, so she decided to change the subject. “Where are we going?” The brunette just gave her a sly smile. “Oh, come on, just tell me.”

Then Margaery took a sharp turn and they went down a strange flight of stairs. “Hogwarts is full of secrets, my brother Garlan found this particular one, I’ve actually not been brave enough to see it. Are you, Daenerys Stormborn?” Daenerys just nodded in reply, earning a grin from her friend. Soon they were at black stone doors, with what looked like molten gold running down it with symbols and words written around it.

“What the heck?” She whispered she wasn’t sure if anyone was around and she just wanted to be safe. Margaery didn’t answer her question and was clearly deep in thought. “Margaery?”

The girl suddenly came back to life. “I actually don’t know.”

“Then why are we down here?” Daenerys asked completely perplexed.

“Garlan and Loras both tried to open it, but they never could. I want to try.” Margaery explained; Daenerys was about to ask why she was here, but the other girl continued. “Your kind of the closest thing I have to a friend, so I wanted to try with you.” She said in a quiet voice.

“But you’re always surrounded by people who throw themselves at your feet.”

“They’d throw me under the bus as soon as I was no longer useful to them.” They stared at each other for a few minutes. Daenerys found herself pitying the other girl, she understood that loneliness in Margaery’s eyes.

Then it seemed all the girl’s walls came up as soon as Daenerys touched her hand. She was smiling again and her eyes bright. “Any ideas?”

“Garlan said he was made out of dragon glass.” Margaery quickly added, “Obsidian.”

Daenerys stepped towards the door. She lay a single hand on the door, it felt warm to the touch. Suddenly she noticed a name within the symbols. “Who’s Visenya Targaryen?” She asked Margaery who was caught off guard by that question.

“Why?”

“Between the symbols, look it’s her name.” She pointed right at the golden letters.

“I don’t see a name.”

Daenerys turned quickly, taking her hand away. “It’s right the- “She said only to see that the name had vanished. “I saw a name, Margaery, I swear it.” She promised hoping that Margaery wouldn’t think that she was seeing things.

“I believe you.” The other girl said putting her hand on Daenerys upper arm. “Visenya Targaryen was one of Aegon the Conqueror’s Sister-Wives, the Targaryens were big on incest. She was a great witch, only Aegon was more powerful. I don’t understand why she’d build a door within Hogwarts, definitely one which doesn’t open.”

“Did she go here? Maybe she built it with Aegon in their school days.”

“Maybe.”

They soon left the door, but with their lead about Visenya Targaryen and the door. They kept themselves occupied researching in the Library all their spare time. There wasn’t much about Visenya before Aegon began his conquests to form the current Ministry of Magic. Maybe this was getting unhealthy, she dreamt about the door and always the same messages came up, “Blood of the Dragon,” and “Fire and Blood,” which wasn’t very helpful considering they were common when referring to the Targaryen Family.

By the time, Christmas came about neither of them realised. Sansa had spent her a box of northern magic chocolates and she did send Sansa a box of lemon cakes. Christmas in Hogwarts was almost worlds apart from any other Christmas she had experienced. The Great Hall was decorated with a huge tree in the corner. She spent most of the day with Margaery, Loras (who wasn’t upset about their Quidditch game and wanted to talk pointers) and Professor Tyrell (who insisted she called her Olenna in private). It was nice and the Tyrell’s were super welcoming. It was definitely her favourite Christmas yet; she did wish that Sansa was here, but she knew that Sansa was happier back home with her own family.

The trains returning from Christmas break arrived the weekend before classes started again, not that Margaery and Daenerys could tell. They hadn’t really found anything all break. Daenerys was pretty sure that she’d read every book about Aegon’s conquests and Targaryen early history that ever existed and still nothing. The only other thing she’d done was try out some Quidditch moves with Yara, who had also stayed at the Castle. Mostly, she read books, so many books. “On the plus side, when we learn about Aegon’s Conquests next year we’ll be experts,” Margaery told her closing another book without finding anything.

“Oh yeah, I know Aegon’s, Visenya’s and Rhaenys’ favourite colours are but can barely get through Herbology without you doing my homework for me.” She replied rolling her eyes.

Margaery gave her a sly smile, “Even if we didn’t spend our whole Christmas break researching, you’d still me to do your Herbology homework.” She teased and Daenerys knew it was true.

“Shut up.” She said shoving her friend. “Wait did you say whole Christmas break?”

“Trains pull at the start of lunch?” Margaery answers as she was picking through ‘Famous Witches throughout Time’. When looked up at the clock, she realised that was 10 minutes away. Daenerys quickly began packing up her things causing Margaery to look up in confusion. “You hungry?”

“No, I promised Sansa I’d meet her at the Platform.” She told Margaery quickly throwing her bag over her shoulder. “See you in a bit.”

Margaery grinned knowingly at her. “Say hi to Stark for me.” Her tone was weird when she said that. Daenerys didn’t really understand why but she couldn’t really dwell on that, Margaery got like that sometimes.

Daenerys gave her a grin, “Will do. Remember to eat or I’ll have to drag you from this Library.” Then she rushed out of the Library. She had missed Sansa, more than she missed anyone before. Daenerys didn’t know when she’d grown used to the redhead always being there until she wasn’t there. She didn’t know what scared her more; Sansa leaving or that she feared Sansa leaving.

* * *

The train ride back to Hogwarts was a lot more sombre than the one arriving at school. Everyone is realising how much homework they must get done, especially Theon who’s messily doing his transfiguration muttering about how Professor Martell is going to kill him. Sansa is excited to get back to school; she missed her parents and little brothers (not Arya, never Arya) but during the break, they couldn’t do magic which she’d grown used to being able to do and mostly she missed Dany. She had worried about her friend all alone for the Holidays. She didn’t know much about Daenerys’ childhood but from the passing comments she made about it; Sansa knew that it had been so unlike her own. 

Sansa stepped off the platform to see an out of breath Daenerys waiting for her, grinning. She quickly pulled Daenerys into a tight hug without a second thought. “I’ve missed you.” She told Daenerys trying not to cringe at how pathetic she sounded. That feeling quickly disappeared when Daenerys grinned at her, her cheeks tinted pink.

“I’ve missed you too.”

They used the walk back to the Great Hall to catch up. Sansa told her about how their dogs basically had a war with the gnomes which inhabited Winterfell’s gardens. She explained how her Aunt Lysa came to visit with her weirdo cousin, Robin, and that Nymeria (Arya’s dog) spent the whole visit tormenting the boy. “Best of all, dad said that during the Summer you can stay at mine the week before school.” After a few moments where Daenerys didn’t reply, Sansa went into panic mode. “But only if you want to. It’s just that Diagon Alley can be confusing, and you live with Muggles and you already said you’d like to visit so I just thought you’d want to come with us. It’s really not a problem is you don’t want to; dad and mum won’t be offended or anything.”

“You’re cute when you ramble.” Daenerys teased smirking at her. She missed Dany’s teasing, if it had been anyone, she’d go off into a huff but when the silver-haired girl said it she didn’t really mind. “I’d love to if that’s okay with your parents.”

“Great! I’ll write to them. You’ll love Winterfell.” Then Sansa began to excitedly explain everything great about her home. Sansa just hoped that her siblings (Arya) didn’t embarrass her in front of her best friend. When they got into the Great Hall, it was full of returning students all catching up over lunch. “So, what have you been doing during the holiday?”

Daenerys paused for a few moments, looking to be deep in thought. “Nothing much really. Mostly just catch up on work and Yara taught me some new Quidditch moves, it was fun.” Dany answered casually.

Sansa smiled at her, “Good I was worried you’d die of boredom.”

Sansa soon found out that Daenerys hadn’t been completely truthful about her holiday. It was the Sunday before lessons started again and Daenerys was helping Sansa with Defence Against the Dark Arts assignment in the corner of their common room. It was one of the few subjects where Daenerys was better than her, that and those stupid flying lessons. Sansa much preferred charms and transfiguration, they were more predictable. The thing which clued her in on Daenerys’ deceit was when Margaery Tyrell dumped an open book on Daenerys’ lap. Daenerys looked up at her in confusion, then Margaery rolled her eyes and said, “Third paragraph down, babes.” She was grinning at herself.

After Daenerys read it, ignoring Sansa’s complete confusion as to why Margaery was dumping books on Daenerys’ lap. She knew that Tyrell stayed at the castle to stay with her Grandmother, also, that she and Daenerys liked to ‘keep Joffrey in check’ which Sansa didn’t know what that meant. But they weren’t that close, Daenerys usually just said that Margaery confused her too much to actually have a proper friendship with. She expected her best friend to soon hand the book back and act as confused as she was.

“So, she’d built something like that before,” Daenerys said excitedly, she was grinning at Margaery who was nodding her head.

“Not just something. The Targaryen Crypts.” Margaery added causing Daenerys’ grin to grow. Sansa was alarmed. For one, why were they researching the Targaryen Crypts? But secondly, why was Daenerys researching this with Margaery without mentioning to her?

Sansa decided to ask the first question, despite her pit in the stomach the second left her with. “Why are you reading about the Targaryen Crypts?” She said confused and bottling up the hurt she was feeling.

The two other girls looked at her few minutes. Margaery raised her eyebrows at Daenerys in shock. “You didn’t tell Stark?”

“Didn’t tell Stark what?” She added looking at her best friend, who looked like she wanted the Earth to swallow her whole. Why was her best friend keeping a secret from her, but Margaery Tyrell got to know?

“I thought you didn’t want her to know,” Daenerys explained to Margaery, actively avoiding looking Sansa in the eyes.

The other girl just shrugged. “I just assumed you’d have told her.”

“Can I?”

Sansa was looking in between the two growing angrier, and more hurt, as they went on. “I think it might be better to show her,” Margaery said with a sly smirk on her lips. “Come on, Stark.”

Daenerys offered her a weak smile and offered a hand to help her stand up. Sansa was still hurt that Daenerys had lied to her about not doing anything all holidays, but at least it wasn’t her secret to tell. So, she took her friend’s hand and allowed Daenerys and Margery led her down a series of corridors. She wondered what in seven hells they were going to show her.

They came to a giant set of obsidian doors, with molten gold running down them. Sansa had never seen anything like this before, they seemed to have this weird glow about them. She ran her hand down part of the door, they were stone cold. “What’s behind them?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” Daenerys told her. “When I did that, a name briefly appeared.”

“Who’s?”

“Visenya Targaryen. We’re guessing that she built it back in her school days with Aegon and Rhaenys. We’ve been researching to find anything about these doors but nothing.” Daenerys said Sansa saw that those violet eyes were once again scanning the runes around the door. “Margaery just found that after Rhaenys died and they built the Targaryen Crypts on Dragonstone, the doors to get inside were very similar to the set which you are looking at.”

“My dad told me that the Targaryen Crypts have been sealed shut since the Mad King died,” Sansa said once again looking at the door.

“I wonder how long these have been sealed shut for,” Margaery said crossing her arms. Then she smirked at both Sansa and Daenerys, “I suppose we’ll just have to find out.”

After that, Sansa joined their little research project. She didn’t really want to like Margaery at first, but the other girl grew on her. Margaery began sitting with them during meals and in the common room, they’d share notes and most of the time, Margaery joined her to watch Daenerys practise Quidditch. The three became inseparable.

* * *

Daenerys didn’t know where this year went soon it was May. When she thought back to the beginning to the year, she couldn’t count how much had changed. Back in September, when she was a timid, friendless orphan who didn’t understand why freaky things happened to her. Sure, she was still an orphan, but she was no longer timid and thanks to Sansa and Margaery, she wasn’t friendless, also it turned out she was a witch. She was a pretty good one at that (ignoring the time she almost burned down Professor Seaworth’s classroom whilst they were learning the Incendio charm), sure Sansa was much smarter than her and Margaery still did her Herbology homework, but she was the youngest Seeker in a long time and she was pretty good at Defence Against the Dark Arts.

They still hadn’t figured out much about that door, but after a couple of months of searching and it began to get sunny, they gave up. It wasn’t their mystery to uncover, maybe no one would. She still dreamt of Fire and Blood and Dragons, but she figured that her subconscious was still trying to figure it out long after she gave up.

She was broken out of her musing by Yara, who was giving her usually pep talk before the game verse Hufflepuff. They’d barely beat Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had beaten Gryffindor. It was clear, as Yara kept pointing out, this game was winner take all. The Hufflepuff team were the reigning champions, their team Captain Renly was a great keeper. Their beaters Tormund and Osha were wickedly good, Tormund had knocked Loras clear off his broom when the other boy had become a blur. That allowed for their Seeker and Daenerys opposite number, Ygritte, to grab the snitch and win the game. Yara was confident that she’d not allow one Bludger near her, but Daenerys was still worried she’d end up like a crumpled heap as Loras did, he was a much better flier than she was. Also, Margaery’s grave looks didn’t help one bit. Sansa was a bit more subtle with her worry but the bone-crushing hug the girl gave her before she went into the changing room, told her that Sansa was just as worried as Margaery.

She was worried but the night before, she had another dream about dragons, only this time it was different. It was only her and the dragon, when it opened its giant jaws and consumed her in flames, she didn’t run but let the flames swallow her whole. Her flesh seared, blackened, and fell away, her blood boiled, but there was no pain. She felt strong, new and fierce like she had become a Dragon, herself. She was no longer worried and afraid of being left in a heap; dragons are fearless.

Theon’s voice filled the school arena and began to announce the Slytherin team. When she leaves the dressing room being led out by Yara in a uniform line, at the back. She sees the Slytherin section has created various banners with each of the team's last names across. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had a big banner of a badger with a snake in its mouth. The Ravenclaw section is more green than yellow, unlike Gryffindor, support is divided.

Renly and Yara shake hands, Professor Lannister explains the rules. Then he blows his whistle and they’re off. The game starts at lighting speed, both the Slytherin chasers and the Hufflepuff chasers are blurs as they throw the ball to a teammate. Both teams’ beaters are trading hits, aiming at the opposite teams’ chasers, neither is letting up. She sees Arianne, one of the Slytherin chasers, score at least twice but Hufflepuff answer back in turn. By 20 minutes in the scores are 50-60 Slytherin and Daenerys hasn’t seen the snitch.

Then suddenly, she spots Ygritte start diving. Daenerys curses and follows the Hufflepuff into the dive trying to make up ground. Then she suddenly turns upwards and takes a sharp left turn. However, Daenerys is yet to see the snitch, but she guesses that’s due to the sun obscuring her vision. Then Ygritte comes to an abrupt stop almost causing Daenerys to go flying into the teacher’s section. The other girl is smirking at her, Daenerys realises that Ygritte never saw the snitch and was baiting her, trying to see how well she flies. She hears Theon sound that the score is now “70-70” to both teams.

Daenerys decides she’s going to play Ygritte’s little game. She shoots off at her top speed, brushing past Ygritte as she does so. She dives downwards and sees in her peripheral vision that Ygritte is following. She then turns upwards, barely avoiding kicking some Gryffindor kid in the head. Then she takes a sharp left and stops. “And Wilde almost ends up in Snow’s lap. Pity Jon that fantasy won’t happen today.” Theon taunts over commentary. Daenerys sees Jon blushes heavily. She looks back to Ygritte and sends her a wink before flying to the opposite side of the arena.

Then she sees it, flying right by the Headmaster’s head. Ygritte notices it as well, the pair of them go racing towards the teacher’s stand. Then it shots leftwards just before they reach it. They both whip their brooms in that direction. Daenerys isn’t sure who sends the Bludger their way but they both duck the thing and continue their chase. It flies around the Hufflepuff goalposts, and between the other players and general carnage, the snitch disappears. Daenerys barely reacts to Obara flying in front of her and smashing the Bludger away, saving Daenerys and knocking the Quaffle out of the Hufflepuff chasers’ hands, allowing Arianne to collect for Slytherin. Daenerys gets the message and flies back to the edge of the game. 

It takes what seems like forever before she spots the snitch again, the score by this point is 130-120 to Hufflepuff. It’s high above the middle of the pitch. She shoots upwards towards the snitch, as does Ygritte. The snitch once again zig zags across the arena trying to shake them off. They’re head to head, both only an arm’s length from the snitch. The snitch drops almost straight down, and they follow. It’s near the ground when it once again shots upwards. Daenerys almost goes shooting into the ground but is able to follow, as Ygritte, but neither does it very elegantly.

The snitch starts flying towards the Slytherin section. Both chasers are almost fingertips away from their prize. Suddenly Ygritte bails out of the chase, stopping abruptly. Daenerys understands why a Bludger is hurtling towards her. She blocks out Yara’s shouts to move. Her instincts take over and she remembers the flames from her dream. That strength allows her to clutch the snitch in her fingers.

Then the Bludger collides with her, it strikes her in the upper abdomen. All the air in her lungs is knocked out of her and she hears a snap upon impact. She flies clean off her broom. She hears shouts from most of her own team and housemates as she falls. She prepares herself for the impact with the unforgiving ground, but she halts in the air just before touching the ground, then she gently falls to the ground.

Not that it matters because Daenerys has forgotten how to breathe. She can’t draw breath into her lungs. Her vision is slightly blurred and there is a ringing in her ears. She registers Yara land next to her first. She thinks that Yara’s apologising but Daenerys can’t tell if it’s for being the one who sent the Bludger or for not sending it away. When she figures out that breathing thing again and her senses return, she gives her captain a weak grin and lifts her hand to show that she caught the snitch.

“Stormborn has the snitch! Slytherin wins!” Theon shouts over commentary and the Slytherin section erupts in celebration. Yara helps her up and unlike the first game doesn’t lift her up onto her shoulders after Daenerys lets out a groan. She definitely has a broken rib or two. But her adrenaline helps her ignore the ache when she breathes.

The rest of the Slytherin team arrived on the ground with them and most of their housemates. The team is brought into the centre of the pitch, where the Headmaster gives hands Yara the Quidditch cup, a giant silver cup with four handles, each with two ribbons; one silver and one green. Once again, Yara declares a party in their common room to a giant clear.

Daenerys is so caught up in all the celebrates, she doesn’t notice Sansa storming up to her. She only notices the other girl when Sansa’s fist collides with her arm. “Ow Sans, I just fell from the sky and now you’re hitting me.” She whines rubbing her arm.

“That’s why I’m hitting you, you maniac!” Sansa replies pulling Daenerys into a hug. She quickly stops when she hears Daenerys groan in pain. “Are you alright?”

“She’s fine, Sansa. It’ll take more than a Bludger to take her out.” Margaery says with a grin. “Right, Daenerys?”

“I’m just a bit bruised, nothing that won’t heal,” Daenerys says smiling, ignoring her probably broken ribs. She doesn’t want Sansa to worry. Sansa rolls her eyes and smiles back at her.

“That may be true, Miss. Stormborn, but I’d still go visit the hospital wing after the celebrations if I ever you.” They hear from behind the girls. Daenerys quickly realises that the Headmaster is looking at them.

She nods. “Will do, Professor.” She doesn’t really want to go, it’s not really all that bad. However, the look that Sansa gives her basically means that she will be going to the hospital wing later.

He hums at her answer. “That was a brilliant catch, both on your part and on mine.” He says with a smirk; Daenerys quickly realises that it was the Headmaster that caught her fall with some type of spell. “Enjoy your celebrations.” He moves to walk away from them. He turns back just before they can leave, “Oh and girls, please stop trying to open those doors. They will open when the time is right.” They all stand looking at him in shock. “Have a good night.” Then he laughs and walks away from them.

* * *

The rest of the year flies by. They go end up stop trying to open the doors as the Headmaster told them to do, despite basically already giving up a couple of weeks before the Quidditch game. The end of year exams put a dampener on everyone’s mood. Sansa, Daenerys and Margaery quickly turned their energy to not failing their first set of magical exams so that they can get to their second year.

Thankfully they all pass ever exam. To no one’s surprise, Margaery comes top in the year in Herbology although Joffrey complains for days that Professor Tyrell just put her marks up. To Sansa’s surprise, she comes top in transfiguration, charms and the history of magic (that was probably because she had read all the books in their research on the door and unlike her friends, she retained the information). Daenerys ends up to everyone’s surprise (not Sansa’s), getting top in Defence in the Dark Arts. That one really set off Joffrey, he complains that she cheated for the rest of the year. Sansa couldn’t be prouder of herself and her friends, she mostly blames the fact that they spent so much time in the library researching which meant they actually did their homework to the best of their ability, unlike most of the year.

The end of year feast is a lively affair, Slytherin doesn’t win; Ravenclaw win the House Cup but at least it wasn’t Gryffindor. The Great Hall is covered in Ravenclaw banners, but Sansa can’t really care all that much. Everyone is laughing and enjoying their last moments in school before the summer. Sansa weirdly isn’t looking forward to summer, sure she won’t miss the mountains of homework, but she’ll definitely miss Daenerys and Margaery.

That feeling of depression carries to the Hogwarts Express. Unlike, at the beginning of the year, Sansa isn’t sat with her brothers and Theon, but she’s able to escape them to sit in a compartment with just Daenerys and Margaery. “You’ll both write, right?” Sansa asked her friends as they near London. They both agree that they will.

The train pulls to a stop and they are ushered off the train. Margaery is the first say goodbye, seeing her mother and father. Sansa is happy that Margaery became their friend, she didn’t like the girl at the beginning but after the opened-up Sansa couldn’t imagine not being friends with Margaery Tyrell. She leaves with a sly smile on her face with Sansa is definitely going to miss.

She parts with Daenerys once they get to her mum and dad. Daenerys gives her a smile and Sansa can never not smile back at her, “I suppose this is goodbye.” Dany says rubbing the back of her neck.

“Only for a couple of weeks. Plus, you’re staying at Winterfell for a week before we get back to school.”

Daenerys looks down at the ground and tries to keep smiling at her. “Yeah, only a couple of weeks.” Sansa just pulls her into a tight hug. “Bye Sans.” She says pulling out of the hug.

“Bye Dany.” Then the silver-haired girl disappears into the crowd. Sansa is really going to miss Daenerys, just seeing the girl walk away makes Sansa’s heart hurt. She just really hopes that Dany is alright this summer, some aspects of that girl’s life are still a mystery to her. Sansa just hopes that if everything isn’t alright that Daenerys will tell her, she couldn’t bear the thought of anything bad happening to Daenerys.

She feels her father’s hand on her shoulder and looks up to see him smiling at her. “Good year, kiddo?”

She looks up at her father and smiles at him. “Great year, dad."


	2. Year 2

Normal kids loved summer; during the summer, kids didn’t have to go to school and could spend the whole day playing with their friends or really anything they wanted. Daenerys hated summer; she missed Hogwarts like crazy. She missed playing Quidditch. She missed doing magic and learning all about the crazy things in the Wizarding World. But she mostly missed her friends, Sansa and Margaery. After spending basically all her time with them at school it was jarring to once again be alone. They exchanged letters over the summer, but it wasn’t the same.

Since summer began, she was counting the days until the Starks would pick her up, Sansa had already clarified a time and that she’d with coming with her father. Daenerys had worried that Sansa would retract the invitation, but in every letter, Sansa would put another thing she wanted to show Daenerys when she visited.

The Septas didn’t really care when she told them that she was leaving, they never liked her. Daenerys wasn’t sure whether it was due to her various magical mishaps when she was younger or if it was because she didn’t really believe in the Faith, it was probably a bit of both. She was leaning on the wall of the orphanage waiting for Sansa and her dad when one of the Septas come up to her, “Will you be returning before next summer?”

Daenerys smirked at her, “Don’t worry, sister. I’m staying at school for as long as possible.” The women glared at her for a few moments before walking off muttering insulting things under her breathe. Before Hogwarts, she was constantly thrown between foster families. It would be alright for a while, something weird would happen because of her magic and they’d throw her back to the Septas. Daenerys knew that the Septas were always as happy to see the back of her as she was them.

At exactly 5 pm, Sansa and her father showed up. She expected them to show up in wizarding robes but instead, Mr Stark is dressed in a simple grey suit and Sansa in a summer dress, if Daenerys didn’t know better, she’d think they were just two normal muggles. Daenerys can’t stop the grin appearing when she sees her best friend for the first time in weeks. Sansa basically runs at her and throws herself at Daenerys, then she tries to try to hug her to death.

When she pulls back, they’re both grinning at each other. “I’ve missed you so much,” Sansa tells her.

“I’ve missed you too.” Sansa quickly drags her towards Mr Stark who is smiling kindly at her. “It’s really nice to see you again, Mr Stark. Thank you so much for inviting me to your home.” She tells him trying to not blush.

“It’s really no bother, Daenerys.” He says kindly and Daenerys smiles at him. “Everything all set?” Daenerys nods at him. “Then let’s get going or the floo networks will get rather busy.”

“The floo what?” Daenerys asks Sansa in a quiet voice. The other girl smiles at her and starts explaining how they’re going to travel across the country with a simple pinch of powder and a fireplace.

* * *

Daenerys suppressed the urge to vomit when she came out of the Stark fireplace, she much preferred flying to that. Sansa is already waiting for her with a megawatt grin on her face. “Welcome to Winterfell,” Sansa tells her gesturing to the room around them.

She’s about to respond when she’s tackled by a large animal. She hits the ground with a thud whilst the animal is pinning her to the ground. Daenerys looks up to see a large grey dog staring down at her, then it starts licking her face. “Sansa, a bit of help?” She asks trying to shield her face from the dog, trying not to actively try and annoy the beast who could easily eat her. 

Sansa tries to drag the large husky off her but is unsuccessful. “Arya! Get your stupid dog!” Sansa shouts towards the door. Lucky just at that moment Mr Stark appears and quickly gets rid of Nymeria. Sansa quickly helps her up, “Are you okay?”

Daenerys wipes away the dog spit from her face with the sleeve of her shirt. “At least it didn’t bite me.”

“I’m going to kill Arya,” Sansa promises her, Daenerys doesn’t really mind what happened, but she knows that Sansa will use any excuse to argue with her sister. Daenerys has already heard about the feud between the sisters, from what Sansa’s told her it’s clear that they’re like night and day.

“No, you won’t, young lady.” Mrs Stark says walking into the room. She smiles at Daenerys, “It’s lovely to see you again.”

“You too, Mrs Stark.”

When Daenerys looks at Sansa, she’s still pouting and is looking at her mother. “But, mum…” Sansa whines drawing out the sentence.

“Sansa, it’s fine. No harm, no foul.” She tells her friend with a shrug, trying to stop her friend from pouting. Sansa looks at her for a few moments before huffing and accepting defeat.

“Now how about you show Daenerys around whilst I wrangle your siblings, then we’ll sit down for dinner.” Mrs Stark tells her daughter, trying to keep Sansa from murdering her sister.

Sansa grabs Daenerys’ wrist and takes her away from Mr and Mrs Stark. She’s muttering about how Arya gets away with everything and how unfair things are, Daenerys just nods along with her friend. She quickly finds out that Winterfell is massive, she knew that the Starks were an old pureblood family, but she didn’t expect this, the place is basically a castle. Her friend quickly turns the conversation from Arya to what they did throughout summer and to the things that letters couldn’t express.

When they return to the dining room, another dog is sat waiting for them. Daenerys quickly learns that this dog is Lady, Sansa’s dog, and it is probably the best-trained dog Daenerys has ever met. Sansa is wearing this stupid grin on her face when she sees the two interacting and Daenerys’ stomach is doing somersaults in response.

Robb and Theon quickly arrive into the room with Greywind following them, Sansa had already told Daenerys that Theon basically lived with them by this point. Robb smiles at them, Theon more smirks but Daenerys is pretty sure that his face is stuck like that sometimes. “Hey Daenerys, how was your summer?” Robb asks her.

“It was alright, I guess.” She answers with a shrug.

“Heard Nymeria jumped you. You should consider yourself lucky when I first brought Theon over Shaggydog tried to take a clump out of his arm.” He says with a hit of amusement. Theon doesn’t look as amused.

Sansa scoffs, “At least Rickon isn’t really old enough to properly train Shaggydog.” She adds still clearly sore about what happened earlier. The pair then go into a squabble over who’s the worst owner Rickon or Arya.

Theon nudges Daenerys with a smirk, “You’ll get used to it. If a pair of Stark children aren’t arguing you know that something is up.”

“How long does it usually last?” She asks him as she’s pretty sure that Robb and Sansa could do this all day.

He shrugs, “Either until someone intervenes or one of them storms off.” He then rolls his eyes after about minute of Robb and Sansa squabbling and decides to sort it out for themselves, “Hey knuckleheads, can you just both agree that both Rickon and Arya are awful owners and call it a day?” That ends the argument, with both the Stark children blushing.

Just at that moment a girl, covered in dirt, comes running into the room and she sees Sansa roll her eyes at the girl. Daenerys can only assume that this is Arya, both from Sansa’s glare and Nymeria running behind the girl. She stops in front of Daenerys and looks her up and down a couple of times. Then she offers a hand towards her, “I’m Arya.”

“I’m Daenerys. Nice to meet you.” She says shaking the girl’s hand.

“Hey sorry about Nymeria, she’s just friendly,” Arya says, Daenerys can tell that she isn’t really genuine in the apology and that most likely one of her parents are forcing her to do it, but she accepts it none the less.

Sansa, however, isn’t as forgiving. “Your stupid dog could’ve hurt Daenerys.” She snaps and the two Stark girls glare at each other for a solid minute before Robb breaks it up.

“You know, I don’t get why your friends with my sister. You’re clearly cooler than my sister and you’re a member of the Quidditch team.” Arya says with a smirk on her face, she’s clearly trying to get a rise out of Sansa. She walks off before Daenerys can say anything back to explain why Sansa is the best friend anyone could ask for.

Daenerys quickly turns to her friend who is glaring holes in the back of her sister’s head. Robb and Theon quickly sneak away from them. “Sans, you know that I don’t think that, right?”

The red-headed girl looks at Daenerys, “You don’t?”

She shakes her head, “Of course I don’t think that and if anyone asks, you’re the coolest person I know.”

“Thanks, Dany.”

* * *

Sansa can’t believe how quickly the last week went, she loved having Daenerys stay with her. They fully caught up, she got to introduce her best friend to her whole family. Her parents seemed to really like having Daenerys at Winterfell, definitely more than they liked having Theon. She hoped that they could at least do this next year. Almost within a blink of an eye, they were back at the platform waiting for the Hogwarts Express.

Her mother and father gave them all hugs goodbye, and her dad made her promise to be nice to her sister as this would be Arya’s first year at Hogwarts. Sansa just hoped that Arya wouldn’t be sorted into Slytherin, she couldn’t handle having to spend more time with Arya than necessary. Also, her sister would most likely embarrass her in front of everyone in her house if they were sorted into the same one.

On the Hogwarts Express, her and Daenerys were able to shake her siblings and find an empty compartment, they’d agreed with Margaery to meet on the train. Sansa couldn’t wait to see the other girl; they were meant to meet up in Diagon Alley, but Margaery hadn’t been able to make it at the same time as them.

Margaery appeared just before the train set off with a smirk on her lips and everything quickly falls back to normal, almost like summer never happened. Their conversation flows easily, and she catches up with Margaery, who had a much more exciting summer than her and Daenerys did. The Tyrells spent most of the summer in the French Riviera.

The train arrives at Hogwarts and they are ushered off the train. Sansa sees her sister going off with the first years with Jon showing her exactly where to go, Sansa just hopes that Arya doesn’t do anything stupid before she’s even sorted. The three of them follow the rest of the students to the enchanted carriages which take them up to the school.

When they walk into the Great Hall, it is once again prepared for the feast. They go over to the Slytherin table and sit down. Margaery and Daenerys go off into a conversation about Quidditch when Sansa notices Joffrey looking at her. He smiles at her kindly and Sansa smiles back at him, there is no point holding grudges over last year anyway.

Their small moment is broken by Margaery who notices Joffrey. “Why the hell is Baratheon smiling at us?” Margaery asks glaring at Joffrey, who rolls his eyes and turns back to his friends when he notices.

“Maybe he wants to end that feud which you guys have with him,” Sansa suggests naively.

“That will be the day,” Margaery replies with a smirk.

Sansa wants to argue that they shouldn’t hold grudges and that it would be much easier if everyone just got along. However, the doors to the Great Hall open and the first years enter the hall. Sansa watches as their sorted into their different houses, she breathes a sigh of relief when Arya is put into Gryffindor. Sansa does feel slightly left out as all of her siblings are in the same house. At least she can get to be her own person outside of her family and she couldn’t do that if she was in Gryffindor. Also, she never would’ve become as close with Daenerys and Margaery if she wasn’t in Slytherin.

* * *

In the third week back, Joffrey approaches them in the common room. Daenerys can’t understand why he is coming near them, Margaery is sharing that idea whilst Sansa, who’s been talking about ending the blood feud for weeks is smiling at him. He is alone without any of his goons, who look as shocked as her and Margaery that he was walking over to them.

He looks nervous as he approaches them, it’s clearly an act. He is smiling, a weird smile that looks out of place on his face. “I want to apologise for my previous behaviour.” He says trying his best to sound genuine, Daenerys doesn’t buy it for a second.

“Have you hit your head?” Margaery asks, clearly in the same mind as Daenerys.

He looks slightly annoyed for a few moments but then he gets back that smile. “I understand your hesitation, after all, I acted terribly last year. I’ve spent all summer regretting my actions and after a lot of self-reflection I’d like to apologise.” He says to them; Daenerys is sure that he’s been rehearsing his little speech for a while. She wonders how many times he had to say it in front of a mirror. The more confusing thing though is why he's doing it. What does he want?

She looks at her friends expecting them to be as unconvinced as her, Margaery is wearing a matching expression, but Sansa is smiling at him eating up his every word. “What exactly are you sorry about?” Daenerys asks leaning forward wanting to hear him say it.

“For calling you horrible things regarding your blood status and all the awful things I’ve said about Margaery’s family. I’ve seen the error in my ways and won’t be saying such vile things again. I feel absolutely terrible about it; those views have no place in our society.” Again, it all seems rehearsed. Even worse he is constantly talking about himself and how he feels in his apology, not that Daenerys is surprised.

“If we accept your apology will you go away?” Margaery says with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s all I want.”

“Alright, apology accepted,” Margaery tells him being about as sincere as Joffrey has been throughout this whole thing.

Joffrey’s beady little eyes turn to Daenerys. She sighs and accepts his apology; she really doesn’t want to talk to him any longer than possible. He once again smiles, especially at Sansa, then walks away back towards his friends. Daenerys still can’t figure out why Joffrey would want to apologise to them, he clearly enjoys his little jokes.

“I wonder what that little weasel wants by apologising,” Margaery remarks, her eyes are trained on him watching as he arrives back to his friends, who clearly have no idea what just happened.

“Maybe he is actually sorry,” Sansa suggests getting slightly defensive over the whole thing. Though, Sansa does always love to see the best in people. It's one of the many things Dany loves about Sansa.

Margaery rolls her eyes, “Sure, Sansa.” She says sarcastically. Daenerys quickly changes the subject back to their schoolwork before the pair can get into an argument.

It becomes clear why Joffrey apologised after the Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match. During the match, Daenerys and Loras had collided both with their eyes only on the snitch. Daenerys had been able to catch it and won the game. However, the other seeker was given a dislocated jaw from Daenerys accidentally elbowing him in the jaw. She’d just been able to grab his robes from keeping him from falling off her broom. Loras was quickly taken to the hospital wing. Professor Tyrell, Margaery, Renly and most of the Gryffindor team went with him, Daenerys joined them and, despite Daenerys blaming herself, no one else did. All the students were kicked out of the Hospital wing before curfew by the school’s matron and after some still lingered, that command was reaffirmed by Professor Tyrell. Daenerys basically had to drag Margaery away whilst Robb did the same for Renly.

When they re-enter the common room, everyone is celebrating their victory over their rivals. Daenerys tries to dodge Arianne’s hug, but she can’t and finds herself swept up into the celebration. She spots Margaery laughing at her, it’s good to see that her friend isn’t too worried about her brother. Yara basically throws a shot of Firewhiskey down Daenerys’ throat, clearly already having a couple herself. It burns all the way to her heart and she almost chokes, amusing Margaery even more than before. It also definitely makes Daenerys feel queasy.

After that whole experience, they go looking for Sansa. They find her talking to Joffrey alone in a less crowded area of the common room. Sansa’s cheeks are as red as her hair and she’s laughing at everything he says. Daenerys can just about overhear what he says next, “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Daenerys expects Sansa to tell him no. Sansa has been kind to him since he apologised two months ago but Sansa is just a nice person, there is no way she wants to date that greasy creep. “I’d love too.” Daenerys feels like freezing cold water has been thrown over her as Sansa answers. Also, she’s pretty sure that she’s about to throw up, either from Sansa’s answer or the Firewhiskey.

* * *

Sansa was the happiest she’d ever been. Her schoolwork was going great, Daenerys and Margaery were the best friends anyone could ask for and Joffrey was the cutest boy she’d ever met, and he was dating her. Sansa chose to ignore the hesitation which her friends and siblings had over her and Joff’s relationship, but she knew that they’d eventually come around to the idea and see how great he really was. Sure, Daenerys and Margaery seemed to scatter in the wind whenever Joff came to sit with them, but it was just a matter of time before they accepted him, they were just being overprotective.

Joffrey was sweet and charming and nothing anyone said could convince her otherwise. It was clear that he was her prince and they were going to be together until the end of their days. It had only been about two months, but Sansa was completely head over heels for him. She’d not told him yet, but she knew that he’d say it straight back to her.

Her happiness was scattered one Saturday afternoon, a couple of weeks after they returned from Christmas break. When Margaery sat her down to talk. She’d taken her to a secluded part of the school grounds, a place they discovered back in their first year. She looked at her friend waiting for her to explain why she’d dragged her out here.

“Okay, before I start, I need you to promise you will hear me out and won’t storm off,” Margaery says and by the tone of her voice, she clearly isn’t joking. Sansa resists the urge to roll her eyes and agrees. “You need to break up with Joffrey.”

It was safe to say Sansa didn’t take that conversation well. Here was one of her best friends telling her to ruin the best thing that ever happened to her! Not that Sansa should’ve expected anything else from Margaery, Joff had been warning her back her all year. She usually brushed off his claims that all the Tyrells were all backstabbers or anything else awful he called them. But here Margaery Tyrell was stabbing Sansa right in the back. In her anger, she lashed out at Margaery and said some truly awful things, then stormed off.

The thing which hurt, even more, was how Daenerys ended up taking Margaery’s side. Well, Dany didn’t at first, instead trying to help resolve things. But after Sansa told Joff about what happened, he ended up calling Margaery a bunch of names and the word “Blood Traitor” was used. Then when Daenerys called him out on it, he called Daenerys a “Mudblood”. Later on, when Sansa ended up defending him. The words Daenerys said before she left still haunted Sansa, “You know what if you want to choose him over the friends who really love you be my guest. I’m done watching you try to rationalise his behaviour.” Sansa hadn’t spoken to Daenerys and Margaery since.

It wasn’t that Sansa agreed with Joffrey about the whole pureblood stuff but that was just how he was raised, and it wasn’t his fault. He only said all that stuff out of anger, he didn’t really mean any of it, he was a good person. Why couldn’t her friends, or ex-friends, see that? Sansa ignored the tiny voice in the back of her head doubting her, Joffrey had to be the one she had it all planned out. She knew that they’d get married, have babies and live happily ever after.

But one thing was for certain, Sansa was miserable. She missed her friends, and no one was on her side about all of this. Her siblings all agreed that Joffrey wasn’t good enough her Sansa and even claimed that he wasn’t a good person deep down. That meant that she was no longer talking to her siblings since.

The worst part about it all was that she still had to see Daenerys and Margaery, she still saw them doing everything that the three of them would usually do but without her. Margaery and Daenerys both laughed together and acted like Sansa was never even their friend. The only person Sansa had left was Joff and he had to be enough.

* * *

Daenerys really missed Sansa, yes, she was angry and yes Sansa was in the wrong, but Daenerys still missed her like crazy. She could tell that Margaery felt the same way. But pride kept them both from talking to Sansa and it wasn’t like either of them had anything to apologize for. It was Sansa in the wrong here not them, they weren't the ones who insulted their friend. 

The thing which tore Dany up the most about the argument was that Sansa took Joffrey’s side. In the beginning, she understood why Sansa was angry but what she couldn’t understand was how Sansa could rationalise Joffrey calling her a Mudblood. Dany didn’t understand how Sansa could take his side over hers, she knew that if she ever had to pick, she’d always pick Sansa in a heartbeat. But maybe Sansa didn’t care about her as she Daenerys did about Sansa. That piece of information stung.

The dynamic between her and Margaery was different without Sansa there. It reminded her of when they first became friends last Christmas but now there was someone clearly missing. Daenerys had still ended up spending the Easter holidays at Highgarden with Margaery and her family. If she thought the Starks were rich, she had no way to prepare for just how rich the Tyrells were. Highgarden was, without doubt, more beautiful than Winterfell, with its pale white walls and lush gardens. Also, the weather was a lot nicer.

The Tyrells were also nice. Of course, Daenerys already knew Loras and had heard stories from Margaery, but it was nice to put names to faces. Willas, Margaery’s oldest brother, was kind and the quietest Tyrell sibling, Daenerys wonders if that due to his bad leg (“he was knocked off his broom during a game of Quidditch” Margaery explained later on) or if he was always that way. Garlan makes up for his brother’s quietness and he asked Daenerys what she makes about those doors he told Margaery about in their first year. Margaery’s parents are as welcoming as the Mr and Mrs Stark, but Mace is a lot plumper than Ned ever was.

It was a nice break from Hogwarts and having to continuous see Sansa being Joffrey’s doormat. But it was also a reminder that Daenerys would probably have nothing like this in her life. She was an orphan. She didn’t have parents to ask how her day went, or brothers who picked on her or even a sister who she bickered with constantly. No, Daenerys had no family and probably never would.

Ever since the big fight, Daenerys was experiencing weird dreams, but they didn’t really feel like dreams at all more like someone else’s memories. It was more flashes. The fire and blood were a recurring theme, the dragonglass door also appeared. Also, a handsome man with silver hair and violet eyes who didn’t look to different than her kept on telling her “ _Wake the Dragon_.”

She also saw flashes of the doors closing with the same man closing them. She heard a man screaming _“Burn them all!”_ over and over again then the whole room flashed green. She saw a man draped in a grey cloak dropping someone off at an old building in a great storm and a voice whispering, _“Remember who you are."_ She saw dragons flying high in the sky telling Daenerys to fly, to join them, to become one of them, but Daenerys couldn’t fly. Then the sorting hat once again asking her what side her coin had landed on. She also saw the doors once again and the voice asking, “ _What is your destiny?”_

She hadn’t told anyone about the dragon dreams. They’d bush them off as just dreams like Daenerys usually did, but there something in Daenerys telling her to she’s missing something. She still hadn't gone back to the doors, their headmaster told them to stay away and so that's what they did. She'd decided to stop trying to explain the weird things which happened to her a long time ago, anyway.

“You need to make up with my sister.” Arya Stark says one afternoon when Daenerys is alone in the library. This wasn’t the first time one of the Starks had asked Daenerys about what was happening between her and Sansa, Robb and Jon asked before the Easter holidays. However, she hadn’t expected Arya to be the first one to actively getting involved.

Daenerys gave the younger girl a weird look, “How this is any of your business?” Daenerys asked turning her eyes back to her charms textbook.

Arya grabbed the book and closed it shut. “Because she’s my sister and despite what everyone thinks we do love each other. I don’t really know what happened between you guys but…”

Daenerys cut her off, “Exactly you don’t know what happened, so stay out of it and give me back my textbook.” She snapped grabbing her textbook back.

“Arya?” She heard someone say, their voice timid and clearly confused. Daenerys knew who it was but didn’t dare look up from her homework. She always crumbled when she looked into those blue eyes and she wasn’t ready to swallow her pride just yet. Gods she wished Margaery was here, the other girl had more self-restraint than Daenerys ever had.

“Good you came,” Arya said jumping up from her seat next to Daenerys. She then walked over to Sansa and the two began to mutter, clearly arguing. “See ya later, Daenerys.” The first year told her with a smirk before happily walking away from them, clearly proud of herself. 

Silence hung heavily between them. “I didn’t ask her to do that,” Sansa told her breaking the awkward tension between them. This was probably the first time since she meet Sansa that things were ever awkward between them, the first time that conversation didn’t come easily to them.

“I know,” Daenerys replied, still not allowing herself to look up.

A few silent beats passed through them. “I’m sorry.” Daenerys eyes did flash up at that. She saw Sansa looking at the floor fiddling with her tie. “I shouldn’t have let Joff call you and Margaery such awful things, you know that I don’t agree with him, right?”

Daenerys rolled her eyes, “I know that, Sansa.” Of course, she didn’t think that Sansa cared about the whole blood supremacy thing, the other girl wasn’t cruel enough for that. It was more because Sansa never stuck up for her, the fact that her best friend never once was on her side.

“I asked Joff to not do it again and he hasn’t, he was just angry that Margaery was trying to break us up.” And there was Sansa rationalising Joffrey’s behaviour again.

Daenerys scoffed and replied, “Margaery was just looking out for you.” Then she turned her eyes back to her textbook, nothing had changed.

“I know,” Sansa muttered like she was kicked puppy. Daenerys almost wanted to forgive in that second, she was a sucker for those blue eyes. “I need to apologise to her for hurting her by calling her all those mean names.”

Daenerys sighed and turned her gaze back to Sansa. “You know what hurt more than all of that, the fact that you always take his side. You always believe him over everyone else.” She was done with this conversation; nothing had changed, and she didn’t need to upset herself over this anymore. Daenerys scooped up her books, then she stood up to leave the library.

Just as she was about to leave Sansa grabbed her arm, “Dany, wait.” Their eyes once again meet. “Can’t we just start over?” Sansa asked, her voice was barely a whisper.

Daenerys sighed, “Say sorry to Margaery first and I’ll think about it.”

* * *

And that’s what Sansa did. At first, their friendship wasn’t as smooth as it once was, it had been months since they were actually friends but slowly things went back to normal. The only annoying thing was the fact that Sansa was still with Joffrey, but at least she called him out on this bullshit every once and while now, that was good enough for now.

The last weeks of term flew by, Slytherin once again won the Quidditch cup after they beat Hufflepuff. Their second-year exams were hard, but they got through them after all and got pretty good results. As the term came to an end and everyone prepared to go home something was still bugging Daenerys.

Her dreams were still as vivid as usual, but that stupid door kept on appearing and that voice, she’d figured out it was female, was still whispering “Wake the Dragon”. Daenerys still didn’t understand what any of this meant but every time she was near the hallway that led to the doors, she would hear the voice in her head telling her to go to them.

So, on the night before they were meant to go home, Daenerys woke with a start in the middle of the night. In her dreams, she saw the same handsome man with silver hair transform into a dragon and fly off with a she-wolf with a winter rose crown on its head. Then she appeared in front of Visenya’s doors and the female voice whispered in a low voice, _“Fire cannot kill a dragon.”_ Then the large black doors swung open with flames erupted from within, Daenerys woke. Her skin was burning up and there was a layer of sweat covering her body.

She looked to the sides of her to see that everyone else in her dorm room was still asleep. Daenerys half considered waking up Sansa or Margaery to ask them about the dreams, but she hadn’t told them anything yet so why start now? It was easier to figure this out alone. So, she grabbed her coat and put on some shoes, then snuck out of the room.

She didn’t plan on ever leaving the Slytherin Dungeon, but her feet carried her forward. Soon she was standing in front of the doors. She hadn’t actually been here since last year, but she didn’t need to familiarise herself with it as she’d almost seen them every night since.

Running her hand down the doors, she felt the heat from within and wondered if they really did contain the flames from her dreams. “What does wake the dragon mean?” She muttered, her hand still on the door. When her eyes travelled up the door, she saw more writing on the door appeared to her, _Blood of Old Valyria, Heir of the Conqueror, The Unburnt._

Before Daenerys could even wonder what the hell of that meant, she heard a voice from behind her. “Out for a midnight stroll, Miss. Stormborn?” Daenerys spun and took her hand away from the door. The headmaster chuckled at her shock, “I suppose you didn’t expect to be found here, after all, most don’t even know they exist.”

Daenerys turned back and saw that the writing was gone. “What are they?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest. If anyone would know anything about the doors, it would be the headmaster. Then after a beat, she asked another question, “What does all that writing mean?” When she asked that question, she saw something click in the headmaster’s head and he muttered something very low shaking his head.

His mixed matched eyes then turned back to her, “Come with me, Stormborn.” His tone was serious, and Daenerys soon began to worry if she was in trouble. The walk to the headmaster’s office was silent, the caste was eerily quiet at night. Daenerys had tried to get him to explain but he brushed her off quickly telling her to be patient. 

He didn’t speak again until they were in his office, but that was only to tell her to hold on her a few moments. It was a large circular room with many windows and portraits of what Dany could only assume to be the previous headmasters and headmistresses. The sorting hat also there, staring at her. “Has your coin landed yet, dragon spawn?” It asked reminding her of the first time she was connected to dragons.

“What does that even mean?” She asked the hat who seemed to chuckle but didn’t answer her.

“What does what mean?” The headmaster said waddling back into the room, there was a large book in his arms. It landed onto his desk with a thump and he sat in the large chair behind it.

He motioned for Daenerys to sit down and she did so. “Professor, am I in trouble?” She asked and in response, he just chuckled.

“No, Daenerys, you aren’t in trouble and even if you were what could I do to punish you, you’re going home tomorrow.” He said with a shrug. Daenerys frown deepened with that knowledge, she wasn’t happy about leaving school and she wouldn’t call the orphanage home. She didn’t know if the headmaster noticed her dismay at leaving, but he continued none-the-less. “I think this might answer some of your questions.” He said pushing the book towards her.

The book was bound with black leather and had a gold clasp holding it shut, there was a faint red thread weaving throughout it. When she opened the first page, she saw the words “ _Fires of the Freehold_ ” in large swirling letters. “How could this help?” She asked flipping through the first few pages.

“It’s about the Valyrian Freehold, it might yield some answers about that door and other things you're probably wondering about.” He explained. “After the break, come and find me I might be able to answer more of your questions.”

Daenerys closed the book and looked back up at the Headmaster. “Why are you doing this for me and no one else?”

He had this faraway look in his eye when he answers her question “There was only one other person I knew who could see the words on that door. I made a promise to him and I think by giving you this book I might begin honouring that promise to my old friend.”

“Who was your old friend?”

The headmaster didn’t answer this time but instead said, “Just don’t lose it, I fear it is the only one of its kind.” He then stood back up and moved to leave his office. However, just as Dany began to leave with the book in hand, he added, “Oh and please don’t ever try any of those spells.”

Then he left her alone with just the book and her thoughts. “Goodnight, dragon spawn.” The hat told her as she left the office, more confused than she was when she entered it. What did she have to do with Old Valyria? Or the door? Or this mysterious friend that the headmaster had? Mostly, what did any of this have to do with her?

* * *

It both felt like yesterday and an eternity since the three of the last sat in this carriage on the Hogwarts Express. Sansa thought about all the things that happened this year, she’d finally met her prince and she knew one day she’d end up marrying him. She’d fallen out with her friends and while that sucked at the time, it only made them stronger than before. She’d once again got top of her class in Transfiguration and Charms which would make her parents proud. All in all, it was a good year for Sansa.

When her eyes turned to her friends, first to Margaery. It was harder to get Margaery to fully forgive her than it had been Dany, but after Sansa apologised profusely and after a bit of time, they were back to normal. She’d never truly been able to figure out what Margaery was thinking behind that smirk, that Sansa was sure of, but she knew that Margaery was as true a friend as any.

Then she looked over at Dany who was staring out of the window, clearly zoned out from their conversation. She’d been quiet all day, although Sansa guessed that was due to Daenerys not wanting to go back to the orphanage, not that Daenerys wanted to talk about it. That was one thing that sometimes annoyed Sansa about Dany, she wasn’t the most open about her life before and outside of Hogwarts. It was hard to understand what her best friend was going through when she wouldn’t even tell her.

She knew that Daenerys didn’t have any family, that she didn’t know who her parents were. She knew that Daenerys had never really had a home. She knew that Dany hated the Septas that ran the orphanage and that they didn’t like Dany in turn. That piece of information Sansa couldn’t fathom, who couldn’t love Daenerys? Part of Sansa hoped that Dany’s parents were out there somewhere looking for her, that somehow they’d lost their daughter and that they were travelling the world to find her, but Sansa knew Dany well enough to not share that particular thought with her.

There was also the fact that Dany was clearly hiding something from them. There was something clearly bothering her, even Margaery agreed. She’d asked her what was bothering her, but Dany had just brushed her off citing that she was worried about the Quidditch match at the end of the week. She hadn’t asked after that; when Dany was ready, she’d tell Sansa everything and until then Sansa would make sure that she felt safe enough to tell her things. Yes, it did hurt that Daenerys was hiding something from her but for Daenerys sake, she didn’t let Dany see the fact that she was hurting her.

Her and Margaery were in a heated debate over what was better lemon cakes or chocolate frogs (Sansa was totally right, she’d have you know) when Daenerys interrupted them, “Do you guys know what happened to Rhaegar Targaryen?” Her eyes were still following the rain droplets running down the windows.

Sansa and Margaery looked at each other confused before Sansa decided to answer, “My dad says that Robert Baratheon, Joff’s dad, caught him near the Trident. The duel they had was legendary, but Robert ended up defeating Rhaegar then he dragged him Azkaban, he’s been there ever since.” Sansa said trying to remember what her dad had once told them; he didn’t like speaking about the war against the mad king.

“Didn’t he kidnap your aunt Lyanna, Sans?” Margaery asked her, although both their eyes were still on Daenerys who still hadn’t looked away from the window, clearly in deep thought about something.

“That’s why dad and Robert declared war on the Targaryens.” She heard Daenerys faintly mutter something about a dragon and a she-wolf with winter roses, but her friend doesn’t care to elaborate any further. “Dany, why ask about Rhaegar Targaryen?” Sansa asked putting her hand on Dany’s arm and for the first time, Daenerys looked at the both of them.

After a few moments, Daenerys shook her head and smiled at them, “It doesn’t matter, just a stupid dream.” Then Dany quickly changed the subject back to what was the best type of sweet. Then for the rest of the train home, the three of them laughed and had a good time. Although, Sansa was pretty sure this wouldn't be the last time she heard about Dany's dreams.

When the train pulled up at the platform, the three of them got off the train and grabbed their things. Sansa officially finally meet Margaery’s parents, something she was meant to do over the Easter holidays if they didn’t fall out, but the Tyrells don’t seem to hold anything against her. Once they hug Margaery goodbye and make promises to write, but also meet up the week before they go back to school, they let her go.

As Sansa and Daenerys walk towards the Stark clan, Sansa says, “You know if you wanted me to I could ask if you could just stay at Winterfell all the time like Theon.” This wasn’t the first time she’d said this to Dany, but her mother had asked how long Dany was staying with over the summer and implied that Dany staying with them permanently would be okay. Plus, her parents liked Dany a lot more than they ever liked Theon.

Daenerys had been previously watching Robb, Theon and Jon mess about in front of them with an amused grin on her face, but she quickly turned her eyes back to Sansa. “Sansa-“ Daenerys said and from her tone, Sansa knew that she was going to give the same answer as always. However, Sansa also knew that Dany just didn’t want to be dependent on the kindness of others.

“Just think about it, okay?”

“Okay.” Daenerys agreed and it was a step in the right direction. Sansa knew that Daenerys didn’t really have any family, but Sansa hoped that one day that Daenerys would begin to view her as family. Then they arrived at the Starks. They gave each other a smile before Sansa pulled her into a tight hug. When they pulled away, they didn’t need to say anything to the other, their eyes conveying everything that they needed to say.

Then Sansa once again watched Dany walk away and slowly fade into the crowd. She was already counting the minutes until the next time she got to see the silver-haired girl. Then she followed her family out of the train station herself and back home to Winterfell. This was going to be a long summer.


	3. Year 3

Daenerys was sat leaning against the trunk of an old weirwood tree close to the orphanage. She had the book which Professor Lannister gave her open in her lap, she was close to finishing the book. However, she’d gotten through most of the history part, it talked about how the Valyrian Freehold took control of the Wizarding World using their dragon magic but also how the great empire fell after their Seven Flames destroyed all the Dragonlords. Well, almost all the Dragonlords as only House Targaryen survived. The rest of the story was familiar to Dany, then a hundred years later Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys used their Valyrian dragon magic to conquer everything. The spells that the Dragonlords used could only be used by those with dragon blood running in their veins, like the Targaryens. However, no wizard had effectively used dragon magic in over a century. All the Dragonlords were dead and their spells useless.

She was looking through the spells when she saw an extract about a particular one. _Dracarys_. _Dragon fire, the flames produced by this is spell can be hot enough to melt stone and steel. The flames are different colours for different castors. Some say that the most powerful are able to conger a flame dragon themselves, legends say that Aegon the Conqueror flame dragon was so well known they named it Balerion the Black Dread. It is the most common spell the Dragonlords used and by far the deadliest in the hands of the right user **.**_

Daenerys muttered looked down at the spell in question in fascination, wondering what it would look like in action and muttered, “ _Dracarys_.” If she had been paying more attention to her surroundings, she would’ve noticed the smouldering grass under her hand, but too engrossed in the book she didn’t. Instead, Daenerys flipped to the next page.

She’d also learnt about the spells that sealed the doors at Hogwarts. It was common for the Dragonlords to lock their belonging in vaults just before their deaths and only their true heir could open them. That explained why they were still sealed; the doors were waiting for their rightful heir. It explained the writing on the doors, they wanted the one who fulfilled their prophecy. They were most likely waiting for the true heir of Aegon the Conqueror. However, the book didn’t answer why Daenerys, a random muggleborn girl could see the writing.

Just as Daenerys finished the book, she realised what the time was. She quickly scrabbled to her feet and ran back to her room to finish packing before Sansa and her dad got here. As she was frantically packing, Dany knocked off one of the boxes off her shelf, the contents spilt all over her floor. Dany swore under her breathe and went to go and pick them up. The last thing that she had to pick up was the silver dragon pendant she’d been left with on the orphanage’s steps almost 14 years ago. She ran her fingers over the necklace, each of the dragon heads had a small red ruby where the eye was meant to be. When she was younger Dany used to wear it, every day thinking that she’d been left with it so that when her family eventually came back, they’d know which one she was. However, after Dany lost all hope of that and had been dumped back at the orphanage again, she hid the necklace away and never thought about it again.

However, then a Septa knocks on her door telling her that Mr Stark and Sansa are here to pick her up, without thinking about it, Dany shoves the pendent into her pocket and closes her trunk. Then she walks out of the orphanage to finally see her best friend again.

She had thought about Sansa’s offer about living at Winterfell and had agreed that she’d try out basically living with the Starks over the holidays. So, if her parents still didn’t mind, she’d actually come and stay with the Starks permanently. Mr and Mrs Stark had said that they would happily make it permanent when they came to pick her up but Daenerys still wanted them to be sure as Dany doubted that they’d actually want her to stay with them permanently when all was said and done.

Somehow, they all fit into the single train compartment. Sansa had hoped that she’d be able to sneak away from her brothers and sister on the train, but there were no other free compartments so Sansa, Dany and Margaery were squeezed into a compartment with Jon, Robb, Theon and Ygritte, Jon’s new girlfriend. Sansa didn’t mind them four. It was more the fact that Arya and her two friends, Gendry and Hot Pie were sat with them too.

To make matters worse the only thing anyone could talk about was quidditch. Although it would be even more annoying if Dany didn’t look ridiculously cute and Robb’s face wasn’t the shade of his house colours. “I love my brother, but we clearly have the best seeker in the school,” Margaery added wrapping her arm around Daenerys’ shoulders, ignoring the fact that Ygritte was another seeker. Sansa couldn’t help but agree though, Dany was the best in the school.

Before Ygritte could respond, Theon (who Sansa knows hate Quidditch) added, “Don’t even try to compare yourself, Wilde. If your taste in guys is any indication, your judgement is clearly impaired.” Then he turned to Robb, to end the argument, “As the guy who watches every game but gives no shit about it, the team who have just won two straight cups are clearly the best.”

Sansa couldn’t help but giggle at the shock on Robb’s face. “Theon, you turncoat!” Robb said once his senses had returned to him.

Theon just shrugged, “Hey, Waters, why is your hand on Arya’s thigh?” Theon asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. Sansa knew that Gendry wouldn’t dare even touch her sister on a normal day, never mind whilst Robb and Jon sat in the same stuffy compartment as them. Once again, Theon was just trying to entertain himself by winding up her brothers.

It worked, of course, Jon and Robb’s eyes turned murderous. It took Gendry almost breaking down in tears for Theon to reveal that he made the whole thing up, although from his laughter he clearly didn’t care. Sansa turned to her friends and rolled her eyes. “Why aren’t we with your brother, Marg?” Sansa asked trying to ignore her siblings.

“Because the last time I was in a compartment with Loras and Renly I was scarred for life.” She replied coolly just as Ygritte and Theon began making fun of Jon about how much time he spends on his hair. Sansa could hear her sister and her weird friends whispering something about the forbidden forest.

Daenerys decided to change the subject, “Which electives are you guys taking?” That idea Sansa had given considerable thought to, the three of them had already agreed to do Care of Magical Creatures together but she wasn’t sure about the others.

“Divination, who doesn’t want to know the future?” Margaery said with a sly smirk on her lips.

“Divination is a bunch of hogwash,” Robb said butting into their conversation. “The only reason why people take that class is to ogle at Professor Melisandre whilst she spouts nonsense.” Sansa couldn’t help but agree, there was no such thing as real prophecy, the whole north knew that.

“Yeah, and her _nonsense_ is great,” Theon added smirking and winked at them. He clearly wasn’t referring what she said by his tone of voice. Margaery and Dany sniggered, whilst Sansa just rolled her eyes; she’d know Theon for years now she was used to his crude remarks.

“Dude, not in front of my sisters.” Robb protested knocking his shoulder against Theon’s. This broke up Jon and Ygritte’s quiet conversation in the corner, much to their displeasure (and Theon’s pleasure). The four of them quickly began a conversation of their own, allowing Sansa to turn back to her friends.

Margaery just shrugged and Dany spoke up, “I was doing some reading over the summer, the only reason why the Targaryen family survived the doom was that one of them had a prophetic dream.” She told them.

“And where were those prophetic powers when the Targaryens were destroyed.” Sansa rebutted, she didn’t want her friend believing in rubbish like prophecy, Dany was too smart for that. However, Sansa soon softened when she noticed Dany’s frown. Sansa hated seeing Dany sad. “Maybe there is some truth to prophecy, who knows. Plus, you guys might find divination fun.”

“What about you, Sans?”

“I’m thinking about taking the Study of Ancient runes.” She saw both of her friends pull a face at that, “What?”

“You’re such a nerd, Stark,” Daenerys said clearly teasing her.

“You won’t be complaining when I’m helping you with your transfiguration homework, Stormborn.”

* * *

Everything was pretty normal for Hogwarts since they got back (well if you call attending a magical school normal). The first few weeks went by without anything out of the ordinary. The only change in Dany’s life was that now Margaery was on the house quidditch team with her as one of their previous chasers had left school last year. It was nice having her friend on the team and it meant that Daenerys wasn’t the youngest on the team (even if it was only by a few months). Yara was still slightly insane, but Dany began to view her captain's slight madness as comforting after a while.

She’d also gone to the Headmaster as soon as she could to get more answers but instead, he just swapped her book for another one. This one was about dragon magic in greater detail, he once again made her promise not to try any of these spells. She’d sighed and went off to read this new huge tome. Did he really want to help her after all or was he just distracting her?

Her new classes were different and fun, although everything seemed to get much harder this year. Luckily, Dany was friends with two of the smartest people in her year. Margaery still had no problem making sure they passed Herbology, although by now she was pretty sure that the Queen of Thorns was going to pass them no matter what by this point. Magical Creatures was fun, even if they were keeping them to the basics, Dany was secretly hoping that they’d get to learn about dragons this year.

However, in her third divination class things took a weird turn. Her and Margaery were sat across from each other gossiping, whilst their Professor rambled on about things she saw in the flames. After her first few lessons, she began to agree with Sansa that divination was complete rubbish, or at least, that the Red Woman had no clue what she was talking about. However, Daenerys did understand Theon’s point about Melisandre’s _nonsense_ being great. Also, it was, without doubt, her easiest class.

As they were packing away, Daenerys accidentally knocked her teacup off the table, and it shattered into a million pieces. Luckily, it was only her, Margaery and Melisandre left in the room, so she didn’t make a complete fool of herself in front of the whole class. Swearing under her breathe, Dany reached down to pick up the pieces, but in her hast, she ended up slicing open the palm of her hand.

When her professor noticed the blood on her hands, she began to fuss over it and took the bloody hand into her own. A strange chill passed through Daenerys body and her professor’s eyes slide into the back of her head. “ _When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, the dragon’s true heir shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to wake dragons from stone_.”

Daenerys stared blankly at her professor expects some explanation over what just happened, but Melisandre just shook her head and looked back at the cut on Daenerys’ hand like nothing had happened. “I’d get something to clean this up, I’m sure Miss Tyrell will be more than happy to accompany you.” Then she basically pushed them out of the classroom.

It wasn’t until the door swung behind them that Margaery turned to her, “What in seven hells was that?”

Dany who was still staring at the blood on her hand was still trying to figure that out for herself. _Wake dragons from stone_. That phrase was eerily familiar to the things she kept on hearing in her dreams. She should probably talk to the headmaster about this, or at least check the book he gave her. Dany then looked away from her blooded hand and said, “I think that was the first real prophecy she’s ever given.”

* * *

After the incident in divination, Daenerys finally told them about all of her dreams and the books which the headmaster was giving her. Sansa had been busy fussing over the cut on Dany’s hand during the first part so really only caught the broad strokes of what Dany told them. However, she stopped when Dany began to explain everything, she learnt over the summer using the books and how the weird _prophecy_ that Melisandre gave matched with Dany’s dreams.

Sansa could see that it was a slightly weird coincidence but really what did any of it mean? _Wake dragons from stone_? Is this dragon’s heir meant to literally wake a stone dragon? That’s stupid. No most likely the Red Woman was just messing with Dany and Margaery to make them pay attention in her class. Also, the criteria for this dragon’s heir was so vague. Anyone could be born amidst salt and smoke if you thought about it for long enough.

She had told her friends what she thought about it, but they weren’t so easily persuaded back to logic as Sansa hoped. However, she was in luck as they both ever quickly distracted by the Slytherin verse Gryffindor game coming up this weekend and the subject of stone dragons wasn’t brought up again.

She had planned to sit next to Joff at the match but he’d decided to not come due to him needing to catch up on his schoolwork, she knew that he was still sore about not making onto the team but there was only one spot open and Yara picked Margaery. However, next year she knew that it would be Joff’s year.

Instead of sitting with Joffrey, Sansa had decided to sit with her parents and Rickon. Sansa watched as the two teams entered the field with Theon giving each team member a nickname as he went. First came out the Gryffindor team dressed in scarlet red and gold. Of course, Theon rattled off the names with Robb being called the young wolf, Jon the white wolf (he’d been threatened to be taken on commentary if he called Jon the bastard wolf one more time), Loras the knight of the flowers, and so on and so forth.

Then the Slytherin team emerged, Yara leading them as the Kraken, Margaery as the Rose of Highgarden, and lastly, he announced Daenerys as the Silver Queen. Her eyes didn’t leave Daenerys as she flew through the thunder of noise around her like it didn’t even affect her, although Sansa mused that she was Stormborn. “Sansa?” Rickon said pulling on her scarf, she looked down at her little brother with a smile, “Are Robb and Jon going to win?”

Sansa looked back over to her silver queen with a slight smirk on her lips, she’d never bet against Dany and she wasn’t going to start now. “No, Rickon, they’re not.”

The game itself was intense with Theon having to give up his jokes to actually tell them what was going on. The various balls were flying across the arena at a near unbelievable speed, and the snitch seemed more elusive than ever. It was clear that both teams had upped their game this year, the new Slytherin front like consisting of Margaery, Arianne and a seventh-year boy was more fluid as it had been last year. Obara and Yara seemed even nastier this year. Then Dany’s flying seemed to have improved once again.

However, Robb was on the top of his game in the Gryffindor goal clearly not wanting to lose another game to Slytherin after losing three times in a row. Jon’s shooting was also on point and Loras was matching Daenerys movement for movement. Clearly, both of the house teams were pumped up for this year’s quidditch cup.

The game was neck and neck, then she saw Daenerys get this mad look in her eyes. She’d seen Dany get this look in her eyes more than once but there was something about quidditch that seemed to pull it out of the other girl more often. Without any warning, Daenerys went hurtling towards the ground and Loras followed without much hesitation, “Looks like Stormborn and Tyrell have seen the snitch.” Though, from where Sansa was sat, she couldn’t see any glint of gold in front of the seekers.

With every moment, they both got closer to the ground. “Pull up, Dany.” Sansa kept on muttering as she watched in horror as her best friend got closer and closer to the ground. She prayed to both the new gods and old that Dany would be okay, there was no way she could stop before she hit the ground. However, neither seekers stopped.

Then adeptly, just before she hit the ground Daenerys stopped. She was mere inches from the ground and Daenerys hoovered in place. However, Loras ended up crashing into the pitch with a thud. When she looked over at Margaery’s brother, she saw that he was clearly winded, but the brunt of the impact was felt by his now broken broom. Whilst the Slytherins cheered knowing that the Gryffindor seeker couldn’t continue, Sansa, let out a breath of relief. “I’m going to kill her,” Sansa muttered as she felt her heart leave her mouth.

After that, it didn’t take long for Daenerys to catch the snitch easily as she didn’t have any competition for it and Sansa’s prediction came true. _Maybe she should teach divination_ , Sansa thought with a roll of her eyes. “I have to say I haven’t seen a better seeker at Hogwarts since Rhaegar Targaryen.” She heard one of the parents say from behind her.

It didn’t take long for Sansa to find both Dany and Margaery, they were both checking on Loras. By the time he got there he was laughing about the fact that it meant his dad had to actually buy him a new broom now. He was commanded by his grandmother to go to the hospital wing to get himself checked out, which Renly had no problem escorting him to. She heard Olenna praise both of her friends just before she herself left.

Sansa stormed over to Daenerys; she couldn’t believe that Dany would do something so dangerous. Did she have no regard for her own safety? “You. Are. A. Maniac. Daenerys. Stormborn!” She said punctuating each word by poking the other girl’s shoulder. Then Dany gave her an apologetic smile and it was impossible for Sansa to stay mad at Daenerys for any longer. So, instead, she pulled the other girl into a tight hug. “Don’t scare me like that again.” She whispered into Daenerys’ hair.

She let Daenerys’ arms encircle her midsection as she returned the hug. “I won’t, I promise,” Daenerys whispered back. Sansa knew that there was no way Dany could keep that promise but it was the thought that counted at least. Although, she still couldn’t bear the thought of what would happen if Daenerys actually ever got hurt. Once they pulled apart, Sansa turned to Margaery and congratulated her on a great game. Then the three of them went back to the common room for the celebration.

* * *

It was a pretty normal day when Daenerys life got turned onto its head. It was a normal Sunday night, the three of them were tucked away in one of the many corners of the common room doing their homework due in for the next day. Daenerys was quickly writing up her essay about the Andal invasion and how it affected magic.

Her eyes turned to Sansa who had her pen stuck between her teeth as she was re-reading her potions work. She was in sweats and a slightly oversized hoodie. The dim light of the fireplace behind them was illuminating Sansa’s hair making it look like it was on her hair was live flame. Daenerys in all her fourteen years hadn’t seen anything so beautiful.

_Fuck._

_I’m in love with Sansa Stark._

That realisation hit Dany like a bus, the air was completely knocked out of her lungs and her heart almost stopped beating for a couple of seconds. After her initial panic, Daenerys took a deep breath and everything confusing about Sansa seemed to click right into place, like a jigsaw puzzle. Why Sansa always had her heartbeat out of her chest. Why she enjoyed seeing nothing more than Sansa’s smile. Why she felt ill whenever Sansa talked about Joffrey.

Sansa’s eyes flashed up to meet hers and Sansa, not realising the revelation which Daenerys just had, gave her a small smile before looking back at her paper. Yeah, there was no way Daenerys could deny that she was in love with Sansa after that.

It’s safe to say that Daenerys didn’t finish that essay until breakfast was, she was desperately scribbling her conclusion with a piece of toast in her mouth. She ignored Sansa’s inquiry into how she didn’t finish it last night, she also ignored the way her heart squeezed when Sansa talked about how Joffrey taking her on a date to Hogsmeade on their visit their next weekend.

It was the Hogsmeade weekend when Margaery finally asked her what was up. She knew that Margaery had been wanting to ask all week but had clearly realised that it was something to do with Sansa. When Margaery finally approached her, Daenerys was lying sideways on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how she missed it for all this time when the Tyrell girl flopped down next to her. “Okay, what is going on with you?”

Daenerys knew that it was only them in the room. Plus, she had to tell someone about this, or she’d explode. “This might sound insane but IthinkImightbeinlovewithSansa.” She muttered quickly still looking upwards. 

Margaery paused for a few moments, clearly think what was best to say next or trying to figure out what she said. “Let’s try that again but a bit slower.”

The silver-haired girl sighed deeply, “I’m in love with Sansa.”

“Is that all?” Margaery asked and Daenerys could hear the smirk on her lips. She snapped her head to look at her friend in complete shock. How wasn’t Margaery shocked about this? Margaery rolled her eyes, “Don’t act so shocked, it’s so obvious you’re in love with Sansa. Or at least it is to me.” Daenerys had only just figured out about her own feelings how did Margaery know.

“Does Sansa know?” Daenerys asked panicked.

Margaery literally laughed in her face at that question, it took her a few moments to compose herself. “There is no way on earth that Sansa Stark knows your in love with her.”

“How do you know that?”

Margaery once again rolled her eyes, “Because she’s even more oblivious than you are.” Then Margaery jumped off the bed and offered a hand to Daenerys. “Come on, let's go buy far too much chocolate and we can eat your problems away.” Then Daenerys let Margaery pull her to her feet and then went to join the rest of their year at Hogsmeade.

It didn’t take them long to catch up with everyone and get into the village. However, their plan of avoiding Sansa on her _date_ with Joffrey didn’t go so well. As soon as they stepped into Honeydukes (the Hogsmeade sweet shop) to do exactly what Margaery had said when they saw Sansa was already inside. Luckily, Margaery quickly got the message and they went somewhere else.

After about an hour of wandering the wizarding town, they finally decided to call it a day, Dany’s mood not really improving. “Why am I so stupid?” Daenerys complained as they were walking back up to the castle.

Margaery, who had been listening to her complain for the whole day, finally decided to actually give her opinion on Daenerys’ love life, “You’re not stupid, anyone with two working eyes could see the connection which you share. I’ve known you’ve been in love with Sansa since first year. Sansa realise that she feels the same. It’s just she’s been dreaming about going to Hogwarts her whole life, meeting some cute boy with a famous last name like her own and living happily ever after with him. She just needs time to shake that ridiculous notion.” Margaery told her.

Dany already knew that, of course, Sansa had mentioned those same dreams to her once upon a time. “How are you so sure of that, Marg?”

Margaery chuckled, “Because I have two working eyes.”

Once they passed the Quidditch pitch they noticed some people playing a simpler version of Quidditch, with just the Quaffle. When they got closer, they noticed that the people playing were Robb, Jon, Ygritte, Arya, Gendry and Yara, with Theon watching them from the sides eating various different sweets.

It didn’t take long for the group to notice them and ask them to play. As soon as they entered the pitch, Robb said, “I call Stormborn.”

“Woah, no way. I get both of them, they’re on my team.” Yara countered as her feet touched the floor.

“Yara, let Robb have your apprentice. He deserves to win at least once.” Theon said with a smirk. Robb blushed and pushed Theon.

It was Jon who came up with the diplomatic way, saying that neither of them should get them. So, they followed Jon’s idea of having it be the four eldest students verse the four youngest. Playing this version of quidditch was different but still fun, though that was mostly because they weren’t trying as hard.

Daenerys wasn’t about to forget about the fact that she was in love with someone who’d probably never love her back and start really enjoying herself. But the bubble burst when Daenerys noticed Sansa coming back from her date with her hand in Joffrey’s. She did smile and wave at them but made no move to join them instead of following Joffrey back inside. Before Daenerys realised that she was in love with Sansa, she never liked seeing Sansa with him. But now that she knew, it felt like a sucker punch.

She made some half-hearted excuse about wanting a drink and flew back to the ground. Her eyes followed Sansa’s retreating figure and sighed. “This helps,” Theon said handing her a shot of something, which Daenerys could only assume to be Firewhiskey. He rolled his eyes at her confused expression, “As the expert on being in love with a Stark sibling who doesn’t feel the same, take the shot it helps.”

“Wait, what you’re in love with a Stark?” Daenerys whispered in shock. Theon rolled his eyes at her and motioned to Robb. The more she thought about it, it did make complete sense. They were clearly very close and kind of reminded Dany of an old married couple sometimes. Although, Sansa had told Dany that Robb was currently dating someone in his year called Jeyne. Though Dany had never seen Robb with his girlfriend, he was always with Theon.

She looked him up and down before taking the shot guessing that he probably knew what he was talking about. It burnt as it went down and after she recovered, she asked, “How long?”

Theon shrugged and took a shot of his own, “Probably fell in love with him somewhere between first and second year, didn’t realise it until third though.”

“You haven’t told him?” Theon looked at her like she was mad for a few moments. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“I wouldn’t be too worried; Sansa is almost more emotionally intelligent than Robb. She’ll figure out soon enough that she’s far too good for that little twerp. If you ever need any advice, you know where to find me.”

* * *

Despite what Sansa would have you thinking, her relationship with Joffrey was no longer perfect. She kept on telling everyone that everything was great because she knew that it would be one day, it had to be. But, Joff clearly didn’t think so. He was always slightly mean but never to her but lately, he’d been calling her stupid and pathetic whenever she did anything slightly wrong.

Their Hogsmeade date was meant to get them back on track but it just made everything worse. Sansa had been worried about Daenerys all week, she’d been acting weird and nothing like her normal self. When she mentioned that she was worried about her best friend on their way back to the castle, Joffrey just scoffed and said, “It’s all that muggle blood, she’s bound to be weird. Stop acting so stupid.”

When she defended her best friend and ended up slightly insulting Joffrey in her defence of her best friend, he did something she never thought he’d do. He slapped her across the face. Sansa’s own hand went to her cheek as she recovered from the sting of the slap and the shock of what he actually just did. He did apologise and Sansa did accept it. She knew that he wasn’t that type of person and that he’d never do it again.

He was slightly better for the rest of the term, acting how he used to around her when they first started dating. However, after they got back from their Christmas holidays, everything for much worse. He brushed off their dates and would sometimes never show up saying that he forgot or when he could be bothered, he’d come up with some lame excuse.

It was the weekend before the Ravenclaw-Slytherin Quidditch match when everything went to hell. Sansa was sat in the library doing her homework, whilst Joffrey had his feet up on the table next to her. It was the first time in a week that Joffrey actually wanted to spend time with her and what was he doing? Joffrey was complaining to her about how Yara Greyjoy was obviously the worst captain Slytherin House ever had as she hadn’t put him on the team. He also claimed the only reason Margaery beat him for that new chaser spot was that her grandmother was the head of their house.

Sansa couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Yara was a great captain, she’d attended enough of the practices to know that the whole team looked up to Yara. She’d also attended the tryouts and knew that Margaery deserved to make the team more than he ever did. “Isn’t your uncle headmaster?”

Speaking had been a mistake. Usually, when Joffrey was in one of his moods, she just let him rant out all of his anger. But she was still sore about him standing up last weekend, so found herself contradicting his rant. Also, she had a lot of time to think over the term and she wasn’t as sure as she once was about their relationship. His eyes turned murderous as they looked at her. “What’s that meant to mean?” He asked between gritted teeth.

“Just that if anyone would get preferential treatment around here wouldn’t it be you?” She really shouldn’t have added that in hindsight. She should’ve just told him to forget it and agreed with his absurd ideas about why everything wasn’t his fault.

He didn’t justify her with a response, he just hit her across the face. “You stupid girl. I’m the best thing that ever happened to you and you treat me like this.” Sansa wasn’t really listening to him, her tongue ran over her lip and she could definitely taste her own blood. “The only reason why I’m even with you is that my mother demanded me to. I don’t love you. You’re a stupid, silly girl.”

He moved to hit her again, but his whole body froze in place. She looked up to see Daenerys with her wand pointing at him. From her facial expression, it was clear that she was furious, her eyes were ablaze with pure rage. She also noticed Theon near her with a similar angry expression. She saw Daenerys mutter another spell under her breathe sending Joffrey flying across the room.

Joffrey was whimpering on the floor when Daenerys moved to jinx him, but Sansa quickly reached her best friend and told her to stop. She quickly asked Theon to also put down his wand, which he did after a few moments. It took Sansa forcibly moving Dany’s face away from Joffrey to get her to calm down. Once she was sure that her best friend wasn’t about to kill her soon to be ex-boyfriend, she turned to a still cowering Joffrey. “We’re though.”

All of them did end up being thrown in front of their head of house once a teacher heard about what had happened. Sansa, herself, didn’t get any punishment. Joffrey got away with it because he ended up in the hospital wing and the headmaster asked Olenna to easy on Joffrey to keep his sister from taking his head off. Theon, despite not being really involved, ended up getting a week of detention, Sansa guessed that was mainly just to Professor Jamie following his sister’s orders.

Daenerys ended up getting the same punishment as Theon, plus another week on top of that as she’d been the one to cast the spell. That wasn’t all that bad of a punishment for using offensive magic outside of the classroom, but it meant much to everyone chagrin that Daenerys would miss the Slytherin-Ravenclaw match. It was clear to everyone that Professor Tyrell wasn’t very happy about that punishment.

When Joffrey found out, he was swanning about the common room like he owned the place. It only got worse once Yara was forced to put him on the team as Arianne had to fill in for Dany as the seeker. Though he’d been keeping his distance from them after Robb, Jon and Theon had cornered him once they heard what happened.

Sansa still ended up going to the match to support Margaery and her team. However, they did end up losing the match due to Joffrey’s wayward throw of the Quaffle that ended up hitting right at Arianne’s head mid-dive allowing for the Ravenclaw seeker to catch the snitch. From what Margaery told her afterwards, it most likely meant that they were out of the Quidditch cup as Ravenclaw had already beaten Hufflepuff last term. After Yara let everyone know that little fact, Joffrey stopped showing his face in the common room as much.

* * *

Daenerys was sat in the headmaster’s office, not for the first time this year. He had taken the book which she just finished from her and went back to his collection. She expected him to walk back out with another for her to read so that he didn’t have to deal with her questions. Daenerys had come to the realisation that he was just keeping her distracted to keep her away from those doors. She still hadn’t told him about the prophecy the Red Woman had given her (or whatever that was). When she tried, he brushed her off and gave her another book.

However, when her headmaster arrived back into his office, he wasn’t carrying any books. Instead, he sat at his desk and looked at her expectantly. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he broke the silence, “Well, do you have any questions for me, Miss Stormborn?”

Daenerys thought about it for a moment before she asked her most pressing one, “Why can I see the prophecy on the doors?” She had read that only those who could potentially fulfil the prophecy could see the prophecy.

He hummed in thought for a few moments, “My best guess is that somewhere up your family tree you have someone with the Blood of Old Valyria. The silver hair and violet eyes are a dead give away but seeing the prophecy almost confirms it.” He told her as he stroked his short beard. Everything began to make more sense now, why she dreamt of dragons and the door; it was because of her small drop of Valyrian blood. He then cracked a smile and said, “It also would explain that temper of yours.”

That took Daenerys back a bit, “I don’t have a temper.” She said hotly.

The headmaster chuckled, “You launched my nephew through a table.” Daenerys faced dropped, she’d conveniently forgotten that he was actually Joffrey’s uncle. He smirked at her, “Don’t worry, knowing that little bastard he deserved it. Cersei was never very good at reigning that boy in, it’s only gotten worse since he’s began to learn magic. Though, you don’t want to hear about my family drama.”

She cracked a smile at him, “From what Sansa and Margaery tell me, I kinda do.”

He waved his hand, “All the old wizarding families have things to say about each other. Rivalries here, alliances there. You’re lucky to not be apart of it if you ask me.” Daenerys swallowed the bitter thought that she’d rather have a family even if it was complicated. Luckily, the Professor continued, “Any more questions? Or anything else you’d like to tell me?”

From the look in his eyes, Dany could tell that he knew that she wasn’t telling him the whole truth. “Has Melisandre ever given a real prophecy before?”

“Prophecy is a tricky thing. Do people fulfil prophecy because of destiny or because they make it come true?” Daenerys thought about that and she couldn’t really decide either, maybe it was a bit of both. “Why has she given you a prophecy?”

He knew or at least suspected. “Back in October, it cut my hand and once she touched by blood, her eyes slid into the back of her head and she said something that sounded like a prophecy.” She then paused before reciting the prophecy that still haunted her dreams sometimes. _“When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, the dragon’s true heir shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to wake dragons from stone.”_

His eyes turned grave at that and she saw a memory flash before his eyes. “Born of the line of Aerys and Rhaella.” He muttered in a low voice, which Daenerys couldn’t hear. Maybe if she had everything would’ve become clear to her much sooner, but she didn’t hear him. His eyes then flashed up to her and he asked, “When were you born again?”

“The Septas guessed the 23rd October. Why?” Her headmaster didn’t answer that question, instead, he told her that she better head back to her Common Room as it was near curfew and left her. She could tell that he was clearly troubled and had come to some realisation, but she wasn’t sure what it was.

Later that night, Daenerys dreamt of the man in a storm. When he placed something on the step he whispered, _“One day you’ll know who you are, and you’ll wake dragons from stone. Live long and well, sweet sister.”_ Then he vanished into the storm as if he was never there. Who this man was Daenerys had no idea, but that question felt important.

* * *

Since her break up with Joffrey, Sansa finally felt free. It wasn’t until she got out of the toxic relationship that she realised that everything she was told about Joffrey was true, his mask had finally fallen. It wasn’t until she put him behind her that she realised the truth, that she was way too good for someone like Joffrey Baratheon (if that even his real last name). Yes, she still thought he was objectively handsome, but there was nothing attractive about his soul.

Convincing Jon and Robb to not kill Joffrey after they heard about what happened was hard and despite not caring what happened to him, she didn’t want her brothers getting expelled over it. However, after she told them about how Dany sent him flying and how the whole Slytherin house was still annoyed at him from the game, they decided that he could be left alone for now.

However, something had been bugging Sansa for a while and that was Dany’s new relationship with Theon. They had become weirdly close over the last few months and it annoyed Sansa to no end. When she asked her best friend about it, Daenerys just came up with some lame response and didn’t elaborate anymore. Then when she asked Daenerys last week if she liked anyone, you know normal best friend stuff, and Daenerys lied to her face saying that there was no one.

Now watching Daenerys and Theon interact together at Winterfell during the Easter break confirmed all her suspicions, Theon and Daenerys were secretly dating. The pair were sat together laughing about something. Sansa couldn’t take her eyes away from Dany’s hand on Theon’s upper arm and she didn’t like the way it made her feel.

“What are they laughing about?” Robb grumbled next to her, clearly feeling the same way about their best friends getting all touchy-feely in the Winterfell gardens.

Sansa whipped her head towards her brother. She hadn’t realised Robb was next to her as she was so transfixed on Dany and Theon. “You see it too?”

He nodded, “Do you think they’re-“ Robb paused for a few moments and swallowed hard, “dating?” He said as a shiver went down his spine.

Sansa didn’t want to agree with her brother, but she’d been thinking this for a while now. However, she couldn’t answer in her horror of the truth, “We can’t let this continue.”

“Agreed.”

“You can’t let what continue?” Jon asked as him and Ygritte walked up to them. Sansa, still not being able to bear the thought for too long, pointed towards Theon and Dany who were still laughing. _I make Dany laugh way more than Theon, he isn’t that funny_ , Sansa grumbled in her own head. “What you think they’re together, together?” Both Sansa and Robb nodded, both wearing matching frowns. “I see it,” Jon said clearly coming to the same conclusion as them.

Ygritte burst out laughing. All three Starks whipped their heads towards the girl, who was gasping for air between her laughter. “What’s so funny?” Robb asked both annoyed and confused.

It took Ygritte a few moments to compose herself, “You think that Daenerys and Theon are dating?” All three of them nodded. Wasn’t it obvious? Ygritte began laughing again, “And here I was thinking that Jon was the only one who knew nothing.” She said still laughing as she pulled Jon away from them, whispering that she’d explain once they were alone.

Later that night, Sansa was sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around Lady when Daenerys walked in. “Hey, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” She said sitting down next to her. Sansa did try to feel better about what she just discovered but couldn’t. This was her best friend, who she thought told her everything, and here Dany was having a secret relationship without telling her. Yes, Theon was like a big brother to her, but Daenerys still should’ve told her. “What’s wrong?” Daenerys asked once she saw the frown on Sansa’s face.

“You’d tell me if you were dating someone, right?”

The shock on Dany’s face at her question almost convinced Sansa that she was seeing things. “Of course.” Sansa wanted to believe Dany but then why did Dany keep on lying to her about why she was hanging out with Theon? However, Sansa decided to drop it for right now and just enjoy the rest of her break with her best friend. She also shoved the small voice in the back of her head telling her that Dany was hers. She wasn’t ready for that train of thought right now.

Sansa did almost drop it when Margaery had a similar reaction to Ygritte and asked if being oblivious was just a genetic thing. However, Sansa didn’t officially drop it until she caught Robb and Theon kissing in the library one week in May. It turned out that Theon was actually in love with her brother and not her best friend and Sansa couldn’t be happier for them. She now also understood why everyone thought Theon dating Dany was so funny when it was so obvious that he was in love with Robb. Sansa and Robb did swear everyone to secrecy about their theory though, they didn’t need the teasing that would come of it.

* * *

When Daenerys reflected on the past year, she thought about all she discovered about herself; she had some distant Valyrian ancestry, she was weirdly connected some strange prophecy about the heir of the conqueror and most life-changing she was in love with her best friend. This year hadn’t been eventful physically, but it definitely was mentally.

Unlike, last year on the train back home, Daenerys had been plagued with questions about Targaryens and the dragon magic they once possessed. However, this time she wasn’t and finally felt like this whole Targaryen thing was behind her and she’d never really had to think about it again. Yes, she was weirdly connected to a dragon prophecy, but she wasn’t going to actively think about it. Tyrion had said people usually fulfil prophecy because they want to, and Daenerys didn’t want to fulfil some weird prophecy that was connected to that Mad King.

So, despite all the things she had discovered this year, she wasn’t going to let it rule her life. Yes, she had some Valyrian blood but that didn’t really mean anything anyway. Yes, she was connected to a dragon prophecy but that was none of her business anyway. Yes, she was in love with Sansa but that wasn’t going to change anytime soon so why let it ruin her life anyway.

As the train stopped and the three of them got off. There was now an air of familiarity about it. They said goodbye to Margaery first, as always. Then both her and Sansa walked towards the Starks. “You still haven’t given us an answer, you know,” Sansa told her as they approached her parents.

“About what?” Sansa just gave her a look as they both knew what she was talking about. Daenerys had given a lot of thought over whether or not she’d live with the Starks permanently. She’d grown to love them all in their own way, but she still wasn’t sure they truly wanted her. That was despite, Mr and Mrs Stark continuously implying that they wanted her to. Sansa’s siblings were also doing the same, and Theon was almost begging her to so that he didn’t have to live in a house full of only Starks. Sansa didn’t imply anything, she downright told her that everyone wanted her to.

Throughout her life, Daenerys had been offered a place to call home and people to call family a million times over, but it never worked out. She’d given up faith a long time ago that she’d ever really had that in her life. However, when she looked into Sansa’s blue eyes Dany wanted to believe that maybe this time it actually would come true. She had to have faith that it would and so Dany answered, “Yes,” because she did have faith in Sansa Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't do this but I'm conflicted with who to pair Margaery up with. I'm set on all the couples above in the tags but anyone else is fair game if anyone has any suggestions. Thanks for reading and the support given. Year 4 should be up in a day or two.


	4. Year 4

Life at Winterfell was never quiet Dany soon discovered. Theon did warn her about living with the Starks and how she’d probably never know true peace and quiet, but she didn’t think he was being literal. Whether it was one of the numerous Stark siblings arguing with each other or one of the dogs barking, Winterfell was never quiet. Not that Dany minded one bit. The only bad thing about living in Winterfell was the weather, despite it being summer Daenerys still found it way too cold for her liking. She’d grown up near Sunspear after all. Despite the chill, Winterfell was still the warmest place Daenerys had ever lived.

It was strange how easily she got used to everyday life at Winterfell. Usually, Mrs Stark would make them all breakfast and had to send Robb every morning to go drag Theon out of bed and Jon always had to do the same with Arya. Sansa did tell her that waking up Arya had once been her job, but her mom got tired of starting her day hearing their bickering, so now she sent Jon. Then Mr Stark would go off to work at the ministry, he was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Then they’d all be given some type of chore to do before they were free to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. It was comforting to have that sense of continuity in her life for the first time.

If Daenerys wasn’t with Sansa, she was playing quidditch with Robb, Jon and Arya or she’d be with Theon (and usually Robb, the pair were attracted to the hip since they started dating). The funniest thing that had happened was when Robb admitted one night that he and Sansa believed that Dany and Theon were dating. When she first mentioned it to Sansa, she still chuckled when she thought about how Sansa’s cheeks were redder than her face.

It was the week before they went back to school when something was clearly wrong. It was a normal evening at the Stark household when a random ministry official arrived at the door with a grave expression. All of them were quickly sent upstairs whilst Sansa’s parents got the news. However, Theon came up with the genius idea to use magic to listen in on them, after all, he was seventeen now and above the legal wizarding age. They’d been able to get rid of Rickon by having Bran distract him, they’d already promised to fill Bran in later. The rest of them were all huddled around the strange ear which Theon had enchanted.

“Why are you here so late, Mormont?” Mr Stark asked clearly worried. Whilst, Mrs Stark offered the man something to drink, Jon quickly whispered to them all that this must be Lord Commander Mormont of the Night’s Watch, the guards of Azkaban.

“Thanks, Cat.” He said as Mrs Stark must’ve just given him a drink. He paused for a few moments clearing collecting his thoughts, “It’s bad, we’ve had a breakout.”

“How’s that possible?”

“Some fool put a new recruit on our high-security wing, by morning one of them was gone and the recruit was in his cell without his uniform. We didn’t realise until the guard didn’t check-in for his patrol earlier.” Mormont explained clearly annoyed at the situation which he found himself in.

The Stark siblings were all whispering wondering who escaped when Ned asked that question. “Who escaped, Mormont?”

“Rhaegar Targaryen.”

* * *

They were all stood waiting for the Hogwarts Express when Mrs Stark caught all of their attention. All of the Stark siblings, as well as Dany and Theon, turned to look at her. Sansa’s father for the first time wasn’t at the platform with his children, instead, he was at the ministry working 24/7 to catch Rhaegar Targaryen. Sansa could see the worry written all over her mother’s face as she spoke, “I need you all to be careful this year.”

Robb, being the eldest, spoke first, “Don’t worry, mum. There’s nowhere safer than Hogwarts.”

“I know that, but I can’t help but worry about all of you, especially with this being Bran’s first year and everything that’s happening right now.”

“I’ll look after Bran,” Robb said again with an air of confidence about him. When Sansa looked at the fierce protectiveness in his eyes, she was reminded of something her father had said once, “When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives”.

Her mum gave Robb a proud smile and then turned to the rest of them, “Just stay out of trouble.” They all agreed and Catelyn pressed a kiss to each of her children’s heads, before leaving with Rickon in tow. Sansa felt sorry for her youngest brother, Winterfell must be so lonely without everyone there. It was a cold place only made warmer by the people within it.

This time, thank the gods, Sansa and Dany were able to escape her siblings and meet up with Margaery and Loras. Sadly, Renly had graduated last year but from what Margaery said, he was now working as Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic under his brother Robert.

When the pair arrived in the carriage, Margaery and Loras were already in a heated discussion about something. “Why should they go to Dragonstone, it’s the most obvious place he’ll be hiding,” Margaery said with a roll of her eyes. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out who they were talking about.

Loras shrugged, “Renly says that Robert’s not slept since he heard, he’s searching the whole country for him.”

Both of their eyes turned to Sansa and Dany as the doors opened. Margaery sprang up from her seat and pulled them both into a hug. Loras gave them a warm welcome with a smile. Sansa could already see the head boy pin on his robes as he casually leaned back in his seat. Sansa had to admit it was weird seeing him without his significant other. It was cool that they were both head boy in their time, talk about a power couple.

Sansa’s eyes drifted to Dany, who gave her a smile in response. Sansa kept on doing that a lot and she wasn't sure why, or at least didn't want to know why. Then they turned back to Loras who’d asked her a question. After seeing the blank look on her face, he smirked and asked again, “What’s your dad been saying about the hunt for Rhaegar?”

“He hasn’t really mentioned it but he’s barely even home since everything went down. Although from the way my mum is acting it’s clear they aren’t close to catching him.” Sansa told them. Since that night, she’d only seen her dad once and he was rushing out the door with various files in his hands when she did. “Though, at least, Hogwarts is safe.”

Both of the Tyrell siblings gave each other curt looks. Before, Margaery spoke, “Is it? Half of the teachers were in his Kingsguard growing up.”

“I thought only the Mad King had one.” Sansa had always been told that at least.

Margaery shook her head, “Each Targaryen tended to create one for when they became head of the family, Rhaegar was no exception according to Gran.”

“Who was in his?” Dany asked leaning forward.

“Gran isn’t one hundred percent sure; the members aren’t really publicly known most of the time. She’s certain that the Lannister twins were part of it, maybe even the Headmaster but no one can be sure he spent the entire war in Casterly Rock.” Loras explained and Sansa couldn’t help feeling a bit sore at the fact that they knew more about the rebellion than her considering her father was an integral member of it. “Though, Renly says all of the former allies of the Targaryens have been extensively questioned and they have Hogwarts under complete surveillance there is no way he’s getting in.” He added with a shrug.

* * *

Daenerys woke with a start. It seemed with each year that passed, her dreams got more complex and confusing. She’d been dreaming about the doors and a bleeding star when she heard a voice whispering to her. This voice wasn’t the usual female one she got, no it was definitely a man’s voice. “Who you are?” The question kept on being repeated with each step before she was engulfed in the flames pouring out of the door.

She wondered if she should tell Sansa and Margaery about this new dream, but thought better of it after all, wasn’t it just a stupid dream. Dany knew who she was. She was Daenerys Stormborn, she was a 15-year-old witch, she was abandoned by her real family when she was a newborn, she was a student at Hogwarts, she was the Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team and she was the moron who was in love with a girl who’d never love her back. Daenerys knew who she was, it was just a stupid dream. Right?

Anyway, Dany had to shake all of those weird thoughts away because it was the Slytherin-Gryffindor quidditch match. Since it was both Loras’ and Yara’s last year both team captains were gunning for the cup in their last year. Somehow that turned Yara even more insane if that was even possible. Their practices were harder and longer than they’d ever been. No one complained, however, they all wanted to win it for Yara, especially Dany.

Everything was set for a barnburner of a match. However, the weather seemed to put a kink in their plans as the heavens opened just an hour before the game. By the time that each of the teams started the game, Dany could barely see the opposition goalposts, never mind the snitch. Not that Dany really minded, after all, she was born in a storm much worse than this.

Yara had told her to play it safe and keep near Loras throughout the whole game just in case he saw it before her. That wasn’t really a problem as Loras seemed to have the same idea. Dany could barely hear Theon over the thunder roaring in the sky. From what she could tell Slytherin were just about ahead, but it was a slim margin.

A couple of times, Dany had to quickly evade a Bludger flying at her due to the rain making it harder to see. It was also hard to any sharp turns due to the roaring wind. Then miraculously the skies cleared after about twenty minutes and the sun began to shine again. The entire stadium, including both teams, paused in confusion at the sudden change in weather.

However, Dany was soon snapped out of it when she caught a glimpse of the snitch hoovering close to the ground just near the Slytherin goalposts. She went hurtling towards it like she shot out of a cannon. Loras soon caught on, but she’d already had been closer and had the head start. However, the catch was complicated by the Bludger heading right towards her and how close it actually was to the ground.

So, Dany employed a trick she’d actually been taught this summer at Winterfell, Robb would grumble later about that. Daenerys’ ended up turning her body so about half of her body was actually off the broom, the trick was made much more difficult by the fact she could only do it one-handed. As she heard the Bludger fly past her ear, her hand reached out and captured the snitch between the fingers.

The Slytherin section, still half drenched, all got to their feet and cheered as they were announced the winners. Dany’s eyes were drawn to the forest to her right and she was certain that she saw a flash of silver from within. But her vision was obscured by her teammates pulling her into a hug. By the time Dany looked back, it was gone.

* * *

Everything in Hogwarts changed the next week. There was a sighting of Rhaegar Targaryen in Hogsmeade and the whole village was incomplete shutdown ever since with members of the Night's Watch and Aurors had searched every square inch but found nothing. They’d also searched Hogwarts extensively, Sansa still remembered when various different men all wearing black cloaks stormed into the Slytherin common room. Quidditch had been cancelled until Rhaegar was captured at the orders of the ministry, much to the outrage of the student population. There would also be an even stricter curfew and members of the Night's Watch were posted at all the entrances into the castle.

The entire student population was also dragged into the main hall and endured a very long speech from Commander Mormont about what they should do and shouldn’t do. As they walked out, she heard Joffrey boasting about how he was going to be the one to find Rhaegar and unlike his _father_ , he’d actually kill him. “Rhaegar Targaryen would kill you before you even thought of a good spell,” Margaery told him as the three of them walked past Joffrey chuckling and ignoring the various insults he threw at them. All three of them were so over Joffrey at this point.

Sansa wasn’t sure she’d ever heard one person be mentioned as much in one week as Rhaegar Targaryen was being mentioned right now. He seemed to weasel his way into every single conversation. Everyone had a theory about where he was hiding and what he was planning. Well, almost everyone, Sansa had noticed that Dany began to actively try to not talk about Rhaegar. Not that Sansa blamed Dany, it was becoming rather boring.

Although, Dany had become rather quiet as of late which was slightly confusing. Though, everything about Dany seemed to be confusing at the moment, that and frustrating. There were times when Sansa couldn’t stop looking at Dany, where she couldn’t pull her eyes away. Her best friend had always been beautiful, that was sure. But Sansa had only now just started noticing how much Dany had matured from that twelve-year-old girl she met on the train and for some reason it was deeply frustrating.

One thing that was more frustrating than the way Dany was making her feel, was the fact that they had to stay at the castle for Christmas this year. Her dad wasn’t home as he was conversing with the various different foreign ministries around the world to help find Rhaegar. Her mom and youngest brother had decided to go to her aunt Lysa’s, something Sansa never wanted to do. Her aunt Lysa was more insane than usual after her great uncle Bryndon had implied that Robin was a squib (a muggle-born to wizards) a few months ago. So, each of the older Stark siblings, along with Dany and Theon, decided it would be best to stay at the castle.

Christmas at the castle wasn’t the worst experience of her life, Sansa had to admit afterwards. It was different, that’s for sure, but also nice. It was nice getting to spend Christmas with their friends, especially with Margaery, Loras and Ygritte staying at the castle. Their parents had sent their presents to the castle as well, which was a nice touch.

Another nice thing was that the castle was pretty empty. There was only a handful of people left in their house still at Hogwarts, meaning that the Common Room was mostly theirs for the holidays. They were also able to eat their meals with the other houses, which made it feel more like home as she could sit with all her siblings. The whole experience was different but nice none-the-less.

* * *

She knew that she shouldn’t be doing this with everything happening, but it was the fifth time in a row where Dany dreamt of those doors and she was going slightly insane. So, under the cover of night, Dany snuck out of the bed breaking the very strict curfew. Then she started making the familiar journey to the doors, hopefully not getting caught on her way.

Her dreams had gotten even weirder of late if that possible. They were less cryptic, but she kept seeing locations, some she recognised and others that she didn’t recognise. Each time that same male voice kept on whispering to find these locations. Why the voice wanted her to go there she had no idea. When she reached the doors, Daenerys rolled her eyes when she saw that they looked normal. She walked up to them, pressing her hand to the heated surface. Why were they haunting her so much? “Why did Margaery have to show you to me?” Daenerys muttered in frustration.

“You would’ve found them anyway.” She heard from behind her and she recognised it instantly, it was the male voice from her dreams. When she turned out, she caught the sight of platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. Before her mind could figure out who it was, she heard him say, _“Stupefy”_ and a flash of red light, then her world went black.

When Dany awoke, she felt a soft bed under her and for a moment she thought it was all a dream. However, then her eyes opened, and she didn’t recognise her surroundings. She stood up with a start and got out of the bed she was in. Soon hit with a wave of vertigo, “Easy there,” She heard a voice said and someone guided her back to the bed. When she looked up, she saw the man from before. He handed her a glass of water and Dany eyed it with suspicion. “It will help.”

Only when she studied his face did Dany realise who this was. The man in front of her was Rhaegar Targaryen. The difference between him now and the man that was captured fifteen years ago was striking. His face was gaunter, his violet eyes duller and his hair was whiter than blonde in some places. He’d looked like he had aged really thirty years during his time in confinement. “You’re Rhaegar Targaryen.” She said trying not to be afraid, but this was a war criminal and the son of the evillest wizard in the last century.

He put the glass of water down the side and sighed deeply. “Am I.” She was shocked that he didn’t deny it, he walked over to the other side of the room and sat down near the fireplace. Despite all the stories she’d been told about the man in front of her, he didn’t look very threatening.

“Why am I here?” Daenerys asked as she searched her person for her wand.

Rhaegar then took it out of his own pocket and offered it to her. He smiled as he rolled it in his fingers, “Dragon heartstring, my wand had the same core.” He turned fully to look at her and Daenerys quickly took it. Why would he give her back her wand? “You can leave if you want, go tell those Nights Watchmen where I am, and they’ll drag me back to Azkaban if that’s what you want.”

“You’d just let me leave?” Daenerys asked in disbelief at what he just said.

“You’re not a prisoner here, Daenerys. Believe me, I know a thing or two about it.” It was clear from his facial expression and tone of voice that he wasn’t lying either.

“How do you know my name?”

He then gave her a smile, “I’m the one that gave you it.”

It took Daenerys a few moments to process what he just said. He named her. How was that even possible? What did that even mean? Maybe he’s just insane like his father. Daenerys knew that she should probably take him up on that offer on leaving, but she had to know what he meant. “What do you mean?”

He gave her a look and said, “You know what I mean.” The look in his eyes was so familiar to Dany, she knew that she’d worn that look many times before. With that observation, everything came flooding back. She remembered all of the strange things in her life that she could never explain and everything began to make sense as she looked into Rhaegar’s violet eyes.

_“Stormborn? No that cannot be right, dragon spawn.” “A dragon in disguise then.” “Has your coin landed yet, dragon spawn?”_ The sorting hat had known who she was. _“Wake the Dragon.” “The dragon’s true heir.”_ _“Who you are really?”_ Her dreams had told her about a thousand times before today. She should’ve figured out ever since she began dreaming of fire and blood.

But this couldn’t be true right? She was Daenerys Stormborn, a muggleborn girl whose family left her alone in the world without a care. Hell, she didn’t have any family. She couldn’t believe it. She wouldn’t believe it. Then she remembered her dream of a man in a grey cloak with Rhaegar’s voice that whispered, _“One day you’ll know who you are, and you’ll wake dragons from stone. Live long and well, sweet sister.”_

Daenerys shook her head. She couldn’t be. It was impossible. At that moment Rhaegar stood up and walked over to her like she was a wounded animal. When her eyes looked up at him, he reached inside his shirt and grabbed something around his neck. He pulled out a silver three-headed dragon pendant with rubies for eyes. It was identical to the one Dany was left with. “I created this to make sure that I could find you just in case I ever needed to.” He spoke, his voice soft.

She wanted to cry, everything she’d ever known was a lie, but no tears would come because deep down Dany had always known. The reason why she didn’t piece it together in her head, why she never questioned it, was because she didn’t want it to be true. She wanted to live in peaceful ignorance for the rest of her life, but deep-down Dany knew that this was an unrealistic dream.

Daenerys sat down and looked anywhere but at Rhaegar, anywhere but at the blatant truth. He spoke again, “This must be hard for you, but you deserved to know the truth, the whole truth.”

“Is that why you’re here?” She still didn’t look at him, looking at him would make everything feel real.

He contemplated that for a few seconds before he answered, “Partially.”

“So, you kidnapped me?”

“Would you have come if I hadn’t?” They both already knew the answer to that question.

Daenerys finally decided to look at him. She couldn’t hide from the truth forever. “Why was I dumped at that orphanage?”

Rhaegar sighed deeply and Daenerys saw ghosts dancing in his eyes. “You were born just as his control was slipping and he was at his worst. You were born on Dragonstone; I’d just gotten back after Baratheon had wounded me at the Trident. Unlucky, he was hiding out in his _Red Keep_ doing all manner of awful things. Me and Mother decided to hide you from him, so in the night I spirted you away just as he arrived to claim you like he had Viserys.” She saw Rhaegar pause and compose himself for the rest of the story. “When our mother arrived and told him that it was a stillbirth.” Once again, Rhaegar had to take a breath, “He burned her where she sat.”

“He killed her because he thought I died?”

“The dragon must have three heads.” Rhaegar’s voice took a rougher tone when he said that, and Dany could tell that he was quoting something. “In his mind by her not being able to have a third child, she’d failed him. People that failed him weren’t longed for his world.” Rhaegar took her silence to mean that he could continue, “I’d intended you to go to the Tower of Joy with Lyanna, where the three of us would flee the country together.”

This was the first time; he’d mentioned Sansa’s aunt. Lyanna Stark, the women who Rhaegar had kidnapped and many say eventually killed. It was a reminder of who was sat across from her. It was a reminder that she wasn’t truly safe, blood relation or not. However, Dany didn’t ask about Lyanna. “Why didn’t we?” She asked instead.

“He got to the tower first. He learnt of my plans to flee with Lyanna.” He didn’t elaborate further, and Dany knew the implications of that sentence. Rhaegar hadn’t killed Lyanna, no Lyanna Stark died because the Mad King wanted to hurt his son. “Stark and Baratheon were closing in on me, so I decided the only way I could protect you was to leave you at that orphanage with a necklace that I’d connected to my own so if the day came where I had to find you, I could.”

“What happened to our father?”

“Don’t call him that, he doesn’t deserve to be our father.” Rhaegar quickly said with real hatred in his voice. “From what I heard he burnt himself alive.” He then frowned and added, “Viserys with him.”

* * *

Sansa’s eyes travelled to Dany, who was loudly tapping her fingers on her desk whilst in deep thought. This wasn’t the first time Sansa had noticed her best friend like this, there was something going on with Dany for weeks now. Sansa had recently discovered that Dany kept sneaking out of bed at night. When she brought it up with Margaery, the Tyrell girl couldn’t help but agree.

They first asked Dany what was up and she brushed them off as Dany always did when something was bothering her. However, it was clear that Dany was hiding something. At first, Sansa assumed that Dany was dating someone because no one that perfect could be single but Margaery downright shot down that theory with a roll of her eyes. Then they thought maybe Dany was sneaking off to one her secret sessions with the Headmaster but almost a week after Sansa realised Dany told them that she’d been asked to go to the Headmaster’s office for one, so that was off the list.

After that, they decided the best thing to do was to follow Dany to figure out what she was doing. The pair waited, pretending to be asleep until Dany finally got out of her bed and left the room. It didn’t take them long to be on her heels and following her to wherever she was going. They followed Dany right out of the castle and towards the old Whomping Willow just on the edge of the grounds.

Both her and Margaery gave each other perplexed and slightly concerned looks. The willow was famous for smashing things to pieces with its thick branches. They heard Dany mutter a stunning spell at the tree and it went into suspended animation. Then she squeezed through the narrow opening and down. “What is she doing?” Sansa whispered as the pair followed.

Briefly, Sansa wondered if Dany was leading them astray to confront them about following her but then they were at the entrance to a large tunnel. They could hear muffled voices from near the end and as they got closer, they could actually hear the conversation, “That catch that you made was amazing.” It was a male voice completely unfamiliar to Sansa. Who was Dany talking to?

They heard Dany chuckle, “The weather was you wasn’t it?” Sansa could practically hear the smirk on her best friend’s lips.

“I wanted to see you play Quidditch and the storm made it near impossible. Pity that you caught it so quickly though.” He said laughing.

After a brief look, both her and Margaery decided to sneak closer. As they snuck closer, they heard Dany say, “You’ll have to teach me that.”

“I have a lot to teach you.” Just as he finished saying that Sansa caught sight of him. She had to cover her mouth to cover the gasp. The mysterious man was Rhaegar Targaryen. Azkaban had clearly taken a lot out of him, but she’d seen his wanted poster enough to recognise him.

Both Margaery and Sansa looked at each other in alarm. What was their best friend doing with a known criminal? It clearly wasn’t anything good, she had to save Dany. Sansa drew her wand and Margaery followed suit. She mouthed the spell they should use to Margaery and the other girl nodded in agreement. “You haven’t really even begun to teach me Valyrian.” They heard Dany say.

Sansa held up three fingers and began to count down knowing that they’d have to strike at the same time. Once Sansa took a deep breath to try and slow down her heart rate, they both burst out from their hiding places and shouted, _“Stupefy!”_

Sansa briefly saw Rhaegar fly back, but soon heard Dany say, _“Petrificus Totalus!”_ and was hit by a white light. Her arms and legs snapped together, and she fell down completely frozen. She was able to hear another spell on Dany’s lips but then she froze when she saw them. There were a few seconds when no one spoke before she heard Dany angrily huff. “Margaery revive Sansa.” Her voice was clipped, and she could hear footsteps moving away from her as soon as she finished.

“Dany-“ Margaery began but stopped probably due to a glare from Dany.

As Margaery revived her from the binding body curse, they heard Dany mutter the reviving charm over Rhaegar. Once Sansa sat up, she saw Dany helping Rhaegar to his feet in complete confusion. The pair quickly muttered between themselves before Dany turned on them. “What are you doing here?” Dany demanded, Sansa hadn’t seen her this angry since that incident in the library last year and Dany had never been this angry at them.

“We were worried because you kept sneaking out-” Sansa began but was soon cut off by her friend.

“So, you followed me.” She snapped with her arms crossed over her chest. Dany took their silence as an answer. “Unbelievable.” She muttered shaking her head.

“I’ll let you deal with this. Get back safe.” Rhaegar told Dany, who nodded. He affectionately squeezed her shoulder before slinking off into the darkness.

“What is going on?” Margaery said, asking what they both were thinking.

Dany didn’t answer her, however. “Let’s go, the watch will circle this way soon.” She said left the small room and back through the tunnel. Briefly, Sansa thought about getting the Night’s Watch and telling them about what they just saw but if Dany was angry with her now, she might never forgive her if she did that. Dany didn’t utter a word to them as they made their way back to the castle. It was clear that she was still burning with anger. She ignored anything that they said like they weren’t even there. The only thing she said before she got into bed was in a low voice, “We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

Sansa didn’t sleep that night. Questions were still whirling around her head about what just happened. She’d just saw the most wanted man in the country with her best friend. Why was Dany with him? Why did she even defend him? What was Sansa missing? What was going on? She knew that there must be some logical explanation to all of this. Sansa’s initial theory was that Dany was under the Imperious Curse and under Rhaegar control but from what Sansa had read, it didn’t look like Dany was Imperiused. Also, how would Rhaegar even curse Dany when she was safely in the castle. No, there had to be another explanation to all of this.

When morning came, Dany curtly told them to meet her at their spot at the tree near the black lake. They’d discovered the secluded area in first year. It was clear from her tone that Dany was still vexed by last night, but her rage had simmered by now. Sansa still didn’t understand why Dany was so angry. Once the pair of them meet up with Dany, who was leaning against the tree with her arms crossed over her chest. They both waited for Dany to speak first. “You haven’t told anyone, have you?”

“No.”

“Of course not.”

Dany nodded and then spoke again, “Good.” Just then Sansa noticed Dany was fiddling with her fingers, a clear sign that she was nervous. Dany began to speak several times before cringing and choosing another way to say it.

Sansa then asked, “Why were you with Rhaegar Targaryen? He’s the most wanted man in the entire wizarding world right now. Not to mention all of the horrible things he did.”

Dany’s jaw clenched, “That’s none of your business. I just need you to promise me that you’ll never tell anyone about that or follow me again.”

“You’re our best friend, of course, it’s our business when your meeting with some evil dark wizard,” Margaery replied and Sansa nodded her head in agreement.

The other girl huffed angrily. “He’s not evil.”

“He kidnapped and killed my aunt and probably thousands more!”

“Rhaegar didn't kidnap Lyanna and the Mad King was the one that killed her because Rhaegar was trying to escape him!”

“He’s a Targaryen!”

“And all Targaryen’s are evil, Sansa?”

“Never heard of a good one.”

Dany then threw something at Sansa’s feet and stormed off. When Sansa bent down to look at what was thrown at her feet, she saw a silver necklace. When she picked it up, she saw a three-headed dragon, the Targaryen sigil, and when she looked at the back, she saw a delicate engraving of a name. “Daenerys.” She muttered and everything began to piece together in Sansa’s mind. As she looked at the retreating form of her silver-haired, violet-eyed, best friend. She realised who Dany really was.

_Daenerys Targaryen._

* * *

By the time Sansa found Dany, the sun was almost setting. After they went to Rhaegar’s hiding spot and found no one there, the pair decided to split up to cover more ground. Sansa’s whole stomach was in knots, she was such a jerk. Why didn’t she just keep her mouth shut and let Dany explain? Why did she have to say all those things? Yes, most of it was true but she still shouldn’t have said it.

As she walked around the edge of the black lake, Sansa thought about what she just found out. Her best friend since the moment she began school was secretly a Targaryen. Whose daughter Sansa wasn’t sure of, after all, Rhaegar was old enough to be Dany’s dad or just her elder brother. Although, she knew that all of Rhaegar’s children died during the war after Tywin Lannister and his goons raided Dragonstone. That idea was slightly more horrifying, Daenerys’ father was the Mad King. Her best friend, her favourite person, her Dany was the daughter of the evilest wizard in history. The daughter of the man who murdered her uncle and grandfather, maybe even her aunt.

The more Sansa thought about it, the more it made sense. Dany looked like a Targaryen, the pale skin, the silver hair and the violet eyes. She knew about the dragon dreams, Dany’s fascination with Visenya’s doors and her unexplainable affinity for fire magic. All of these things pointed to Dany’s true heritage. How had Sansa been so blind? Maybe she just didn’t want to see the truth.

Sansa thought about a quote which she’d read back when they were studying the Targaryen family in the history of magic, “Madness and greatness are two sides of the same coin. Every time a new Targaryen is born the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land.” This had to change everything, right? Daenerys was probably the daughter of the Mad King, that changed things, right? Before she was just Dany Stormborn, muggle-born girl who was great at quidditch and offensive magic. But now, she was Daenerys Targaryen, perched between greatness and madness whilst the whole world held its breath. 

At least, that’s how the rest of the world would see it. But for Sansa, it didn’t really change much about her perception of her best friend. She knows Dany better than anyone and she doesn’t need to hold her breath, Dany was born to do great things. Yes, fire and blood ran through Dany’s veins, but it had before Sansa knew that she was a Targaryen.

Dany’s last name didn’t make who she was, her actions made who she was. She was the first person to stand up to Joffrey all the way back in their first flying lesson. She was the girl who fearlessly flew into a burning stand just to make sure her team won. She was the girl who defended her from Joffrey. She was the girl who could make Sansa laugh like no one else could. She was the girl who Sansa loved more than anything.

So, when Sansa finally found Dany all she felt was relief. Her best friend was sat against a tree looking off into the distance clearly deep in thought. As Sansa approached, Dany didn’t acknowledge her, her eyes still fixed on something far away. When Sansa sat down next to her, they both sat in silence for a few moments with the only noise coming from the wind. The silence wasn’t awkward, but it definitely wasn’t comfortable.

“I’m sorry,” Sansa said as she held out the silver necklace to Dany.

The other girl looked at the necklace first before finally, her eyes meet Sansa’s. It was clear from the redness around her eyes that the other girl had been crying and the knots in Sansa’s stomach just got tighter. She’d been the one who caused this. She was the one who caused her best friend to cry. She was the absolute worst.

Dany took the necklace and ran her fingers over it, “About what? Are you sorry about last night? Are you sorry about what you said?” Dany paused for a moment, “Or because I’m the Mad King’s daughter? Or is it all three?” Dany’s voice cracked when she said this. Sansa just wanted to wrap her arms around her and try to take Dany’s pain away.

Sansa thought about Dany’s question for a few moments. What was she sorry over? Was she sorry that she followed Dany last night? No, not really, her best friend was sneaking out in the middle of the night when there was an alleged serial killer near campus, never mind meeting up with him. No, Sansa wasn’t sorry about last night. Was she sorry about what she said? Partially yes, the first part wasn’t anything out of line, but the last part was, definitely considering who Dany really was. Yes, she was sorry about that and all that it must’ve caused Dany to think about how she felt. Was she sorry that Dany was the Mad King’s daughter? Yes, she couldn’t imagine what was going through Dany’s head, despite that not being her fault.

“It doesn’t matter who your father is, there isn’t a world where I think you’re evil, Dany,” Sansa told her, instead. It was clear from the look in Dany’s eyes that she didn’t want Sansa’s pity at that moment.

Dany’s eyes flashed up to hers and she swallowed hard. “You don’t?” Sansa’s heart broke at that. How could Dany think that? To Sansa, Dany was practically perfect.

Sansa shook her head, “You’re the best person I know.”

“But what you said earlier.”

Sansa felt the urge to kiss Dany at that moment to show her exactly how she felt. But, Sansa didn’t, and she buried that urge deep down. Instead, she spoke with absolute certainty in her voice, “I was wrong, no one should be defined by their last name, especially you.” Then, she pulled Dany in for a hug. It wasn’t until she heard Dany crying that Sansa realised that her eyes were leaking.

They stayed like that for a while with Sansa telling Dany that everything was going to be okay and that she was here for her. Once they broke apart, they made their way back to the common room to find Margaery. After Dany and Margaery spoke, the three of them sat near the large fireplace on the couches.

Dany sighed, “Everything’s going to change.”

Sansa took Dany’s hand and said, “And we’ll be with you every step of the way.”

* * *

It was in the last week of term when Rhaegar sat her down to explain everything. The last few months had been calmer than normal. He’d officially met Sansa and Margaery the second week of the Easter term. He told them the whole story, with Dany’s blessing. Margaery warmed to him quicker than Sansa did. It made sense, all of Sansa’s life she heard awful things about her brother but soon it all melted away.

Her brother had been in and out of Hogwarts all year, after all, it was dangerous to be here with all the Night’s Watch around the castle. Therefore, he couldn't stay here all year round. But after he let himself be nearly caught all the way in America, the Night’s Watch finally withdrew from the school and the restrictions were lifted. 

Sadly, it was too late for their quidditch season to resume. Yara had pulled them all together for one final training session, the week before exams. She’d given her last slightly insane speech and bid them all farewell. She had pulled Dany to the side and told her that she’d recommended to Professor Tyrell to make her Captain next year. Dany was gobsmacked at that. Yara had laughed and told her that she’d been preparing her for this day and that she had hoped to tell her this when they lifted the cup, but this had to do. It wasn’t final but Yara was nearly certain that Olenna would agree with her, Dany was a natural leader. She had also recommended making one of the sand snakes her co-captain as it had worked well for her (Dany ignored how Yara winked at her when she said that). Dany knew that she’d miss Yara next year.

Rhaegar had sent her a message that he was back and that he needed to talk to her. So, under the cover of night, Dany slipped out of bed and went to meet with her brother (this time she’d already told Margaery and Sansa). Her brother was sat staring into the fire when she arrived. Once he saw her, he got up and they embraced. “What’s wrong?” Dany asked once they separated.

He gave her a smile and motioned for her to sit down. “I’ve been hesitant to tell you everything because I wasn’t sure.”

“But you are now?”

Rhaegar nodded. “Yes. I didn’t just escape to find you. I’d been hearing some troubling rumours.” Rhaegar told her, his tone grave.

“What rumours?”

Rhaegar frowned for a moment before he smoothed out his featured, “Some of his old followers began whispering that he was back, so I escaped to try and settle these rumours.” Despite, Dany’s shock, Rhaegar continued, “Once I was out, everything began clearer. There’s a possibility that he’s somehow alive and waiting to make his move.”

Dany knew exactly who Rhaegar meant. “How’s that possible?”

“I don’t know, Dany. It might not be true, but I couldn’t take that risk. I have to stop him.” Rhaegar told her and she could see the burden he was putting on his shoulders.

“Let me help.”

Rhaegar shook his head, “You’re too young.” Before Dany could argue, he continued, “Plus, he doesn’t know that you’re alive. It’s safer for you to not get involved.” His tone was stern, and Dany knew that he wouldn’t bend on this issue.

“Safer for me. But what about you? You have no one helping you.” She argued, she could let her brother run off chasing the man who almost took everything from him alone. He was the only family she had.

He smiled at her, “You’re not even seventeen yet, the trace is still on you and you can’t do magic outside of school.” He did have a point there. Once Dany turned seventeen, she’d come of age and be able to magic whenever she wanted and the trace (a Charm which allows the Ministry to know of magic cast in the vicinity of wizard and witches who are under age) would break. She knew that realistically she couldn’t join Rhaegar until she turned seventeen.

Dany sighed, “Just be careful, you’re the only family I have.”

“I will, I promise.” He told her putting his hand on her shoulder. “Listen, I know it isn’t possible right now because of the obvious but one day when everything has settled, maybe you’d like to live with me.” Dany could tell from his tone that he was nervous about asking her this.

She grinned at him and asked, “Where?”

“Well, just before the start of everything, I began rebuilding the old Targaryen summer home, Summerhall, without anyone knowing. No one knows about it being rebuilt and I think it’s perfect for when everything calms down.” He explained, Dany had heard about the Tragedy of Summerhall where the house burnt to the ground with various important members of the family inside.

Despite, the fact that Dany loved living with the Starks there was something nice about being able to live with her brother, her own flesh and blood. “I’d love to.”

After that, the pair parted ways for the summer with Rhaegar promising to write about what he found out. As Dany made her way back to the castle, she thought about how much in her life had changed. She knows had the answers to every question which had plagued her. She knew who she really was. She was Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen and she’d made her peace with that. Maybe it was because she always knew. Maybe it was because of Rhaegar. But mainly, it was because of her friends not treating her any different because of it. Yes, her father was an evil man who killed almost everyone else in her family, including her brother and mother. But that didn’t change who she was. She was more than her last name and this year showed her that.


	5. Year 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took me to upload, but I wanted to get it right and it is a long one. I hope you're all being safe and are healthy. Please do enjoy.

Both Sansa and Dany were sat, with their backs against one of the old weirwoods and little space between them. Lady was also curled up against Sansa. They were reading one of Rhaegar’s various letters that he’d spent over the summer, each chronicling his findings. Although despite the weeks of searching, Rhaegar had found very little evidence of what was going on but he was sure that something was afoot.

Once they were done, Dany ran her fingers over Rhaegar’s delicate handwriting and then closed the letter. Sansa could tell that something was troubling Dany as her friend’s eyes lingered on the letter. “What’s wrong?” Sansa asked softly and Dany sighed as she put the letter into her pocket.

Her eyes then turned to Sansa, “What if he does find something?” Sansa should’ve guessed, all summer Dany had been having various nightmares about the Mad King. The idea that he was back was frightening for Sansa, but she couldn’t imagine what Dany must be feeling about the whole thing.

Sansa took Dany’s hand and told her, “Then we’ll figure it out together. It’s you and me until the bitter end.” Their eyes connected and a thick tension fell between them. Sansa internally cursed, she couldn’t keep doing this. She couldn’t look at Dany like this. She couldn’t feel this way.

Dany was her best friend and she couldn’t ruin that. It didn’t matter if the shade of her eyes was the prettiest colour Sansa had ever seen. It didn’t matter that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. It didn’t matter if she was the only person in the world that made Sansa’s heart stop whenever she truly smiled at her. That was the lie that Sansa told herself, that none of that mattered.

But as the summer went on, Sansa couldn’t deny any of that anymore because it did matter. It mattered that Sansa’s favourite colour was violet and that it had been since she was eleven. It mattered that no one took Sansa’s breath away like Dany could, even when Dany wasn’t even trying (especially when Dany wasn’t trying). It mattered that Sansa had never felt this way before. It mattered that Sansa lived to see Dany smile.

So, when Sansa got lost in her favourite colour, she just let it consume her like the fire that burned in Dany’s blood. She didn’t really understand what it all meant but Sansa knew that something had changed in how she saw Dany or at least how she let herself see Dany. Since that conversation at the end of last year, Sansa kept on thinking about what it would be like to kiss Dany. What it would be like to lace their fingers together. Throughout the summer those thoughts only got more common. But Sansa knew that she shouldn’t be thinking these things about her best friend.

Luckily, Robb came running up to them with Greywind at his heels telling them that their letters had arrived. The pair then stood up and followed him into the house. Each of Sansa’s siblings was reading through their letters looking rather bored with the various books they were required to buy. Robb picked up both of theirs, looking particularly at Daenerys who smirked back. Sansa rolled her eyes, both of them already knew that they were going to be their house quidditch captains, why was all of this necessary?

Both Dany and Robb pulled out their letters at the same time and then one silver pin each fell into their hands each with the word captain and their house colours as a background. Sansa rolled her eyes again and tuned them out as they argued about which team was going to win this year. Sansa, of course, knew that Dany would end up bringing the cup home to Slytherin, but she knew better by now than to try and break them up.

Once Sansa was done reading through her letter, she tuned back into their bickering. At least, Dany was cute when she was arguing about quidditch. “I’ll give you a choice just because I like you, I can either catch the snitch when we’re one hundred points up or two hundred,” Dany told Robb with a smug grin on her lips, Sansa couldn’t help but smile at her best friend.

“You’re not even going to catch the snitch this year,” Robb told Dany and Sansa couldn’t help but roll her eyes, no one was better than Dany.

“Oh yeah, who’s your sneaker?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sansa once again rolled her eyes, quidditch would never not be stupid.

* * *

It was the last night before they went to Hogwarts when Daenerys decided to tell the rest of the older Stark siblings, plus Theon and Ygritte. She’d been thinking about doing it all summer, these people had taken her in and treated her like family and they deserved to know the truth. She thought about telling Ned and Cat, but she knew that telling them would spell consequences for her brother and they might not take it too well.

So, both her and Sansa gathered them all together. The group sat in front of them on the various couches looking confused with Daenerys nervously pacing. Sansa placed her hand on Dany shoulder grounding her to spot and after they exchanged a brief smile, she spoke, “Okay, so this might sound completely insane but there’s something you have to know.”

“You and Sansa are finally dating.” Arya blurted out causing both her and Sansa to freeze. Both Dany and Sansa didn’t look at each other whilst they got over their shock. “Don’t look at me like that, Sansa,” Arya muttered once she caught Sansa staring daggers at her.

Theon decided finally to break the awkward tension and save Dany’s whole face from turning a similar shade to Sansa’s hair. “Arya’s insane theories aside. What’s up, Dany?” His nonchalance was slightly comforting to Dany and it definitely helped her forget what Arya said.

“Before I tell you, I need you to swear you’ll never tell a single soul. If people find out it won’t end well.” Her voice was grave as she said this. Each of them quickly agreed, clearly intrigued and slightly concerned. “My real name isn’t Daenerys Stormborn.” Her eyes then drifted to Sansa and she got a rush of confidence who gave her a comforting smile. “My true name is Daenerys of the House Targaryen.” She continued to speak as their shock had rendered each speechless and she knew that she couldn’t get a word in once they recovered. “Daughter of Rhaella and Aerys Targaryen, sister of Rhaegar Targaryen, the blood of the dragon and one of the last Dragonlords of old Valyria.”

“Last year, when Rhaegar broke out of jail he told me the truth. Near the end of the war, Rhaegar kept my existence secret from the Mad King, he intended for us to run away with your Aunt Lyanna. But the Mad King got to her first and murdered her, then my brother was able to drop me off at an orphanage in Dorne. After that, he gave himself up to Robert.” Dany knew that she was probably dropping too much information on them at once, but she knew that if she stopped now, she’d never been able to tell them. “According to my brother, the Mad King isn’t actually dead and right now, he’s hunting him down to try and put a stop to him.”

When Dany finally finished, she scanned the shocked faces in front of her. Theon was clearly trying to figure out if Dany was joking or not. Robb, Jon and Arya were each opening their mouths then closing them not being able to find the words. Ygritte who knew the least about the war, being muggleborn, was the first to speak. “That’s a lot of titles.” Dany couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“I think I have more,” Dany replied, Rhaegar had tried to explain the various titles their family held due to Aegon and the rest of their ancestors, but Dany didn’t really know which ones she actually held.

Theon then turned his eyes fully back to her, “You’re not joking.”

“I wish I was.”

“Fuck. You’re the Mad King’s daughter.” Theon said in complete astonishment. That seemed to snap Jon, Robb and Arya back into reality, with them turning to Dany with wide eyes as the information finally sunk in. Theon then began laughing loudly, “How’d I miss that? It’s so fucking obvious! Look at you! You’re the poster child for a Targaryen!” He shouted pointing at Dany.

Sansa glared at him, “Would you keep it down? We don’t want mum and dad finding out yet.” Luckily, Sansa had made sure that her parents were out of earshot with Rickon and Bran, but it probably wasn’t smart to be shouting about her biggest secret.

“Wait, you knew?” Arya asked her sister.

“How long have you known?” Robb then added before Sansa could answer Arya.

Sansa rolled her eyes, “Of course I knew, Dany’s my best friend. I’ve known since the summer term last year.” Sansa told her siblings. “And if any of you have a problem with who Dany is, you’ll have to go through me first,” Sansa told them all and Dany internally swooned. She then looked at each one of them waiting for any of them to speak up.

“My dad is almost as bad like I care that she’s a Targaryen,” Theon said with a smirk. He then gave Daenerys a supportive nod, which she returned. Theon hadn’t been the person who Daenerys was worried about telling, he understood better than anyone that you weren’t who your parents were.

“If everyone was just like their parents, I’d not even be able to magic. Blood doesn’t really matter, it’s what’s inside that does.” Ygritte then told her. Ygritte was another that Dany wasn’t worried about, unlike the rest of them she wasn’t brought up in the wizarding world with the stories about all the evils of her family.

Arya was the next to speak with a smirk on her lips, “Can you do Valyrian magic like Visenya and Aegon?” She knew that this question was Arya’s way of giving her acceptance.

“Haven’t tried to.” Daenerys had thought about it, but she knew that there was no real point as no Targaryen in over a century had actually been able to perform dragon magic.

Robb was next, “It all makes sense now.” When everyone gave him a strange look, he elaborated, “Why Dany can fly so well. She’s got dragon’s blood; she’s literally got flying in her blood. We never stood a chance.” Robb said shaking his head, from the smirk on his lips Dany knew that he was joking.

“Even if I didn’t, you wouldn’t have stood a chance.” She replied feeling relief that despite him knowing that nothing had really changed between them.

Jon, the quietest of all the Stark siblings, was the last to speak. He’d clearly been in deep thought, this whole time, “You said that the Mad King is back.”

The air was seemed to turn cold when he said that. Daenerys nodded, “My brother thinks so, there have been signs and lately both of our dreams have been plagued with similar places and voices. We think that he’s connected to it.” She replied to him. Both her and Rhaegar had been giving each other detailed descriptions of weird things in their dreams to see if they matched up.

“And you trust him?”

“I do. He’s made mistakes and he hasn’t always followed the correct path, but he’s not a bad person. The Mad King took everything from Rhaegar; he took his children, his mother, his brother and the love of his life. If anyone wants to stop him, it’s Rhaegar.” Daenerys told them. She trusted her brother almost as much as she trusted anyone.

“I’ve seen him talk about Aunt Lyanna, he never kidnapped her. They ran away together but everything got out of hand, but they did love each other.” Sansa added backing her up, in response she gave Sansa a thankful smile. Despite, Sansa’s initial mistrust, she soon began to believe Rhaegar and had decided that he was on their side.

“Shouldn’t we tell dad?” Robb then added.

Sansa once again spoke before Dany could. “When Rhaegar has solid evidence, right now it’s just a rumour. Telling dad now will just make it harder to find the Mad King. We’ll tell him when the time is right.” They’d already talked about his on numerous occasions and between the four of them (Rhaegar, Daenerys, Sansa and Margaery) decided that this was the best way forward. “Hopefully, we’ll never have to tell him.”

Dany didn’t give Yara enough credit she decided halfway through quidditch tryouts. They were looking for another beater and chaser. Some of the people trying out were awful if Dany was blunt. Luckily, Dany did have some help from Margaery, Arianne and Nymeria (her newly minted second in command). She’d made Nymeria her second mostly due to Yara’s advice to make a sand snake her second and because Nymeria was the longest-serving member on the team. She’d left Arianne and Margaery in charge of the chasers, as it was their position, whilst she and Nymeria found the right beater.

After the pair of them had to dodge a wayward Bludger, Nymeria flew over to her rolling her eyes. “I swear none of them have even played before.” She grumbled to Dany as they crossed another name off their list.

Dany’s eyes drifted over to Arianne and Margaery who were laughing about something, as they’d already told her that they’d decided on who they thought was best for the team, Tyrene Sand. That meant that the pair were just helping Dany out with keeping some order. Although from where Dany was it looked more like they were flirting than keeping order.

She then turned back to Nymeria, “To be fair to them there having to follow Yara.” She said with a sigh. She wasn’t really sure who she was talking about, herself or the rookies.

After a few more failures, a boy in the year below finally stepped forward called Belwas. The word boy was a complete understatement, he was huge with tree trunks for arms and shoulders wide enough to carry a house. His head was completely bald and was slightly blinding. It didn’t take long for Dany to decide he was the right man for the job as he hit the Bludger with ridiculous force.

As she wrapped up the tryouts, Joffrey came stomping up to her with a glare. It pained Daenerys to not roll her eyes as he reached her, but she didn’t. She had promised Professor Tyrell she’d give him a fair shot to keep Joffrey’s mom off her back. Instead, she said, “What do you want?”

“Tyrell and Martell completely screwed me over.”

“On what grounds?” She said already completely bored with his conversation.

He looked completely shocked at that like it was obvious that he had been screwed over. “They picked that Sand girl over me.”

“And Tyrene was better than you, every one with two eyes could see so.” She told him bluntly.

He had a look, that Dany supposed was meant to be intimidating but, in all reality, made him look constipated. “Listen here, you-“

Dany cut him off before he could insult her for being a muggleborn again. She ignored the irony of her actually coming from a more prestigious bloodline than his. “Don’t even think about threatening me.” She replied with a cold look in her eye. “The only way you’ll be flying on this pitch is if I do it myself.” She said turning away and walking away from.

Nymeria was the one to catch up with her with a smirk. “Nice work putting that little twerp back into his place.” She told her with amusement in her voice.

“It was nothing.”

The other girl chuckled and replied, “Completely hot too.” Then the other girl winked and walked away. It took Dany a few moments to recover from her shock. Had Nymeria Sand just been flirting with her? That question is answered the next time their at Quidditch practice and it happens again.

After thinking everything over, Dany begins to flirt back. What reason does she really have to not flirt back? Nymeria is hot and Dany’s thought that for a while because she has two eyes. Plus, Dany promised herself at the beginning of the year that she was going to get over these stupid feelings for Sansa. So, Dany decides to start flirting right back.

* * *

It’s the party after the Slytherin-Gryffindor match and Sansa can’t really get into the party mood. Yes, they won and yes, it was funny to watch her older brother sulk as he congratulated a very smug Dany. The match had been quite entertaining, well for Quidditch, Arya had actually become the Gryffindor sneaker, a fact that no one knew until the game. The look Dany gave her siblings when she found out definitely was entertaining enough.

Though, in the end, Dany was a better flier than Arya and caught the snitch. She did feel slightly sorry for her siblings, but all of that went out of the window when she saw Dany’s grin. She’d been able to congratulate both Margaery and Dany before the pair were dragged away to go to the party, they were two integral members of the team after all. 

When Sansa stepped into the common room, she tried to find Dany but the girl was nowhere to be seen. That put a damper on her mood. After about ten minutes of her moping, Margaery finally found her. Her best friend gave her a once over before she swore under her breath. Without another word, Margaery dragged Sansa out of the common room and into the much quieter corridors.

“Sansa, you’re one of my best friends and I love you,” Margaery told her once they were definitely alone. Sansa could tell from the way she said it that Margaery clearly wanted to start with something else but thought better of it.

“I love you too, Marg.” Sansa said completely confused at what Margaery was doing.

Margaery paused for a few moments, clearly thinking carefully over her words. Then she let out a frustrated breath and said, “Fuck it!” Margaery said, mostly to herself. Before, Sansa could get Margaery to explain, the Tyrell girl followed up with, “You’re in love with Daenerys.”

Sansa stood there in shock with her mouth gaping open and her eyes wide. Her brain didn’t really want to accept what Margaery just told her, even if there might be some truth to it. Once she recovered, she replied with as much conviction as she could muster, “No, I’m not.”

Margaery groaned and look as if she wanted to bang her head against a wall. “Oh my god! The others take me!” Margaery shouted clearly venting her frustration. Margaery then exhaled and turned back to Sansa, “Yes, you are.”

Sansa didn’t really know what to reply. Her feelings about Dany were confusing and complicated. Dany was her best friend and she shouldn’t be feeling this way about her. But Sansa couldn’t deny that she wanted to do more than just be friends with Dany at times. There was no denying that she had feelings of some kind about Dany.

But was Sansa really in love with her? When her feelings first began to rear their head, Sansa thought it would just be some silly schoolgirl crush that she could get over in a few weeks, because Dany was her best friend and she couldn’t really feel that way. However, it had been months since and they hadn’t gone away. Actually, they had only gotten stronger.

“I’m not doing this with you,” Sansa said storming back towards the common room. She couldn’t think about this right now. Everything cut too deep. She had to get out of this conversation before she said something that couldn’t be taken back once she said it. She heard Margaery chase after her. However, Sansa froze at the sight in front of her causing Margaery to bang into the back of her, Sansa didn’t even register the pain from Margaery elbow going into her back. Sansa wanted to throw up. She wanted to sob. God, she just wanted to forget any of this ever happened.

“Oh, my gods.” She heard Margaery say once she saw the exact same thing. She knew Margaery was looking at her, but Sansa couldn’t look away. It was like one of those accidents that you know you don’t really want to look at, but your eyes are just glued to the sight. It wasn’t until she turned to look away, with tears forming in her eyes that she began to absorb what she just saw. It was when she collapsed onto the stone steps at the end of the hall, that she let it fully sink in.

Daenerys kissing Nymeria Sand.

Margaery sat next to her a few moments later, the other girl didn’t say a word as she wrapped her arm around Sansa’s shoulders. Without really thinking about it, Sansa buried her face in her friend’s shoulder and let herself cry. Once again Margaery didn’t say a word, instead, she just rubbed Sansa’s back and let her cry it all out.

It felt like someone had stabbed through the heart. Her stomach was in knots. She couldn’t really say words or explain what she was feeling. The worst part of all of this was that it was only when she saw _that_ , that Sansa realised how she actually felt.

She is in love with Daenerys Targaryen. She probably always has been.

* * *

It wasn’t until a month later when Sansa finally broke down to Margaery about it. Margaery had tried, but Sansa told her that she needed time to think about it and Margaery seemed to accept that. She’d been trying to not make it a big deal, she could deal with her messy feelings. Only Sansa could realise that she was in love with her best friend when it was too late to actually act on it.

Dany had been dragged off by Nymeria, the older girl had sauntered over with a smirk on her lips. She wrapped her arms around Dany’s neck and began whispering in her best friend’s ear. Sansa did try to not glare as a blush crept up Dany’s neck, the green-eyed monster wishing to break free. Then the pair kissed, and Dany made up some excuse for leaving. Sansa hated every moment of it.

Sansa felt like a terrible best friend. She was meant to be happy for Daenerys. She actually quite liked Nymeria (that was very annoying because she really wanted to be able to hate the girl) and Dany seemed to be happy. However, Sansa couldn’t really even pretend to be all that happy and she knew that Dany had somewhat picked up on that. It all hurt too much.

“Are you okay?” Margaery asked once Dany was out of earshot.

Sansa didn’t answer the question and instead said, “You know when I first came to school, I had it all planned out.” She ignored the weird look Margaery gave her and continued, “I was going to meet someone cute from another famous family, we’d become friends and fall in love.” She then let out a laugh, “I thought that Joffrey was meant to be that person, but I think I was just fooling myself into loving him.” Her voice then broke, and she had to swallow hard, “However, all this time it’s been her.” Sansa knew that her eyes were welling up but she continued, “This whole time I’ve been in love with her and I just wouldn’t let myself see it because it didn’t fit my perfect little picture and now it’s all too late.”

“It’s not too late.” Margaery insisted pulling her into a hug.

Sansa just shook her head, “She’s happy.” Sansa didn’t mean for her voice to come out as pathetic as she felt, but it did anyway.

Margaery voice took a sombre tone when she spoke. “I think watching you two pine after each other without even without knowing it and it actually drove me slightly insane.” Sansa was about to rebut that Dany didn’t pine over her, but Margaery continued, “Watching you two was infuriating but it’s also been kind of beautiful in a way. You’re both _so_ oblivious and messy but if there is one thing, I know is that you two are made for each other.”

“Margaery-“

Her friend cut her off. “At first I thought it was one-sided, that it was only Daenerys which was in love with you even if she didn’t know it at the time. But after you started dating Joffrey, I realised you felt the same despite the fact you were burying it deep down.”

Sansa ignored the first part because that idea was too painful. “What do you mean?”

Margaery chuckled, “Despite the fact you were _in love with him_ , you always went to Dany first, she was always your first priority even when we were all fighting. You were so in love with her and I had no idea how you didn’t see it. Then I realised you did, on some level I think you’ve always known you’re in love with Daenerys and that she’s in love with you, but you never wanted to admit because you were afraid of what all that meant.”

Sansa couldn’t help but agree with her best friend when she thought about it. “Daenerys, on the other hand, figured out her feelings for you almost two years ago. The problem was that she’s afraid to hope that you’ll love her back. If I had a galleon for every time, I’ve tried to convince her that you feel the same and she brushes me off, I’d be a millionaire.”

“If she’s still in love with me then why is she dating Nymeria?”

“If everything goes to hell with Nym then Quidditch practise will be awkward and Tyrene might try to kill her but ultimately everything will go back to normal. If everything goes to hell with you, she’s afraid that she’ll lose everything, she’s afraid that she’ll lose you.”

“She’ll never lose me.”

Margaery gave her a small smile. “Both you and I know that but throughout the whole of Dany’s early childhood as soon as she felt like she found a home, it was ripped away from her. Despite everything, she’s still that scared girl deep down.”

They then sat in a comfortable silence as Sansa thought about what Margaery had just told her. Would she risk everything to be with Dany? Would she risk losing Dany in order to be the one who kissed Dany? To be the one who made Dany blush like that? To be able to call Dany hers. In a heartbeat.

She then gave Margaery a smirk, “Do you just sit about psycho-analysing us?” She asked trying to lighten up the conversation.

Margaery laughed, “Completely, it’s way more entertaining than astrology.”

Daenerys was frustrated. Her frustration came from a myriad of reasons. Firstly, her brother had gone radio silent since Christmas and she was losing her mind worrying over him. Secondly, Margaery still hadn’t dropped the idea that Sansa was in love with her thing ( _“Like really, it’s been two years let it go, Margaery.”_ ) and kept on telling her that she was making a huge mistake dating Nym. Thirdly, Theon agreed with Margaery. Fourthly, Sansa was avoiding her for some strange reason. Fifthly, she was having really strange dragon dreams meaning she didn’t properly sleep anymore. Sixthly, she had no one to talk to about it because all of her friends were either avoiding her or were being annoying. She couldn’t really talk to Nym about it because she hadn’t told her that she was actually Daenerys Targaryen (another frustrating thing). Finally, the was the fact that despite the fact that she was enjoying being in a relationship with Nymeria, she still wasn’t fully over Sansa.

She liked Nymeria. She was fun, sexy, smart and everything you’d want but Dany felt like there was something missing. Maybe it was because she didn’t know the truth about Daenerys. She knew that the longer this went on the worse it would be if Nymeria found out. However, she didn’t really know just yet if she could trust Nym, they’d only been dating for a month and a half. It felt a bit soon to blurt out her most dangerous secret.

All of that frustration reared its ugly head one Tuesday evening. Dany was heading over to the headmasters’ office to ask him about dragon dreams because really know else could she ask who would have any idea. When she bumped onto someone. “Mind where you’re walking.” She snapped not looking at the person. When she did, she realised it was Sansa. “Oh, it’s you.”

This was the first time Dany had been alone with Sansa got almost two weeks and the first time she’d seen her outside of class in almost four days. Sansa gave her a small smile, “I didn’t see you there.” What Sansa said only seemed to annoy her further.

“Yeah what’s new.”

Sansa was taken aback by what she said. “What’s that meant to mean?”

Dany scoffed, “Just that you’ve been pretty good at not seeing me lately. You know, considering you haven’t said a word to me since you asked me for a pencil last Friday.”

“Maybe that’s because you're always with Nymeria.” Sansa snapped back, clearly annoyed at Dany calling her out. If Dany was thinking rationally, she probably would’ve thought Sansa sounded jealous.

Instead of realising that, Dany only got more pissed off, all of her frustration coming to the surface. “You avoiding me has nothing to do with my girlfriend.”

“Stop acting crazy, I’m not avoiding you.”

“What did you just call me?”

“Crazy. It runs in the family doesn’t it?” Almost as soon as the words left Sansa’s lips, Dany could see that she regretted it. When Dany heard them, all of the air was knocked out of her lungs. “Dany, I didn’t mean it.” Sansa scrambled; all of the anger gone from her voice.

However, by this point, the blood was pumping in Dany’s ears and she kept on hearing the echoes of the voices from her dreams. “Screw you, Sansa.” Then she stormed off. She didn’t notice Jon and Ygritte walking up to them clearly seeing that something was wrong.

Dany didn’t hear them split up with Ygritte calling out her name, whilst Jon talked to his sister. All Daenerys could register were those echoes. _Fire and Blood_. _Blood of the Dragon. Blood of Old Valyria. Heir of the Conqueror. Wake the Dragon. It is time. Dragon fire._ Soon all she could hear was _Dracarys._ With each step, she didn’t hear the impact on the ground, only _Dracarys. Dracarys. Dracarys._

By the time she realised where she was, Dany was far away from the castle with nothing around her. Ygritte was still yelling for her to slow down but she quite a distance away from her. Dany didn’t really think about Ygritte or what Sansa had said to her. Instead, she took out her wand and muttered the word that had been playing over and over again in her head.

“ _Dracarys._ ”

Flames burst from her wand and as she spun it over her head more appeared. The flames were hotter than anything she’d ever felt before, but it didn’t burn her. She saw so many colours dancing. The most beautiful thing was the three dragons she could make out in the flames which wrapped around her. The biggest one was black and red with flames of that colour coming from its mouth. One of the smaller ones was green and bronze with flames of orange-and-yellow with veins of green. The last one was gold and cream coloured with pale gold flames with red and orange dancing throughout it.

When Daenerys opened her mouth to breathe, the flames converged on her and followed the air into her lungs. The last thing Daenerys remembered before she collapsed to the ground was a faint voice whispering, “ _Fire cannot kill a dragon_.” Then everything went black.

* * *

Sansa couldn’t breathe when Ygritte carrying an unconscious Dany. Her best friend was wrapped in her cloak and Ygritte looked to be in some pain. “What happened?” Jon asked concerned running up his girlfriend. That seemed to snap Sansa out of it.

“Can’t. Talk. This. Burns. Magic. Doesn’t. Work.” Ygritte told them between gritted teeth as she raced past them and to the medical wing. Both her and Jon kept on trying to ask questions, but Ygritte ignored them. It wasn’t until she had gently placed Dany on one of the beds in the wing, ignoring Maester Aemon’s questions about what was going on.

Ygritte swore very loudly as she stared at her hands. When Sansa looked at them, she saw that they were a deep red and it looked like some blusters were appearing. It looked like Ygritte had put her hands through fire. Sansa also noticed Jon’s friend Sam was also in the room looking very confused.

Sansa then turned to her unconscious friend, forgetting all about their fight. “Dany.” She said as she cupped Daenerys’ cheek. Sansa soon recoiled, it burnt to touch her.

The old Master walked over to them with a curious expression. “May I ask what happened?” He asked the three of them as she went to bend over Dany.

“Err-“ Ygritte said not being able to come up with an excuse due to her pain.

The master passed his hand over her best friend and grimaced. He then peeled open one of Dany’s eyes only to see that they were as black as ash. He then looked at Dany’s wand, that was still trapped between her fingers. It was smouldering, with a quarter of it burnt. “Samwell, can you give us some privacy?”

“But Maester Aemon-“

“Now, please.” Sam looked between all of them in the room and then when Jon nodded at him, he did as the old man said. As soon as the door was closed and they were alone, the maester spoke again. “May I inquire why a supposed muggleborn girl is practising Valyrian magic?”

So, that was what Dany was doing. Both Ygritte and Jon turned to Sansa for what to say next. “Valyrian magic?” Sansa asked playing dumb. She couldn’t really think whilst her best friend was unconscious.

He gave her a kind smile. “I may be old, but I am not dumb. She has clear signs of someone going through their cleansing.” He spoke softly before walking away from Daenerys. Sansa furrowed her eyebrows. She was going through her what? Dany had never mentioned that.

He didn’t speak again as he took a look at Ygritte’s hands. It wasn’t until he was finished that he explained what the cleansing was. “When a dragon spawn first activates their dragon magic, the fires turn against them to cleanse them. Only the unburnt can use dragon magic.”

Sansa felt a knot form in her stomach. “What if she isn’t cleansed?”

He looked towards Daenerys once again. “She dies.”

If it wasn’t for Jon, Sansa would’ve collapsed to the floor as her knees gave out. Her brother quickly pulled her into his arms to try and soothe her sobs. Dany couldn’t die. Not when the last thing she said to her was something so awful. The girl she loved couldn’t die thinking that she hated her. Dany couldn’t leave her. This couldn’t be happening.

It didn’t take long for everyone else who knew to arrive outside of the medical wing. Sansa had been able to pull herself together because right now, Daenerys needed her to be strong. She had to believe that Dany wouldn’t die. Margaery was passing outside. Theon was staring out of a window talking quietly with Robb, whilst Jon and Arya were waiting for what to do next. Luckily, Ygritte volunteered to keep the Maester from asking too many questions.

“What the hell was she thinking?” Margaery said clearly funnelling all of her worries into frustration. “Both Rhaegar and the Headmaster have told her to never try Valyrian magic.”

“I don’t think she was thinking, it looked like she was in some type of trance,” Jon replied. Sansa knew that this was her fault. If she hadn’t said such awful things, Dany wouldn’t have run off and she wouldn’t have used that type of magic meaning that she wouldn’t be in the state she was now.

“What are we going to tell the old man?”

“I’d start with the truth.” They heard coming down the corridor. All of them whipped their heads around to see the headmaster waddling towards them. “If anyone knows about the repercussion of Valyrian magic it would be Maester Aemon.” He elaborated ignoring their shocked expressions. “I’m guessing that’s why Miss. Targaryen is in the medical wing right now.”

Both Sansa and Margaery looked at each other trying to figure out what to reply with. Sansa knew that Dany had been having these lessons with the headmaster since their third year, but she didn’t think that he knew everything. From what Dany told them, they barely even had them anymore.

Sansa once again opted for the playing dumb approach, “Targaryen?” The headmaster just gave her a look in response. “Ygritte said that she performed some type of dragon magic,” Sansa explained, deciding that there was no point trying to lie to him.

The headmaster rubbed his chin, “Then all we can do is wait.”

“How do you know about Daenerys, Lannister?” Theon asked with narrowed eyes. Everyone knew that the Lannisters were highly involved with the Mad King, even if they did betray him come to the end of the war. Tyrion knowing could be potentially dangerous, even if he wasn’t like the rest of his family.

“Rhaegar once made me promise him to share all I knew about Valyrian magic with anyone who could see the door’s prophecy.” That information was shocking, Rhaegar never once mentioned that he was close with the headmaster. “It wasn’t until Daenerys told me about that prophecy that I realised who she truly was.” He explained to them.

“Rhaegar never mentioned that you two are close,” Margaery stated as she studied him.

He gave a small smile, “We went to school together. After most of his closest friends died in the war, I was the only person he believed he could turn to. He left me with quite a few of the old Targaryen books and I promised him that I’d pass it on one day.” It did make sense after all the Lannister and Targaryen families had been close before everything went to hell. It only made sense that they would be friends.

“What’s going to happen to Dany?”

Her headmaster once again rubbed his chin as he thought. “No one alive has ever witnessed Valyrian magic before and the effects it has.” He told them, not giving a more decisive answer. “However, soon news will spread about Daenerys being in the medical wing. It would be a good idea to have a cover story, I don’t know how long this whole ritual thing will last. What happens next depends on her.”

* * *

When Dany’s eyes opened, she felt like she’d been hit by a truck. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked at her surroundings. She definitely wasn’t in Hogwarts, that’s for sure. The hall she was sat in was huge, Dany guessed that at least a thousand people could fit into it. The walls were a pale colour, with tall narrow windows, and three large pillars either side with huge dragon skulls hanging from each. Blue flame encircled the entire hall. However, the most alarming thing was the large iron monstrosity which sat upon a high platform.

On the twisted metal chair, sat a tall, broad-shouldered man with purple eyes and short silver-gold hair. Just from look Daenerys knew that he was powerful. The man studied her with a pensive look on his face. Then he stood and walked down the steps of his throne towards her.

“I always found it curious why this room was used for the ritual. What benefit it served.” He then turned back to the throne. “Only after I sat it in did, I truly understand. It is impossible to lean back on that thing, a Dragonlord should never sit easily.” The man told her seriously just as he reached her.

“Who are you?”

“That isn’t entirely relevant. In truth, you should be asking yourself that.”

“I know who I am.” She stated with a glare.

He chuckled under his breath. “Is it Stormborn or is it Targaryen? Are you just another sheep or are you a dragon?” When Daenerys didn’t answer, thinking about what he just said he continued. “What are our words?” She knew the words. The Targaryen words. _Fire and Blood_.

Daenerys then turned her head to him, “You’re a Targaryen.” She said instead, still wanting to know who this was.

“I am.”

When she studied him further, it all clicked into place. She’d seen him before in countless portraits throughout the history of magic. “You’re Aegon the Conqueror.”

“I’ve always preferred Aegon the Dragon. Who are you?”

“I’m Daenerys Targaryen.”

His gaze was intense. “That’s not what I asked.” Daenerys looked at him completely perplexed. He had literally just asked who she was and that was who she was, even if she didn’t like it. “You can lie to yourself all you want, young one, but you cannot lie to me. Who are you?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say!” She replied clenching her jaw.

He turned his head towards the giant bronze doors at the end of the hall, there were familiar symbols around the door. “Wake the Dragon. Who are you?” He told her calmly, parroting the phrase she’d been hearing for almost five years now. She looked back at the man.

It reminded her of the prophecy her professor had given her almost two years ago. As she studied his hard eyes, she finally accepted it. “The dragon’s true heir.”

He only nodded at her. “One day in the future you’ll have a choice to make and, on that day, remember who you are.” He told her; Daenerys later would wish she had him elaborate further. “It is time for you to leave this place and see if you are destined to be reborn as a Dragonlord of Valyria.”

“How do I leave this place?”

“There are two options. Either you pass through those fires,” He told her, and the bronze doors swung open with blue fire guarding the exit, “Or you can leave through the door behind the throne.” Dany hadn’t noticed the smaller wooden door behind the throne until he gestured to it.

“What’s the catch?” She asked him, knowing that there must be more to all of this than just picking one of two random doors.

“If you choose the giant bronze doors, you will begin your path towards becoming one of us. If you choose the wooden door, you will leave this place and loss all access to Valyrian magic.” He told her gravely. Was any of this even a choice? Why would she give up her ancestral right? “However, be warned if you walked through the doors there is a high likelihood you will die.”

That changed everything for Daenerys. If she chooses her dragon magic she could die. Was it all worth the risk? Was all of this worth her life? She thought about Sansa at that moment. She remembered the hurtful things Sansa had said to her, she knew that Sansa didn’t really mean it. The things Sansa said came from her frustration, the exact same thing that explained why Dany was in this great hall.

She thought about what would happen if she died. She couldn’t die yet, she had so much left to say and do, especially when it came to Sansa. Here, in this strange hall, everything was so much clearer. Maybe that was what dragon magic did, it cleared the mind of the caster, Dany wasn’t really sure. What she did know, however, was that she was still in love with Sansa Stark and she had to tell her best friend that, she couldn’t tell Sansa that if she was dead.

She also couldn’t put her friends through this just for some petty power grab. If she did die, she couldn’t put her friends through that kind of grief. She couldn’t put her brother through losing the only family he had left. Her mother died so that Dany could live, was this any way to repay that sacrifice?

Then Dany thought about what all of this meant. Why was she the first person in over a century to be able to do this type of magic? Maybe every other Targaryen had chosen the wooden door, but that didn’t seem right. After all, most of the Targaryen family perished in the Tragedy of Summerhall whilst they were trying to get back their magic, if they were so desperate to have it then why give it up in the first place. No, she was the first since Aegon Dragonsbane to have access to this type of magic.

There had to be a reason as to why she had this. She thought about what Aegon had just told her _“One day in the future you’ll have a choice to make and, on that day, remember who you are.”_. How could she be the dragon’s heir when she couldn’t even use dragon’s magic? Wasn’t it also selfish to not walk through those flames? It wasn’t a death sentence after all. Was she willing to risk it all to have it all?

Throughout her entire life, Daenerys had learnt from experience that risks never really paid off. There was no point risking everything she had built just for the change for a family, they always threw her back after a time. No taking risks seemed to only make everything worse for Dany.

But then she thought about the risk she took when she challenged Joffrey in their first flying lesson and that risk paid off. She thought about the risk she took by trusting Margaery back in year one and that risk paid off. She thought about the risk she took by agreeing to live with the Starks and that paid off. She thought about the risk she took by going to those doors last year and that paid off. The risk to tell her friends who she truly was had paid off.

However, the biggest risk Dany ever took was trusting Sansa with her heart. Since then Daenerys had her heartbroken when she realised Sansa would never love her back. However, despite that, loving Sansa had paid off. Loving Sansa brought Daenerys the confidence to truly be herself, to be Daenerys Targaryen because Sansa believed in her. Even if she didn’t plan it all, loving Sansa allowed Daenerys to become a better version of herself, because she wanted to be the person Sansa worthy of Sansa loving her back. However, she’d never really taken that risk yet, she had no choice but to love Sansa. No, the real risk was telling Sansa.

Daenerys’ life was never easy, that was for sure. Whether it was loving her best friend or being the youngest child of the worst man in the history of the wizarding world. She that there was a reason why she could do the things she could do, she couldn’t just turn her back on that. So, Daenerys decided to walk through those bronze doors. She wasn’t going to take the easy way out, whether it was in this situation or in her love life.

Once she stepped into the blue flames, she expected it to hurt but instead, it tickled. She was about to smile, thinking that she’d passed the flames silly little test. However, suddenly, her arm began to burn like someone was branding it. When she looked at her arm, she noticed the same three dragons from her fire twisting around it. The pain was near unbearable causing Dany to drop to her knees. Was this her end? Had her pride come before her fall?

_“Dany, I need you to fight, please.”_ It took Daenerys a few moments to recognize who it was speaking to her. _Sansa_. She had to raise to her feet, she couldn’t give up. She was Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen. She was the youngest seeker in almost a century. She was the first to be able to use dragon’s magic. She had survived being an orphan. She could survive this. She had dragon’s blood flowing through her veins, she was a dragon and fire cannot kill a dragon. 

As Daenerys rose to her feet, the three dragons connected with each eating the tail of the other, then they sunk into her skin and turned to black. It looked more like a tattoo than a brand. It started from her elbow and ended with the largest of the three dragon’s heads on her collarbone. Then the flames dissipated from around her.

“What was that?” She asked still running her fingers over the mark.

“You passed the test.” He told her as the wooden door swung open to reveal a black abyss whilst the bronze doors had a bright life.

“Test?”

He nodded, “You began this path as soon as you muttered that spell, there was no way out. If you choose to abandon the dragon’s magic, then the fire would consume you. Only the strong can handle our way and only the strong can survive the dragon’s flame.” Daenerys supposed that maybe taking risks was the best way to live her life. “However, it is time you leave this place, my heir.”

* * *

It had been four days and eight hours since Daenerys last woke up. Her skin was almost impossible to touch and magic was completely ineffective against Dany, a defence mechanism used by the Dragonlords to keep themselves safe whilst they went through their cleansing according to Maester Aemon. The old Maester had stopped acting questions once the headmaster talked to him, although she knew that he’d be a complication in the future.

They’d come up with an excuse for why Daenerys was in the medical wing; she’d been helping Ygritte out with a potion when something went terribly wrong. There were some in the common room theorising that Ygritte had taken out their quidditch captain just before the big Ravenclaw-Slytherin game and therefore opening the door for Hufflepuff to jump them in the rankings.

Sansa also knew that Nymeria had come to visit a couple of times, conventionally Sansa wasn’t there when the seventh year was around. It was still slightly strange that Dany hadn’t told Nymeria about her being a Targaryen yet, maybe they weren’t as serious as Dany seemed to portray to her. Sansa also didn’t think about the small victory she felt about Dany trusting her with her secret more than Nymeria.

They’d tried to contact Rhaegar about what happened, but they hadn’t heard anything back yet. According to Tyrion, he’d been somewhere in Siberia following a few leads since Christmas, that did at least explain why Dany hadn’t heard back from him. She knew that as soon as Rhaegar heard, he’d come rushing back to check on his sister.

She’d spent most of her free time in the hospital wing, she was usually joined by either Margaery or Theon but today she was alone as it was the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game. The only other person in the room with her was Sam who she found out was helping out Maester Aemon who couldn’t work as much due to this advanced age.

“I’m surprised you aren’t at the quidditch game,” Sam told her as he finished organising some of the files Maester Aemon kept.

Sansa shrugged, “I don’t really care for quidditch.” She told the older boy nonchalantly. Unlike, the rest of her family and friends she didn’t really see the appeal of it. Her eyes then travelled down to Dany, who looked peaceful despite the circumstances. “She’ll be so annoyed she missed it though.”

“I still don’t really understand what happened.” Sansa’s eyes flickered up, but she didn’t really answer him. However, Sam continued to pry, “I mean I haven’t really heard of a potion that causes anything like this.”

Sansa let out a frustrated sigh, wasn’t it clear that she didn’t want to talk about this. “You know what happens when potions are mixed wrong, the consequences can be unpredictable.” She told him keeping the carefully constructed story alive. “Also, I wasn’t there, you should ask Ygritte.” She didn’t mean to snap at him, but it had been a hard last few days. Sam dropped it after that.

Suddenly, the heat coming off Daenerys seemed to intensify, and her best friend’s face screwed up in what looked like pain. Without really thinking, Sansa wrapped her hand in Daenerys, ignoring the pain. “Dany, I need you to fight, please.” She told her just hoping that Daenerys could hear her. She couldn’t loss her best friend, she couldn’t lose the love of her life.

She watched as three black dragons enveloped Daenerys left arm and then as the heat dissipated from Daenerys skin, the mark sunk back into Daenerys arm until there was nothing there, to begin with. Sansa felt like she couldn’t breathe. She pleads to the new gods, the old gods and hell any god that was out there, for Daenerys to just open her eyes. For her best friend to come back to her, they had so much left to do.

Then Daenerys eyes snapped open and Sansa had to cover her mouth to suppress the sob of relief. Before Daenerys could even get a word out, Sansa pulled her into a tight hug. She felt Daenerys rest her head on Sansa’s shoulder and wrap her arms around Sansa’s neck. They stayed like that for a few moments, just relieved to be able to do this again.

“I am so sorry for what I said, I didn’t mean a word of it-“ Sansa began as soon as there was some distance between them.

Daenerys just gave her a soft smile, “I know, Sans.”

“You can’t scare me like that again,” Sansa told her, ignoring just how close they were in that moment.

Daenerys tucked a piece of Sansa’s hair behind her eye and said, “I won’t I promise.” There was that urge again, the inevitable urge to kiss her. Sansa wanted to, there was a chance that she never wanted anything more in her life than to kiss Daenerys Targaryen at that moment.

However, Sam was the one to break the magic, “Do you want me to go get Maester Aemon?”

Sansa never wanted to kill anymore more in her life and the look she gave him conveyed that perfectly. “That would be great, Sam,” Daenerys told him, not looking away from Sansa. The boy quickly left the room, mostly to stop Sansa glaring daggers at him.

When Sansa looked back at Daenerys, she found her best friend with a fond smile on her face. “What?” She asked turning the smile.

Daenerys gave her an amused look. “Nothing, Sans.” She then looked down at her own arm and ran her fingers over it. “I guess that’s permanent.” She mused to herself with a small roll of her eyes.

“What’s permanent?” Sansa asked completely puzzled over what Daenerys was talking about.

“You can’t see the dragon’s mark?”

“I saw it when it first appeared, but it disappeared just before you woke up.”

Daenerys looked sideways a few times clearly in deep thought before she shook her head. “How long was I out?” She asked clearly changing the subject.

“Four days.”

Her best friend chocked on air when she heard that. “Wait, don’t tell me it’s Saturday.” When Sansa gave her an apologetic look, Daenerys groaned. “What was the score?” Almost at that moment the doors opened to reveal a very smug Ygritte and her siblings sulking, as well as Margaery (as a Gryffindor win would open the doors for Slytherin to open up a gap at the top if they beat Ravenclaw). The group was arguing over various decisions made throughout the game. “Goddammit, Robb you had one job.”

The whole group froze when they heard Daenerys voice and Sansa couldn’t help but laugh at their expressions. Margaery was the first over pulling Dany into a deep hug. “If you ever scare me like that again, I’ll kill you.” She told her once the hug broke. As the rest of the group hugged Dany, Sansa couldn’t put her gratitude into words that Daenerys was back with them.

* * *

It took Daenerys three weeks after waking up to decide to finally break up with Nymeria. What finally made her mind up was something her brother wrote in the letter he wrote. _From experience, always follow your heart. It took me nearly a decade to do so and by then it was too late. Don’t waste your time._

She’d told Theon first because she really didn’t need the I told you so from Margaery at this moment in time. He’d smirked at her and said, “Huh so another Targaryen chooses a Stark over a Martell.” She had rolled her eyes at him and reminded herself why she didn’t entrust Theon with things. She did end up telling Margaery before she actually did the deed and also rolled her eyes when Margaery told her I told you so.

She’d decided that it was best to do it somewhere private, after all, it was only respectful. “Listen, Nym, I-“

“You’re breaking up with me,” Nymeria said finishing her sentence.

The way she said it was so matter of fact that Daenerys could only sigh. “I’m so sorry.”

Nymeria rolled her eyes, “I know you are but really it’s my fault really, we were never going to work. I shouldn’t have gone after someone who was so clearly in love with someone, plus, it’s pretty clear you’re hiding something big.” Daenerys didn’t know whether she should be happy or upset that Nymeria didn’t seem for upset about their breakup. Yes, she didn’t want to hurt the other girl, but it wasn’t helping her ego that her girlfriend (ex-girlfriend?) wasn’t taking this harder.

“It has nothing to do with you.”

Nymeria gave her an amused smile, “Yes it does, I’m not Sansa Stark.” Daenerys paused again, Nymeria knew she still has feelings for Sansa. “Don’t act shocked, everyone can see that you’re in love with her. Tyrene and Arianne both told me, but I just didn’t want to hear it. I’ve known this would probably happen someday.” Nymeria then shrugged. Daenerys couldn’t help but feel like she lead Nym on, despite it not being intentional.

“So, friends?”

“Friends.”

* * *

Ever since Daenerys broke up with Nymeria, the tension between Sansa and Daenerys was heightened. For Sansa, it was complicated. She knew how she felt about Daenerys and she knew how Daenerys once felt about her, whether the other girl still felt that way she was unsure about. She wanted her best friend to make the first move.

Sansa had been dropping hints about the way that she felt, and they’d have moments where they came close to letting everything boil over, but the spell was always broken just before it happened. There was also the fact that they were busy, they had their OWLS (their end of year exams) to prepare for and when Daenerys wasn’t staring at her textbook, she was usually with the quidditch team. So, there was never a really good time. Even over the Easter break, it was hard to get any sort of alone time due to her family consistently disrupting them.

All of that was true until the final quidditch game of the season, Slytherin verse Hufflepuff, in late May. Since Slytherin had beaten Ravenclaw, everyone knew that this game would be for the cup. The morning before the game the entire Slytherin common room was rife with nervous energy.

Sansa had just been able to catch her best friend before the game, “You’ll do great.” She’d told Daenerys before pressing her lips to Daenerys cheek. When the pair’s eyes meet, Daenerys looked like she wanted to say something, but Sansa knew this wasn’t the right time. “Tell me once you’ve lifted that cup.”

And that’s what Daenerys did. The game had been dramatic as always. It was clear that the two teams pretty well matched, maybe Slytherin just had the edge as their chasers were far superior. But the real battle was between Ygritte and Daenerys over the snitch, both were their team’s captains. Off the field, they may be friends but from where Sansa was sitting, it looked like they were mortal enemies. In the end, Daenerys did end up catching the snitch and Slytherin won the cup.

The celebrations were as crazy as ever. However, somehow in the madness of their common room, Daenerys ended up appearing next to her. Her best friend didn’t really say a word as she laced their fingers together and lead Sansa to somewhere quiet. Sansa couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of Déjà vu being reminded of the last time she was dragged out of a quidditch celebration by one of her best friends.

“What are we doing? Shouldn’t we be back inside celebrating?” She asked Daenerys trying to not think about how their fingers were still entangled.

Daenerys looked like she wanted to say something but just didn’t know how to phrase it properly. Finally, Daenerys spoke, “Fuck it, actions speak louder than words.” Before Sansa could ask what Daenerys was even talking about, she felt soft lips being pressed against hers. Daenerys was kissing her. It took Sansa’s brain a few seconds to catch up with that fact but as soon as it did, she kissed Daenerys back with as much passion as she could muster.

There weren’t fireworks like all the stories said there would be. No, it felt more like there was fire spreading through every cell in her body. Like Daenerys was taking the living fire that was her soul and giving it to Sansa. Kissing Daenerys Targaryen was like kissing fire. Much like their relationship, the kiss began like an ember, somewhat unsure and completely innocent. But soon, much as they had, it deepened and as Daenerys fingers gripped her hair, pulling her closer, Sansa felt the kiss was breathing life into each one of her cells.

Even they finally broke apart to breathe, her forehead resting against Daenerys. “I’m in love with you,” Daenerys whispered as they shared each other’s air. It felt like it was only them in the whole world. Despite the fact, Sansa had known that fact deep down, she couldn’t help but grin at her. She’d thought about hearing those five words countless times over the last year, but the reality was so much better than her imagination.

As Sansa reconnected their lips, a wide grin on her lips. “I’m in love with you too.” She said in between soft kisses.

“Yeah?”

“With all my heart.” Then they both wordlessly decided that they didn’t need to continue talking. The kiss was heated like they were trying to pour every emotion they’d felt over the past five years into one kiss. Sansa barely registered her back hitting the wall.

“Thank the gods!” They heard coming from behind them. Margaery was smirking at them, reluctantly Daenerys pulled away from Sansa. Both of them were silently cursing their best friend for breaking their moment. “Let me have this, I’ve waited five years for you two morons to finally get your act together.”

“It must’ve been so hard for you,” Sansa said sarcastically. Daenerys chuckled and Sansa couldn’t help but look back at her. As soon as she saw those pools of violet, she felt the urge to once again reconnect their lips and so she did because she could. It was the most chaste of them, but Sansa’s heart still soared. “Come on, we have a cup to celebrate.”

* * *

It was the first week of the Summer break when Rhaegar appeared to them, he’d been able to sneak into the town near Winterfell telling Daenerys that there was something important that he needed to tell her. So, Daenerys and Sansa made up some excuse about wanting to get out of the house and travelled into the little muggle village.

The last few months had been some of the best of Daenerys’ life. Yes, her and Sansa did have much time to actually be a couple between the tireless nights revising for their exams. There were stolen kisses between various pieces of work and that was enough. The territory they were now in was both exciting and scary. However, they were going one step at a time, feeling out their new relationship. Although if the first week of their summer was any indication, it was going to be a fantastic holiday.

Her brother was sat in one of the corner booths of the small pub, the Smoking Log. Ignoring the strange look some of the tenants gave them they made their way over to Rhaegar, considering they were both underage. He gave Daenerys a tight stiff hug. “I would’ve come back as soon as I heard about your cleansing, but I was getting really close to finding something.” He explained once they sat down opposite him.

“You already explained yourself in that letter,” Daenerys replied, he’d also explained what he’d been doing since Christmas in his letter last month. It was slightly surprising that he’d bring this up with her again, but her brother always did care about her feelings. “What have you found out?”

Rhaegar gave a strange look at Sansa, almost like he was surprised her girlfriend was there. After he noticed the strange look Daenerys was giving him, he spoke, “Nothing all that concerning, really I think we were both overreacting, sweet sister.” He waved his hand with an air of nonchalance.

Daenerys gave her brother a strange look. “But you said-“ In his letters, he talked about all of the strange things that he’d seen and how he was sure that he’d found something. However, his letters lately had been strange and almost ignored his mission in favour of asking about her abilities.

Rhaegar cut her off, “I said it didn’t matter.” His voice was stern and cold, she’d never heard him take that tone with her before. She gave a sideways glance to Sansa, who was clearly deep in thought. “Have you opened the doors yet?”

“No, of course not.”

That seemed to annoy him. “Why not?”

Before Daenerys could defend herself, Sansa spoke up. “Rhaegar, you already told us at the start of the year to never open those doors.” The look Sansa gave her told her to trust her. So, despite this never happening, she waited to see what her brother would answer.

“I know I said, Stark, but I changed my mind. I don’t really see why this concerns you, this is family business after all.” Her brother’s voice was harsh and so unlike him.

“Rhaegar, do you remember what the first thing you said to me was?” Daenerys said trying to remain calm. One of her hands slide into Sansa’s whilst the other grasped her wand waiting for the answer.

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t see why that is relevant.”

“Answer the question, _brother_.” She remembered the first thing he said to her when they meet back in her fourth year in front of those doors. _“You would’ve found them anyway.”_

When the man stared into her eyes and saw that she wasn’t about to back down, he scrabbled to his feet and ended up out of the door. They chased after him. This wasn’t her brother. As soon as they were out of the main village, Daenerys had to dodge a spell flying at her head. The pair ducked behind one of the buildings. “Sans, go get your dad.”

“Dany, you can’t fight back, we still have the trace on us. We should go now.” Sansa told her not letting go of her hand. They both flinched as another spell flew by them. 

“The trace only works on conventual magic. He might get away and I might never find out what’s going on. I need you to trust me that I can do this.” Sansa replied by pulling their lips together before sprinting back to Winterfell. Daenerys took a deep breath. “Where’s my brother?”

The man laughed, “He’s right here, dear sister.”

Daenerys hadn’t used this type of magic since her cleansing, but she drew upon the fire within her blood and drew her wand towards the man, “ _Dracarys_.” Fire erupted from her wand; she felt her mark begin to glow. The man wearing her brother’s face went flying back. “Where is my brother? I won’t ask again.”

All she heard was laughter like there was some hilarious joke that only she wasn’t in on. “I am your brother.”

She gritted her teeth and she moved so that she was standing over him, her wand pointed at him and the spell on her lips. “You aren’t Rhaegar.”

He laughed once again, “You’re powerful, our father will be pleased.” Daenerys didn’t have the chance to ask what he meant because he grabbed her leg pulling it from under her. By the time, Daenerys regained her senses, she saw him standing in front with his wand raised. “I think it’s about him you meet him.”

However, out of nowhere, he was knocked down by a red flash of light. Daenerys whipped her head around to see Ned Stark with his wand raised and she thanked the heavens that he got here in time. Sansa was next to her in a second, whilst her dad went over to the impersonator. “Are you okay?” Daenerys nodded and with Sansa’s help got to her feet. “One of these days your luck will run out, Dany.”

She gave Sansa a smile, “Not when you’re here to help me.” Then she turned her attention back to the scene next to them. “Ned, I can explain-“ Daenerys said as the pair walked over.

He shook his head, “There’s no need, Daenerys. This isn’t your brother.” It took Daenerys a few moments to actually comprehend what he just said. Ned knew who she really was? She didn’t get to answer any questions as Ned then said, “ _Revelio._ ” Soon the face began to contort and change. However, the man in front of her looked strikingly similar to her brother. His eyes were now lilac, not dark indigo, and he was certainly shorter, but he looked familiar. Almost like looking at her brother through a twisted mirror.

The man began to laugh, “Oh but I am.”

Daenerys remembered the stories Rhaegar had to told her about their other brother. However, according to Rhaegar, he died back with the Mad King. Although, according to her brother, the Mad King wasn’t dead. That meant that the man in front of her was, “Viserys.”

He gave her a twisted smile, “Not as stupid as you look.”

“Where’s Rhaegar?”

Viserys smirked at her, “That is quite the mystery. We can’t seem to find him either, maybe he froze to death in Siberia.” Daenerys knew who _we_ was but she couldn’t bear to think about it right now. “Father wanted me to come here and see if you really can dragon magic. You didn’t disappoint.”

“The Mad King is still alive,” Ned stated coldly.

Viserys glared at him, “You and your little family will be the first on his list.” He threatened with a sick smile on his lips. Daenerys could hardly believe she was related to him. Maybe there was some truth to this Targaryen madness after all because no one sane could be so twisted.

As Ned was about to cast another spell to incapacitate, Viserys grabbed some of the dirt and threw it into Ned’s eyes. Then, he cast a spell right at her and Sansa, they both had to drop to the ground to avoid being hit. By the time, Daenerys looked up, Viserys was gone.

As the three of them made their way back to Winterfell, Ned explained how he knew. “When I found Lyanna, she told me about how Rhaegar had smuggled his newborn sister away. I didn’t think much of it until Sansa told me about you and I suspected that you might be her. I wasn’t sure until Rhaegar escaped and went straight to Hogwarts.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Sansa asked, her hand keeping Daenerys grounded. She could barely concentrate on the conversation. Firstly, her beloved brother was missing. Secondly, the brother who she thought died, was alive and working for their father. Most importantly, Viserys confirmed her worst nightmare, the Mad King wasn’t dead.

“I knew that you’d tell me when the time was right,” Ned told them and a silence fell upon the group.

“You can’t tell the ministry that he’s back,” Daenerys told him just as they got back to the gates of Winterfell.

“I know.”

Later that night, after they explained to the whole family what happened, Daenerys and Sansa were sat under one of the Weirwood trees. Her head was resting on Sansa’s shoulder and Sansa’s arm was around her. Despite, it being summer, Daenerys couldn’t help but feel a chill. “We’ll figure it out,” Sansa told her; her eyes trained on Daenerys.

“How can you be so sure? My- my father is back, Rhaegar is missing and Viserys is alive. How are we going to figure this out?” She didn’t realise that she was crying until Sansa’s wiped away her tears. This was the first time in Daenerys life she was truly afraid. She’d gotten everything she’d ever wanted, and everything could be taken from her.

“Because we’re in this together until the bitter end,” Sansa told her repeating her words from the beginning of the year. Daenerys couldn’t help but kiss her at that moment, just to make herself forget. Sansa cupped her cheeks and when they broke apart for air, she whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” And somehow Daenerys had hope that everything would work out.


	6. Year 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys finally turns seventeen and can begin her search for Rhaegar. However, not everything is so simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to update, I was suffering from some serious writer's block. However, here's the next chapter and hopefully the final chapter will be here soon.  
> Please do enjoy!

The heavens had opened whilst they were on the train back to Hogwarts. The trip was strange without Robb, Jon and Theon there. However, instead, they were joined by Arya and her friends (Gendry and Hot Pie), as well as Rickon who was entering his first year, Bran was off with his own friends. The conversation was still rather lively with the group discussing the upcoming school year.

Sansa’s eyes turned to Daenerys, who was brooding over an old tome written in Valyrian muttering lowly in the dead language, she hadn’t looked up since they’d gotten on the train. Her girlfriend had been understandably irritated over the summer. She was helpless to find Rhaegar due to her not being seventeen yet and no information had appeared about his whereabouts. There was also the fact that the Mad King was back, and no one knew anything because the Lannisters suppressed any type of information.

This summer was the first time Sansa truly understood the responsibility Daenerys had on her shoulders, who she really was. Before it was easy to somewhat forget who exactly she was in love with. But after this summer she knew just how important Daenerys really was and that was new. That didn’t change how she felt, it was just different.

When Daenerys wasn’t brooding, it was nice to actually get to spend some time together as a couple. The first few months of their relationship was hampered by their exams (which they did very well in) and they didn’t really have any time to actually be in a relationship. It was nice to actually be able to do all of those things now that they did have some time on their hands, even if they did spend quite a lot of it trying to figure everything out. But, not much changed apart from them now making out every once and a while.

“This year’s quidditch season should be fun to watch.” Hot Pie said and Sansa had to suppress a groan, she’d been able to avoid that topic for a while now. However, despite Robb's absence quidditch was still the hot topic. The group then began to debate the various new things each team was bringing to the table, however, surprisingly her girlfriend hadn’t joined in.

“Hopefully we can get through a complete season without too many hospital trips,” Gendry said with a shrug. A few years ago, Sansa didn’t really understand why Gendry hung out with her sister and Hot Pie, he was conventionally handsome and wasn’t a freak like her sister, plus he was a year older. But as time went on, she understood, he could be himself around Arya and Hot Pie and that was worth way more than any type of popularity.

“What do you think, Daenerys?” Hot Pie asked, clearly not seeing that her girlfriend really didn’t want to be bothered right now.

It was a miracle that Daenerys didn’t glare at him when she looked up, she just gave Sansa an exacerbated look and Sansa squeezed her hand in response. Sansa couldn't deny it was kinda nice to have Daenerys on the same page as her about a conversation regarding quidditch for once. She shrugged, “Whatever happens will happen. It’s just a game, I have better things to spend my energy on.”

Sansa decided it was better to change the subject after that, Daenerys would probably send Dragonfire at Hot Pie if he followed up on that. “Rickon, what house do you think you’ll be sorted into?”

* * *

The first few weeks at school were pretty normal by most standards. Their schoolwork was harder than the previous years due to them starting their NEWTS (their final wizarding exams). Daenerys was still trying to figure out where her brother was, and her dreams hadn’t been helpful at all for once. She couldn't help but feel like going to Hogwarts this year was pointless, she should be out looking for her brother and stopping her father. 

She turned seventeen the weekend before Halloween. It was the first day in a long time that Daenerys didn’t think about everything awful going on. Sansa was definitely a good _distraction_ that day. However, something surprising also happened, Tyrion had appeared with a small smile on his lips. He handed her a small wooden box when she asked what it was, he replied by saying it was a gift.

Daenerys almost sobbed when she realised who it was from. It was from Rhaegar. Within the delicate wooden box, lay a letter and a black wristwatch. She decided to read the note first,

_To my dearest sister,_

_Happy seventeenth birthday. If you’re reading this it means I’m an awful big brother and couldn’t deliver your seventeenth birthday present myself. I thought this might be a possibility when I left for the east, so I left your present with Tyrion as you’d be at school._

_It’s not every day you turn seventeen and I hope you enjoy your day. I look forward to properly celebrating with you once I’m back, hopefully, sooner rather than later. Please try to enjoy your day, I know that you’ll probably be drowning in your schoolwork (I struggled with my NEWTS too), schoolwork can wait._

_It is wizarding tradition to receive a watch on your seventeenth birthday, I tried to keep it as discrete as possible without ignoring our traditions, they are important after all. Hopefully, no one will notice the theme I went with, just don’t draw too much attention to it._

_As you’re probably aware by now, I’m so proud of you. I’m so lucky to have you as my sister and that I’ve been able to know you as I do. During my time in Azkaban, I just to wonder what type of person my baby sister would become, what you were like; you have surpassed all my expectations. I know if our mother was still here, she’d feel the same way as I do._

_I cannot wait to see what you’ll do in the future. You will be the best of us all, Daenerys Targaryen, I have no doubt about that._

_With all my love,_

_Rhaegar._

By the end of her reading it, Daenerys was sobbing with her face buried in Sansa’s shoulder. This could be the last thing she ever read from her brother and that thought was too awful to think about. She had to find him and now that she was seventeen, she could actually do something in the outside world and she planned to as soon as the holidays came around. 

Once she calmed down, she picked up the watch. It was mainly black but each notch on the clock was a small red ruby and small golden dragons were wrapped around each of the hands. On the back, _Remember our words, Remember who you are_ were etched into the back.

* * *

A few weeks after Daenerys’ seventeenth birthday, Tyron gathered all those who knew the truth into his office and connected the Stark household using the floo network. The small group gathered around the fire so that they could all see Sansa’s dad through the flames. It was the safest way to contact the Stark household to see what was really happening in the outside world.

“Any luck convincing Robert, dad?” Arya asked their father. All throughout the summer, their father had been trying to convince Robert Baratheon that the rumour that the Mad King being back was true and that they needed to take drastic action before it was too late. However, the minister refused to believe any of it. Their father merely shook his head in response to Arya.

“You can blame my family for that, I’m afraid.” The headmaster confessed. “Cersei and my father are adamant that Robert shouldn’t concern himself with such _rumours_. Their motives behind this are unknown to me.”

“They’re obviously working with the Mad King,” Robb stated loudly, despite the fact Sansa could barely make out his face she knew what face he’d be pulling.

Tyrion shook his head. “My father has spent the last decade and a half making everyone forget his role in the war, the Mad King being back is bad for business. Also, I doubt the Mad King would welcome him back with open arms nor would my father be happy serving under him again.” Tyrion explained but then after a beat added, “But we cannot rule it out completely if my father thinks the Mad King will win, he’ll side with him in a heartbeat.”

“What of Jamie and Cersei?” Her father asked.

“Jamie hates the Mad King; I doubt he’d join him. Cersei, on the other hand, is a creature of my father, if Tywin joins the Mad King, so will Cersei. If Cersei does then much like last time, Jamie may follow suit, but her _grip_ over him has been slipping of late.”

Sansa looked over to Daenerys and noticed that her girlfriend was staring at one of the portraits of the old headmasters with an intense expression. When Sansa’s eyes travelled to where she was looking, she saw the portrait of a woman who was clearly a Targaryen with her distinctive Valyrian features. It didn’t take Sansa long to figure out this was Visenya Targaryen, one of the few Targaryen’s who served as headmaster of Hogwarts and the first to do so.

“It doesn’t matter in the long term whether he joins us or not, Robert couldn’t defeat my father last time and I doubt he could do it now.” Daenerys finally said speaking up for the first time since they arrived in the office. The whole room turned towards Dany who was still looking at the painting of her ancestor. “My father wants me to open Visenya’s doors."

“But why? We won’t even know what’s behind them.” Margaery said, despite all their research over the years they hadn’t figured out what Visenya locked away in that vault deep in the school.

Daenerys shrugged, “We don’t. He might.”

“But how do you open the doors?” Margaery asked this wasn’t the first time they’d wondered this question.

“My best bet is some type of Valyrian magic, but on the specifics, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter anyway because I’m not opening them, if he wants them open then it can’t mean anything good.” Dany replied, from her tone it was clear that her mind was made upon this matter.

“I still don’t understand if he wants you to open the doors why hasn’t he made a move since the summer?” Sansa wondered and that very question had caused many sleepless nights.

“He probably has made moves since the summer. We just don’t know them.” Tyrion answered with a grave expression.

* * *

Christmas at the Stark house was always a loud and messy experience; between the Stark siblings' scabblings, the dogs causing chaos and everything in between, there wasn’t much peace in the house. This particular argument involved Arya and Sansa with it increasing in volume with each rebuttal. Theon spent the whole time stoking the flames undoing all of Robb’s work to quell them. Finally, Ned and Cat reappeared, and the two siblings shut up under their mother's gaze.

“I’m still right anyway,” Sansa grumbled under her breath with a pout firmly on her face making her look completely adorable. Daenerys chuckled as she sat next to her wrapping her arm around her waist. In response, Sansa glared at her, “I don’t see what’s funny.” If it wasn’t for the fact that Sansa sank into her touch, Daenerys might actually believe she was in trouble.

“You’re adorable, Sans.” Sansa just huffed in response. Dany then pressed her lips to Sansa’s cheek causing a bluff to rise there. “So cute.” Sansa rolled her eyes still trying to act annoyed with her but the slight upturn of her lips showed her resolve was slipping. "Plus, baby, you guys were overreacting slightly."

“Don’t call me that, it’s not going to work and you’re just lucky I’m too competitive to fight with you in front of the rest of them,” Sansa remarked looking towards her siblings and their various significant others, causing Daenerys to laugh. The Stark siblings had recently begun arguing over who had the best relationship, something all of their significant others found stupid but trying to stop them was pointless.

“Then I take back my previous statement, you weren't overreacting. On the cute thing, I take that back too, I have no idea what I was thinking before, you're not cute in any way.” She said with a smirk clearly not meaning a word of it.

Sansa shook her head with a small smile on her lips and said, “You’re so annoying.” Despite her words, it was clear she didn’t mean it from the affection in her tone. Daenerys laughed and gave Sansa a quick peck on the lips. However, Sansa didn’t let the kiss stop there and pulled her back in.

_“Eww gross!” “Ugh, I’m going to throw up!” “Get a room!” “My eyes!” “You guys suck!” “Get it, Stormborn!”_ Sansa rolled her eyes at the chorus of shouts coming from her siblings and Theon, they were all so annoying. Daenerys laughed knowing that something like this could happen. The sooner they got to be alone the better.

* * *

It took until the last week of the break to convince Mr Stark to agree to let Daenerys go to Summerhall. He’d originally meant to go with her, but he couldn’t due to his work, so she was accompanied by Ygritte, Jon, Robb and Theon. Sansa had wanted to go but unfortunately, she wasn’t seventeen yet, so it was too risky, she wasn’t very happy about that.

When the group appeared outside the old Targaryen stronghold, Daenerys could help but feel slightly overwhelmed. Despite everything, she’d never been to one of her family homes before and it all just made things even more real. From the outside Summerhall was in ruins, the structure barely standing with only the old gates standing. However, there was a strange glimmer to the appearance, but Daenerys put it down to a trick of the light. The gates were made of black stone with vicious spikes lining it to make sure no one went over them, upon closer inspection they had similar runes to Visenya’s doors etched on them.

Jon and Robb split off from them to try and find a way in after they tried failed to open the gates. There was a stone dragon with ruby eyes which looked to be standing guard next to the gate, it was the only one of its kind. “Any ideas?” Ygritte asked poking the doors.

Daenerys sighed deeply as she pressed her hands to the door. “Not really. Rhaegar said he locked this place up pretty well, I’m not sure what type of spell he used.” She explained remembered what her brother had told her when he talked about Summerhall. An ache formed in her chest when she thought about her brother. _Where is he?_

Theon, who had been looking around the stone dragon, gasped. “Hey, Daenerys, isn’t this Valyrian?” He said pointing at an inscription down one of the dragon’s back.

Daenerys nodded and brushed off some of the dust which made it almost impossible to read. She rolled her eyes as she read it, “Of course that’s what’s on their back. _Fire and Blood_.” She said as she translated it. Was that the only phrase her ancestors knew.

Soon Jon and Robb returned after finding no other way in. “Isn’t there some weird Valyrian spell you can use?” Robb asked after they’d tried every unlocking charm they knew.

“Summerhall has been used by my family long after they lost their connection to dragon magic, the way in won’t be with Valyrian magic.” She reasoned as she glared at the gates.

After a few more moments of silence with each of them thinking, Jon spoke up, “What were the spells used to seal the old Targaryen crypts? Maybe it’s the same.” 

Daenerys was shocked at herself for not realising it sooner. “They used blood magic. Only those in the Targaryen bloodline can open them.”

“What does that mean exactly?” Ygritte asked her.

“My blood is literally the key.”

“You don’t mean what I think you mean,” Robb said clearly realising what Daenerys had to do to open the gate.

She sighed, “I do. Theon, I know you have a knife.”

When he pulled out the small pocket knife from his jacket it fixed her with a stern look, “When Sansa asks why you’re hand is all cut up don’t tell her I let you do it.” Sansa could be scary at times.

She chuckled, “Will do.” She held out the knife over the palm of her left hand. “Gods, this is going to suck.” She muttered as she felt the cold metal against her skin. She took a deep breath and sliced the knife down her palm. After a few deep breathes to calm down from the pain racing up her arm. “Why can’t my ancestors just leave a key under the matt like everyone else.” She grumbled as she walked towards the first of the dragon statues.

She swiped her left hand into the mouth of the dragon and soon a bright flame immerged from its mouth. Daenerys wasn’t able to move her hand out of the way quick enough but surprisingly it didn’t burn. When she pulled her hand closer, she noticed that her sleeve was burnt off but her hand was completely fine with the cut she made now only a faint red line.

The four other people with her, rushed over to make sure she was okay but soon noticed that her hand wasn’t burnt. Then the gate swung open with a large thud. Once they passed the threshold and the gates swung closed behind them, all of them let out a collective gasp.

When Rhaegar told her that he had rebuilt Summerhall, Daenerys envisioned a half-completed project with it still showing the scars of the tragedy which marked her brother’s birth. It turned out; Daenerys was completely wrong; there stood a grand manor hour with diamond-paned downstairs windows surrounded by elaborate gardens.

“You weren’t lying when you said Rhaegar rebuilt this place,” Robb remarked as they walked towards the large wooden front doors.

Unlike the gates, Daenerys didn’t need to spill her own blood to get inside, the doors swung open for them on their own. “Creepy.” Daenerys heard Theon mutter under his breath from behind her. The hallway they walked into was dimly lit with only natural light from the windows. The walls were a plainly decorated with only a few paintings adorning the walls, clearly, unlike the house, most of the old decorations didn’t survive the fire.

When they reached the large stairwell, the group decided to split off into two. Robb, Theon and Ygritte all decided to explore the downstairs of the house for any clues about Rhaegar whilst Daenerys and Jon went upstairs. There was an eerily silence as they walked through the upstairs of the manor. She just hoped they were alone.

One of the surviving paintings caused Daenerys to pause. It was a portrait of three people, she recognised the young man instantly, it was Rhaegar with a smile tugging at his lips clearly happy. There was also an older woman with a young boy on her lap. They both had silver hair and lilac eyes, both strangely familiar to her. It took her a moment to realise who they were, her mother and Viserys.

She’d never seen a portrait of her mother before and a strange sensation passed through her. She could see pieces of herself in her mother and a deep ache formed in her heart. Because of her father, she never got to meet her mother, the woman who gave her life to protect her. Rhaegar had told her stories but it would never be the same. Anger bubbled in her blood and she vowed her father would pay for taking her mother from her.

When her eyes turned down to the boy in her mother’s arms; Viserys seemed so innocent. She supposed he must’ve been only three or four, it was hard to imagine the man he would turn out to be looking at his portrait. When she looked into the eyes of her brother, she didn’t see the same eyes which attacked her six months ago. She desperately wanted to know this version of Viserys, maybe this version was still in there deep down. The whole world condemned Rhaegar without knowing him, maybe she was doing the same with Viserys. If anyone should believe there was light within him shouldn’t it be his own sister?

“She’s pretty,” Jon said softly as he walked up next to her. “That’s your mom and brothers, right?”

Daenerys nodded, her eyes still on the painting. “I must’ve been a few years before the war, Rhaegar must’ve kept it all these years.” She replied in a sombre tone. She knew this must’ve been one of the happy times when they could afford to look so carefree before their father went completely off the deep end. “I just wish I knew them all like this, especially my mom.”

“I never knew my mom either,” Jon confessed making Daenerys turn to him with a shocked expression. She always assumed Catelyn was his mother, she at least acted like it. “Just before my father started a relationship with Cat, he had slept with some muggle woman. Dad said she died shortly after my birth and he took me in.”

“I never knew.” She replied feeling guilty for not knowing this about Jon.

He shrugged as they continued walking down the corridor, “It’s not something dad likes to talk about, he lost so many people during the war that’s it just brings back awful memories. Plus, Cat always treated me like a son, I always feel like I’m disrespecting her by wanting to know more.”

The pair then fell into a comfortable silence as they entered the various different rooms. At the end of the hallway, they found a room that actually looked lived in. There were papers across the desk and various different trinkets around the room. As soon as Daenerys looked down at the various papers, she recognised her brother’s handwriting around the edges. They were various different reports about strange activities around the world with his theories around the page.

The one on the top was the report in Siberia about wildfire engulfing entire villages with no explanation as to how it happened. Now it made sense why Rhaegar went to Siberia, her father is an infamous user of wildfire. If there was any sign of her father anywhere, wildfire was a very good one. Wildfire is a bastardised cousin of her own Dragonfire, the spell was invented by Daeron Targaryen during his conflict with Dornish five years after the death of the last Dragonlord. Over the years, her family members, her father paramount, twisted its use into something much darker than Daeron had ever intended.

“Hey, Daenerys look at this,” Jon called from across the room. He was holding a black candle, it was tall and twisted with sharp edges. It looked to be made of dragonglass. 

“What is it?” She asked as Jon handed it to her.

“I dunno but I can't get it to lit.”

They didn’t get time to further explore this strange candle was as they heard a loud bang from downstairs. The pair looked at each other alarmed at the noise; they knew it was probably due to the other three downstairs. There was a chance that it was nothing almost half a second later. “Robb!” They heard Theon shout and a scream of pain follow.

Without wasting another moment, the drew their wands and headed towards their friends. They didn’t even reach the bottom of the stairs when they saw Theon, Ygritte and Robb scrambling towards them with a fiery green monster following them. They could see an ugly red strip across Robb’s upper leg, with Theon and Yrgitte basically carrying him.

“What happened?” Jon demanded as they reached the bottom.

“No time to chat, Jon,” Ygritte replied pulling his arm to follow as they chased towards the door.

It didn’t take more than a second look for Daenerys to realise what the substance chasing them was; wildfire. She knew whose work this was, her father must’ve guessed she’d come looking for Rhaegar here. The anger that had been building since last summer reared its head. He wasn’t going to win this one. The flames were going to catch them before they reached the door, definitely with Robb’s injury. So, Daenerys decided that she was going to stand her ground. She wasn’t allowing her father’s flames to force her to run.

She was a dragon and fire cannot kill a dragon.

Fire erupted from her own wand and clashed with the green flames. She could feel the pushback from the wildfire but as soon as the fire began to shift from red to black, the green flames began to submit to her own will. Then she sent it crashing through the windows and to somewhere it could dissipate without doing any further harm.

She wiped the sweat from her brow feeling completely drained. Ygritte spoke up, “The Mad King knew we’d come here.” She said watching the fire disappear. Daenerys regarded the blacked hallway with a grimace; without even being here himself her father had already caused so much destruction. At least his fire hadn’t destroyed the house.

Then her eyes turned down to her wand and she sighed, another crack had formed. When she first used Valyrian magic, her wand only blacked at the tip but after Viserys attacked, the first crack formed near the tip. It wasn’t really much of an issue, but she understood that her wand wasn’t made for this intensity of magic. Hopefully, it would hold up for a bit longer.

She turned around to look at Robb, who had Jon and Theon hovering over him. “Move your wand away from me, Jon. I’ll wait until we get home, I trust mum’s healing ability more than yours.” He told him trying to not act like the pain was too bad. However, it was clear that his leg had been caught by wildfire. His left thigh completely burnt, and he could barely put weight on it. “We should leave before anything tries to kill us.” He then added and everyone else couldn’t help but agree.

“I’m going to go get Rhaegar’s papers, I’ll be right back.” Daenerys declared; she knew how important they could be at some point. Ygritte volunteered to go with her as Jon and Theon were still fussing over Robb. The pair quickly went up to Rhaegar’s room to collect the various things she and Jon had found.

As Daenerys collected all the papers from Rhaegar’s desk she began to see something carved into the wood. Once all the papers were cleared, she saw a message, _Open my doors._ It was obvious that it was a message from her father. Plus, considering what had just happened, there was an implied threat to his words. Daenerys grit her teeth and walked out of the room.

* * *

Winterfell was unbelievably tense from the minute the group left Winterfell. Sansa had spent the entire day switching between worrying for them and being frustrated, she wasn’t with them. She’d played various situations in her head of what could happen. What if something went wrong? What if the Mad King was there waiting for them? Or Viserys? 

Realistically, Sansa knew that she couldn’t be there with them due to the trance, but she couldn’t help feeling like she should be there with her girlfriend. They’d been through so much together and it felt weird not being part of this, it felt like Daenerys was leaving her behind. She knew she was being silly, Daenerys always came to her first, but it still stung not being there.

She’d come to terms with what lay in Daenerys future; one day she’d have to face her father and that scared the hell out of Sansa. However, Sansa couldn’t help feeling useless, what good was she against the worst wizard in history. Her older brothers were had just spent the last year training to become Aurors, Margaery’s quick-witted and calculating, Ygritte and Theon are both excellent duellists, even Arya is of more use to Daenerys than she is.

Her inner dialogue was broken by the emergence of five people, Sansa raced downstairs already knowing exactly who they were. When she got closer, she noticed Theon and Jon had their arms around Robb clearly supporting his weight. “Mom, Robb’s hurt,” Sansa called into the house before racing towards the group.

When she got closer she noticed that Robb’s upper thigh was inflamed. “Mom should be here in a minute.” She informed them and thanked the heavens that they’d had enough sense to wait for their mom to look at it. On cue, Catelyn rushed outside Winterfell with Sansa’s younger siblings not far behind.

They quickly got Robb inside and to somewhere where their mom could probably look at him. “What happened?” Catelyn asked as she gathered various different ointments.

“We set off some kind of trap and wildfire erupted from the floor. Robb was the closest to it.” Ygritte explained to her. It was clear what wildfire meant, the Mad King. Sansa’s eyes turned to Daenerys who had a faraway look in her eye, clearly deep in thought.

Sansa placed a hand onto Daenerys’ arm causing the other girl’s eyes to snap to hers. “Are you okay?” She whispered trying not to draw too much attention to her girlfriend.

“I just need to think.” Daenerys told her before walking back outside. It was clear from her tone that she wanted to be alone.

* * *

It took Sansa until late in the night to finally decide enough was enough and go to find Daenerys, she’d basically disappeared since they’d returned, and Sansa was worried. She found Daenerys beneath the large weirwood tree reading through some papers. “Aren't you freezing?” She asked as she reached her girlfriend. It would be surprising if she wasn’t considering the snow that had just begun to fall.

Daenerys turned her eyes up, “Not really, I’ve not really felt cold since my cleansing.” She answered and gestured for Sansa to join her.

Sansa shook her head, “Not all of us are magically hot all the time. Come inside it’s late.”

Daenerys smirked at her, “I’d have to disagree with that, you’re very hot.”

In response, Sansa rolled her eyes affectionately, “You know what I meant.”

Her girlfriend laughed and got to her feet. Once the pair were back inside and sat on one of the couches, Sansa decided to bring up what happened. “What’s wrong?” She asked lacing their fingers together.

“Nothing, it’s stupid.” Daenerys answered quickly.

“Dany-“

Daenerys cut her off, “You wouldn’t get it.” She quickly moved her hand out of Sansa’s and cross her arms over her chest.

“What’s that meant to mean?” She asked trying not to sound as irritated as she was, but she was pretty sure she failed in that. If there was anyone in the world who would understand what was going on in Daenerys’ head wouldn’t it be her? Wouldn’t it be the person who knew her better than anyone else?

Dany sighed deeply, “I don’t want to fight about this.”

“Then tell me what’s wrong.” Sansa replied without any hesitation, she knew Daenerys needed to talk about it.

“What isn’t wrong?” Daenerys snapped back. Before Sansa could reply, she continued, “I have no idea what’s behind those stupid doors! My brother is missing! My father is a crazed madman! Everything is so screwed up and I’m supposedly the only one who can fix it!”

“You aren't alone in this,” Sansa replied keeping her tone calm to try to calm her down.

“I should be.”

“What?” Sansa asked in complete shock.

Daenerys left out a shaky breath, “Robb could’ve died today, all of them could’ve.”

Sansa once again took Daenerys’ hand in hers, “Robb will be fine.”

Daenerys shook her head, “What about next time? My father won't stop until I’m under his complete control and I open those doors. What if next time someone gets hurt or worse? What if you-“ Daenerys cut herself off at that point clearly finishing that thought was too painful.

Sansa cupped her cheek. “I can't promise that no one will get hurt. But no one is going to leave you to fight this alone, especially me. I love you and that’s not something I can walk away from.”

Daenerys for the first time met her eyes and Sansa could see unshed tears in them. Daenerys then collapsed into her and Sansa wrapped her arms tightly around her. “He’s already taken so much from me. I can't lose you too.” Daenerys mumbled into her shoulder.

“You won’t, I promise.”

* * *

By the time May rolled around, nothing much had really changed. They’d spent the Easter holidays looking into the various leads that Rhaegar had left them, but nothing really came to fruition. Therefore, Daenerys decided to start researching those doors again. It was quite nostalgic doing this again, with her, Sansa and Margaery all sending their free time reading about those doors. Luckily, this time they had Tyrion providing them with some actually good leads.

However, by now Daenerys had a pretty good idea how she could actually open them. However, she knew it wasn’t a good idea until she actually knew what was inside. They’d found out why Visenya had built them. Just before Aegon died, he had Visenya built it and hide something inside. He had intended for one of his two sons to open it and therefore prevent infighting upon his death over whatever was inside. On his death, Visenya locked the vault so that only his true heir could open it. However, when they both failed, the plan fell apart and the doors have remained locked since. Daenerys’ wondered what was so valuable that two brothers would murder each other it.

When she thought back to her time with Aegon during her cleansing, she rejected not asking him about the doors and why she was the one to be destined to open it. However, despite all her best efforts to try and contact him, she failed. What was behind those doors was a mystery and with her father’s keen interest far too dangerous to open.

They all knew that with each passing day, the Mad King grew in strength and to make things even worse, Robert wasn’t even talking to Ned anymore. Their headmaster was certain that Cersei and Tywin were behind it, but there was no real proof they could use. It was worrying, to say the least. The Lannisters controlled the government and no one knew what they were planning, well that wasn’t totally true. A few weeks ago, Margaery had overheard Joffrey proclaiming how he was a key conspirator in some secret plot. There was a chance that he was lying, of course, Joffrey had always been an attention seeker, but they couldn’t rule it out.

However, Daenerys was forced to get her mind off the Mad King due to the final quidditch match of the year. They’d not done as well as they should’ve, Daenerys knows she’s partially to blame for that as her focus had been pulled away. But, there was a chance they’d win if they could wrap up enough points.

Just before the game, Sansa pulled her aside. It had been a year since she’d first kissed Sansa. A lot had changed since then but the one constant positive was her relationship with the Stark girl. “I know you don’t need it but good luck.” Sansa told her pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

“It’s always nice to hear.”

Just as Daenerys turned to join her team in the dressing room, Sansa grabbed her arm. “Don’t do anything stupid. I want you back here in one piece, you hear me, Stormborn?” She could tell Sansa was serious, despite the affection that was conveyed in her tone.

Daenerys smirked slightly, “Of course, Sans. You know me, I never do anything risky.” Sansa rolled her eyes and let Daenerys go into her changing room.

The match was going pretty well, they still needed another fifty points to be within a shout of the cup but the Hufflepuff team weren’t at their best. Daenerys knew that she had to delay the Hufflepuff seeker as long as possible, plus she had both her beaters targeting him. She’d spent the whole game performing faints and distracting her opposite seeker, he fell for it far too often. He was a sixth year and clearly not as good as Ygritte had been.

“Harrold, ignore Daenerys she’s messing with you.” Gendry snapped after she’d almost sent him flying into the goalposts after a rather nasty faint.

"You have no evidence of that.” She replied with a smirk.

Luckily, she’d distracted them both long enough for Belwas to smash the Bludger their way without them noticing. Gendry was just about able to move but Hardyng was lucky enough and got hit square in the chest. That sent him crashing to the ground with a thud. Both Daenerys and Gendry cringed at the sound, but he looked alright apart from being slightly winded, clearly, he couldn’t continue.

There was a small timeout whilst he was assisted off the pitch. “That was dirty, but he shouldn’t have fallen for it.” Gendry complained to her, although he sounded more annoyed at his seeker than her.

Daenerys shrugged, “I exploited an obvious weakness.”

“There goes my hope for no one getting rushed to the hospital wing this year.” He grumbled as Professor Lannister shouted for them to get the game going again. Daenerys gave him an apologetic smile as she flew off.

After a very good fifteen minutes from Margaery, Tyrene and Arianne, Daenerys actively began to hunt for the snitch. It took a couple of minutes before Daenerys caught sight of it, but she knew that this chase could be a lot easier as she was uncontested. The snitch made some fast turns and dips, but she was able to make up ground. When Daenerys was fingertips away, it went into a complete dive and she naturally followed. “Just a bit closer.” She muttered arm outstretched.

Just as her fingers grazed the golden ball, a flash of green came hurtling towards her. The next thing Daenerys noticed was the wind whipping in her ears. She was falling. Then all the air was knocked out of her lungs as she crashed to the ground. She could barely register what was happening around her. There was the roar of flame, the shouting of so many people and a variety of colours clashing.

Her vision had black spots, but she could make out a face in front of her. “Daenerys, wake up! You’re on fire!” It was a familiar male voice and she could feel him desperately trying to dampen the flames. Why was she on fire? She’d been hit by a flash of green.

_Wildfire._

Daenerys shot up and turned her head to see Gendry next to her looking concerned. She then shrugged off her quidditch robe, with the help of Gendry. She scanned what was happening, but her vision was still too fuzzy to actually understand what was happening. “Are you burnt? We need to get you out of here, some maniacs are attacking the school and you’re clearly hurt.”

Daenerys was barely listening to him, focusing all her energy on figuring out what happening. Wildfire clearly meant her father was involved somehow. Her suspicion was confirmed when she caught a glimpse of silver hair, Viserys was here and he was battling her best friend, who clearly was the first to react to what was going on. There were three others in white attacking various teachers and green wildfire consuming the stands. “I have to help Margaery.”

“What?” He asked in alarm as she got to her feet and grabbed her wand from her burnt quidditch robes. She ignored the dizziness and focused solely on her brother. Just as she began to move towards him, Gendry grabbed her shoulder. “You’re in no condition to fight.”

“I have to do this.”

He didn’t let go, “No you don’t. Get out of here, I’ll go help Margaery.”

She shook her head, “He’s my brother, this is my fight.” Gendry’s hold on her shoulder loosened in shock, allowing her to slip out of his grasp. She then focused on the fire in her blood and using it to strength each step. Daenerys didn’t even register the protests from behind her. All she heard was the roaring of flame in her ear and the cackling of her brother.

Another jet of green fire erupted from her brother’s wand, but Daenerys sent a jet of red flame at his. The impact sent her brother flying backwards. His eyes snapped to her and widen in shock. Her eyes never left her brother when she spoke, “Margaery, leave him to him. Go help everyone else.”

“Are you sure?” Margaery asked clearly not sure whether Daenerys was making the right call.

“Trust me, I can take him. Go find Sansa and Tyrion.” Margaery paused for a few moments before rushing off to go do as she asked.

He began laughing maniacally as he got to his feet, “My little sister thinks she can best me. I’ve been trained in the dark arts by our father, your little fire magic is nothing to me. I’m a dragon!”

“You’re no dragon.”

Then green fire met with her own. She focused on the fire within her blood, the blood of Old Valyria, the blood of the dragon. The red soon turned black and the roar it made became louder. Viserys was losing ground as the black flame neared him. Soon her own began to twist and transform, the mark on her burnt and as Viserys' wildfire dissolved, a dragon made of red and black fire appeared.

Her brother was scrambling backwards, tripping over his own feet at the sight. She then whipped the black beast, allowing him to swallow the wildfire that was consuming the quidditch arena. At the sight of the flamed dragon, the three white-cloaked men fled for their lives and probably back to her father. They were probably his Kingsguard after all.

The fiery monster seemed to have a will of its own and began circling Viserys. She began to walk towards her snivelling brother. “Daenerys, please. I’m your brother.” He plead, almost throwing himself at her feet. She almost pitied him at that moment, but she understood that the Viserys in the portrait was dead, now he was a creature of their father. But yet he was still her brother and she wasn't a monster.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Viserys. I’m not our father. I’m not the Mad King.” She responded coldly and ignored his thanks. “But don’t forget who I am. I am Daenerys Targaryen, the true heir of Aegon the Dragon, the last Dragonlord of Valyria and if you ever attack me again, it will be the last thing you do. Now go back to our father and tell him I’m coming for him.”

Viserys got to his feet and ran towards the forbidden forest before anyone could stop him. As she watched his pathetic figure disappear from sight, she took a deep breath and the flame dragon disappeared. Just as the dragon left, all of her strength left her, and she blacked out.

* * *

When Daenerys woke, she felt like she’d been hit by a bus. She’d barely opened her eyes when she felt arms wrap around her. Ignoring the protests of her limbs, Daenerys returned the hug. “I’m okay, Sans.” She said into the other girl’s hair. Sansa pulled back slightly, allowing Daenerys to see her face.

“I was so worried.” Then she pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Daenerys went to deepen the kiss but soon noticed that they weren’t alone, so pulled back. The whole Stark clan, excluding Ned, Margaery, Theon and Ygritte all sat looking at them. “What are you all doing here?” She asked wondering how they all got here so quickly. After a few moments, she also began to look around and noticed she wasn’t in Hogwarts, “Actually better question, where are we?”

The group all gave each other worried looks before Sansa spoke up, “Riverrun.” She’d heard Mrs Stark once talk about her childhood home.

“Why are we at Riverrun?” Once again, the group all exchanged looks, “Spit it out.”

After a few more quiet looks, everyone except Margaery and Sansa left the room. “We’re in hiding.” Sansa answered softly. Each of their answers seemed to create more questions, luckily this time Sansa elaborated without prodding. “Viserys attack on Hogwarts wasn’t the only one that day. The Mad King attacked the ministry, the Lannisters joined him. Robert is dead and the ministry is under his control. Since then we’ve all been watched fugitives, especially you.”

“When did this happen?” Daenerys asked, from the way they were speaking it didn’t seem like yesterday.

“A month ago.” Margaery told her. _A month_. She’d be out for a month. She’d read that dragon magic could be draining, especially when you do it for the first time, but she never expected to be out for that long. “You were hurt pretty bad from the fall and you only made things worse by using Valyrian magic. Your wand is completely destroyed by the way.”

Daenerys put her head in her hands. “Is there anything else?”

“Rhaegar’s alive.” Despite that being a huge weight off her shoulders, she could tell from Sansa’s tone that it wasn’t good news. “The Mad King has him under the imperius curse. He attacked my dad and Tyrion, they’re both now in Azkaban.” Sansa said sadly not looking her in the eyes. At least they weren't dead.

All of the air felt like it had been pushed from her lungs. Her brother was alive but he was being forced to attack his only friend and his love’s brother. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through. At least she could get him back if she could just find him, but she knew he’d never be the same.

Then, there was Ned and Tyrion. Ned had taken her in when no one else would, he’d always treated her like one of his own and he was the most honourable man she’d ever met. Tyrion, on the other hand, had looked out for her; he’d been the one to put her on the path to find herself, he’d helped her despite his family’s involvement. They didn’t deserve what was happening to them.

Daenerys knew what she had to do next. What she had to do to defeat her father. “Can we get to Hogwarts?”

“It would be hard, but we could theoretically,” Sansa answered, her face was screwed up in complete confusion.

_One day in the future you’ll have a choice to make and, on that day, remember who you are._ Aegon had told her once and she knew that day was today.

“I need to open the doors. I need to fulfil my destiny.”


End file.
